


You gotta kiss some Frogs to find your Prince

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asexual Relationship, Awkward Flirting, Being true to onself, Birthday Fluff, Bottom L (Death Note), Breaking Up & Making Up, Childhood Trauma, Christmas Fluff, Comfort Food, Completely AU, Dating fluff and getting to know one another, Epilogue, Fairytale elements, Fluff and Humor, Handjobs and fluff, Heavy petting on a ferris wheel, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, L POV - Freeform, L and Light grow throughout the fic, L is a manchild when he's sick, L suffers a mancold, L/Cake (not sexually cos ew), Learning to trust and heal, Light POV, Light is a patient saint, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Up, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the ex, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Modern AU in Tokyo, Moving In Together, Obviously there is a cat in this., Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Protective Light, Realizations, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Drama, Shadow ships LightxL, Sleepovers and baking, Slow Burn, SmittenLight, Social Anxiety, Therapy, There might be puns (sorry), This is Kinda like Junjou Romantica but with L and Light, Time Skips, Top Yagami Light, Total AU, True Love, TsundreL, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Workplace dramas, it's okay to not be okay, protective L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Light is a popular romantic novelist and a hopeless romantic to boot. L is a jaded private investigator who thinks love is something that only exists in the movies.When they meet at a bar, Light instantly believes he's found 'the one' but L just wants to go home and eat cake. Fate, however, has other ideas and soon L and Light find themselves traversing the tricky path of dating. Has Light finally found his Prince not-so charming? Will L ever cease his lonely, cake-filled existence as a perpetualy single, anxiety-ridden cat-dad?





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I felt it was time for another Death Note AU and then this chapter occurred so I've decided to put it out there to see what you all think! 
> 
> If you don't know what a Tsundre is then google it, cos that is pretty much L in this fic but I promise he will progress through the chapters and open up to Light as well... If you know what I mean 😏 
> 
> Sorry... 😂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L tries his best to complete an unwanted assignment. Light is immediately drawn to him and an unlikely connection is made between the romantic and the moody detectice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, L suffers from Social Anxiety issues and struggles to open up to people. He has trust issues, low self esteem and is just generally in a poor emotional state. He's a typical Tsundre character and always tries to push people away even though that is the opposite of what he wants. 
> 
> Light is a sweet, empathatic but naive guy who wears his heart on his sleeve and can be manipulated and taken advantage of. I think they are polar opposites and that is why they are so adorable together, because their differences actually complement the other ❤

L Lawliet found himself wondering why in the name of fuck Wedy had given this case the go ahead. He liked to think he was a PI of a certain caliber. He'd assisted the police in solving numerous high profile crimes and had dug up dirt on Tokyo's elite for prosecution purposes. What he had never done before was tail someone in person to discern whether they were being faithful to their spouse or not. 

_'Bloody Wedy. I bet this is her idea of a joke!'_ L thought huffily as he scanned the packed bar. His mark was perched on a stool nursing a whiskey and coke. Nothing struck L as out of the ordinary but, whether he wanted to or not, he had a job to do and he was all too aware that things were not always what they seemed. He'd 'bumped' into him earlier in the evening and discreetly planted a bug, but thus far he had picked up nothing suspicious. He decided he'd give it another few hours and if nothing untoward happened, call it a night and head home. 

L thought about the extra large fresh cream and strawberry cake he had waiting in his fridge and tried not to drool. Oh to be at home with that cake right now instead of sulking in some nauseatingly trendy bar on a Friday night. 

A loud group of young women sauntered past and one of them gave him a wink. L glowered at her in response, his body language screaming '_Stay the bloody hell away from me!' _

The girl who had winked blinked in surprise and whispered to her friend that the guy in black was a moody bastard. 

_'That's right, Princess, I am indeed_' L thought sourly. L wasn't a people person. He'd never claimed to be one either and usually shied away from such public venues on the principle he'd rather not have to deal with people and the plethora of bullshit such occurrences usually pertained. 

As he nursed his coke he was beginning to suspect perhaps this wasn't Wedy's idea of a joke after all and that she had deliberately planned the entire thing. She was always telling him he was too young and too cute to live the life of 'a moody, sarcastic hermit' and that he needed 'to get out there'. As far as L was concerned he was quite content not being 'there' (wherever the hell that was) and enjoyed his peaceful, solitary life immensely. He had his sweets, his cases and his pet cat Shadow. What more did he need?

"Hey, Baby, I'm at the bar. 21. Yeah, okay, see you soon" 

L perked up at the voice in his earpiece. Kenjo Mimora's wife to be was currently attending a charity function so he certainly wasn't arranging a date with her… 

_'Heh, guess he's just like the rest of them after all'_ L took a sip of his coke and readied his camera. It was tiny and to the untrained eye, all but invisible. L was just about to check the angle when a rather handsome young man wandered towards him. 

Tall, with unusual colored hair and eyes, the man looked to be in his early to mid-twenties and was, aesthetically speaking, fucking perfect. Yes, L might have all the sexual experience of a monk, but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate good looking men. He just didn't get much further than admiring them from a distance and the rare occasions where he had tried to strike up a conversation had always tended to end badly. 

_'Which begs the question why is he heading towards me?_' L bit back his annoyance as his angle was blocked by the handsome stranger.

"Um. Hi! I'm Light Yagami" 

L slowly raised his head and stared at the handsome and obnoxiously happy man. "..."

"Uh… are you here by yourself?" The auburn haired man scratched the back of his neck in a classic display of awkwardness. L flicked his eyes to the left and then to the right. 

"Looks like it"

"Do you mind if I join you?"

L sighed softly. Clearly the bloke had been dared or something by his friends to go and chat up the weird loner at the bar or something. 

"Why?" L asked bluntly. 

"Uh… because… " Light frowned at the blunt question. The dark haired man was certainly a bit of a grump, but he found that all the more endearing. "Because I thought you looked lonely and I'd like to talk to you" '_Shit. I hope he doesn't find that patronizing? Should I have just said because I think he's cute and my heart is beating like crazy just looking at him?'_

L snorted. "I assure you, Yagami-San, I am not lonely. I am actually working right now "

Light's eyebrow rose in a gesture of mild disbelief. "Working?"

"Indeed" L had clocked the stunning blonde who'd entered the bar and was strutting over to his mark despite the distraction. He leaned slightly to his left and secretly captured a few photographs as they shared a passionate embrace. It was pretty evident they were more than friends when the sleaze grabbed a handful of ass and stuck his tongue down her throat. 

'_Ah well, guess there won't be wedding bells anytime soon!'_

"What are you working on? Are you a poet? You kinda look like a poet. All dark and mysterious…" Light Inwardly cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. He'd been eyeing up the dark haired man for nearly an hour now and had felt a spark shoot through him the instant those dark gray eyes lifted to meet his own. Even from across the bar Light had felt a connection and he had to pursue it. After downing a shot for dutch courage he'd left the safety of the booth shared with his editor and determinedly approached Mr Mysterious. 

"A poet?" L's thin lips quirked in amusement and he was shocked to discover he was actually quite enjoying talking to the handsome stranger after all. 

"Not a poet then?" Light took the opportunity to slip into the booth and smiled at L. He detected a certain amount of restrained hostility in the other man and was careful to maintain a suitable amount of space from him. 

"No. Certainly not. If you ever saw how bad my handwriting is you would understand why" L replied droley. He'd gotten what he came for so he really should leave…

"I'm a writer" Light smiled, "Though you probably haven't heard of me"

L raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm rather well read, I assure you if your work is of note than I've read it. What's your pen name?"

"Asaki Nao" 

L couldn't stop the disbelieving snort that came out of his nose. "What?! But she writes all those trashy lovey-dovey novels schoolgirls and saps are obsessed with!"

_'Okay, ow…'_ Light's smile wavered a little but, bravely (or perhaps foolishly in some opinions) he carried on. "Well, that's me. I write under an alias as I've come to realise that people don't really take a male romantic author seriously. I released a book under my real name and… well, it flopped"

"Gee, I wonder why" L actually bit down on his lip as the words spilled out. Shit, that was harsh, even for him… "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that. Look, I'm not good at… people. I am sure you are very talented and I know that your books are very popular. My receptionist is always reading them…"

Light, the eternal optimist, brightened at the man's apology. It occurred to him that he still hadn't got his name. It was going to be a bit of a challenge, but he was determined to leave with his number too. 

Hopefully. 

L clicked his tongue as he spotted the love rat and his blonde scurry away out of range. This should be the ideal opportunity to excuse himself and continue keeping tabs on the couple but what was the point? He'd already established the man was unfaithful and for some reason he actually felt bad about offending Light. 

_'Christ, L, could you try and be a little more tactless?'_ His inner Wedy sneered at him. 

"My name is L" L blurted out after a moments silence. "I don't know if I told you that"

"You didn't. I was about to ask. L… that's a rather unusual name" Light replied diplomatically, "Short for…?"

"Nothing. That is my name. L" L shrugged his shoulders. "My mother was a heroin addict who pushed me out whilst tweaked out on drugs. I'm going to assume L was the only thing the bitch could slur out at the time"

Light's jaw dropped in horrified shock. "Wow… I'm… I'm so sorry" _'He's hurting. I thought I sensed it before but I think the reason he is so stand offish and hostile is because he doesn't know how to trust people very well'_

"Why?" L tilted his head curiously. "It's not your fault she was a mess and It's not my fault either. It is what it is. Anyway, she's dead now so good riddance" L lifted his coke and gave a mocking toast. "I bet you've got a wonderful mother who probably bakes for you and views you as her golden boy. You give off that sort of vibe"

Light blinked in surprise. How did L… "Uh… Well, she does bake sometimes and… Wait. How did you know that?"

L smiled humorlessly, "You have that air of happiness about you"

"And you have an air of sadness about you, L. I think you've built some pretty high walls and…I think you could find something special if you are brave enough to look for it-"

L abruptly stood up. The man's words cut a little too close to the truth for his liking and he suddenly felt afraid. For a minute there he found himself opening up as well...

"Well, I certainly didn't come here for a psych appointment. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and eat cake" L felt stung by the words because he knew in his heart they were true. How did this stranger see inside him when no one else could? 

Light spluttered in surprise as L swept past him and seemingly vanished into the crowd. 

"No! Wait! L-" Light clambered to his feet and looked around helplessly. There was no sign of L so he grabbed his coat and headed up the stairs. He slipped out of the club and looked around detected. It was like L had just teleported away or something! It was starting to drizzle and the streets were surprisingly empty for a Friday night. There was no sign of his moody, mysterious stranger… 

Light sighed and cursed himself for his stupidity. Of course he should have known L wouldn't react kindly to him saying that! 

He returned to the bar and slouched over to his editor. 

"Guessing it didn't go well?" Mikami noted the frown on Light's face. 

"I said something stupid… Well, it wasn't stupid it was true, but he didn't want to hear it and… ah, I'm so sick and tired of this, Mikami! I felt something when I looked at him. I have to find him again"

Mikami resisted the urge to roll his eyes to the heavens. Here he goes again… 

As Light knocked back his drink a waitress tapped his shoulder. 

"Are you Light Yagami?"

Light nodded, his unhappy frown melting into a confused one as the Waitress smiled and passed him a note. 

"Some dark haired guy just paid me a hundred bucks to give this to you" she explained with a wink. 

Light hurriedly unfolded the paper and laughed in astonishment at what was written in probably the messiest yet oddly endearing handwriting he had ever seen:

** _'I'm not a poet. I'm a Detective. If, for some reason, you are being genuine and actually want to find me to talk again, then find me. I'll give you two clues:_ **

** _I love c_ ** ** _ake._ **

** _ Rainwater. _ **

** _L'_ **

"Rainwater…" Light whispered as he ran his eyes over those adorable spider crawls, "Mikami! I think he likes me too!"

'Oh boy' Mikami did roll his eyes this time as Light showed him the note. Getting the kid to meet his deadlines was suddenly going to be a lot tougher by the looks of it… 


	2. Rainwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is feeling depressed that Light hasn't found him and goes to his brother's bakery for some company and cake...But guess who walks in to 'Rainwater' Bakery?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I thought it was really sweet. In this chapter L and Light meet again and we are introduced to Near, L's little brother :)

L had to admit he was a bit disappointed. It was now Monday and there was no sign of Light solving his little riddle. 

_'It's easy, though. I said I loved cake and Rainwater bakery is owned by Nate Lawliet. Maybe he just isn't as clever as I thought he was? Not that I even care if I do see him again anyway. Maybe leaving that note was just a waste of my time. Glad I didn't tell the others I did that, they'd have a fucking field day ripping into me about it'_

L's feet, who had taken him on autopilot to the bakery he'd visited a thousand times, stopped before the polished windows of the sweet smelling shop. Ah, heaven! L pushed open the door and smiled as he saw Nate Lawliet, his half-brother, was delicately icing his latest batch of cookies. Would any of them make it into the display cases? If L had his way probably not. 

"L!" Near looked up at him with a wry smile, "I swear you have a sixth sense that knows when I've just taken something out the oven"

L grinned easily. He could be himself around Nate because Nate understood him perfectly. They were cut from the same cloth, Nate wasn't a natural people person either and he preferred his own company, although L had to admit Nate was a lot kinder than he usually was. 

"Perhaps I do. I am a detective and I've come to investigate those… mmm, are they shortbread?"

Nate sighed and scooped a couple up to put aside for L. Sometimes he wondered how his business was even in the black with L hanging around. 'Then again, I wouldn't even have a business if it wasn't for L.' With that thought, Nate grabbed another two and put them in a little takeout box. 

L brightened at the sight of the box and wandered over to a small table. Nate always made them a coffee when he dropped by and was already heading towards the coffee machine. L took the time to unlock his phone and resume his new hobby: stalking Light on social media. 

_'Light Yagami, 24 years old, 3,213 friends. Popular, sweet, naturally empathetic and generally a good guy. Unlucky in love by the looks of some of these status updates though… '_

_ **'Why does this always happen to me? The person who coined the phrase 'nice guys always finish last' must have been looking at a photo of me when they wrote it! Looks like I'm single. AGAIN! ** _

Underneath that angst-ridden, if not slightly ridiculous post was a comment by Sayu Yagami, Light's younger sister. L ignored the dozens of heart and crying emoji and re-read the high-schoolers surprisingly astute response. 

_ **'Oh jeez, Light, you gotta kiss some frogs to find your prince, you know? Takato was a jerk anyway (I don't care if you're still FB friends and he reads this btw) you can do so much better! Now stop whining on FB like an angsty preteen and go find your prince! X'** _

L noted it was posted just over a month ago… 

"Case?" Near, who had just placed L's coffee down in front of him, smiled at how absorbed his brother was in his phone. It was too much to hope that L was texting someone though. 

"Not exactly" L locked his phone and slipped it into his coat pocket. "I want some advice, Near, and I can't go to Matt or Mello about this stuff…"

Nate carefully kept his face blank and bit down on the surge of hope he felt. Had L actually _met_ someone…? 

"Shoot" Nate, or Near as L sometimes called him, smiled and helped himself to one of L's cookies. L frowned and grabbed one himself. Near should count himself lucky that he was the only person on earth L would deem worthy enough to share his treats… even if, technically, they were Nates anyways. 

"Mmm this is amazing. Is this caramel shortbread?" L moaned in pleasure as he stuffed the rest of the cookie into his mouth, "I want a box of these to take back with me to the office"

"Aw, to share?" Nate teased. L snorted and shoved another cookie in his mouth. 

"Dream on, Near. Anyway. Last Friday night I met someone and I-"

"Woah. Hold on. Can you repeat that?" Near almost spat out his coffee in surprise. "_You_ went out last Friday?"

L rolled his eyes at the obvious disbelief in his brothers tone. As someone who identified as Asexual, Nate Lawlight was as interested in sex as L was in carrot sticks, but unlike himself, Nate actually had relationships and friends. 

"Yes. Anyway. I was working and this guy walks up to me. Tall, Auburn hair and really nice amber eyes. I… fuck, Nate, I actually enjoyed talking to him and then he goes and ruins it by saying some crap about me being sad and lonley-"

"Oh, so the truth then"

L glared mildly at Near. "Anyway, as I was saying, he said that and I didn't know what to do so I ended up writing him a note and giving it to a waitress. It's been three days so I have to assume he hasn't figured it out and I will never see him again"

Near's eyes widened in interest. "What did the note say?"

As L explained the door chime sounded. Near automatically glanced over, ready to greet the customer, when he did a double take. 

Tall. Check. 

Auburn hair. Check. 

Amber eyes. Check. 

"L?"

L twisted in his chair so fast Near feared he'd given himself whiplash. "Light??"

"I'm sorry it took a while, my editor's been on my back to finish my latest book but… well, I found you again!" Light smiled brightly and L wondered why the hell his heart was beating so fast. "Rainwater Bakery, because you love cakes right? Hi, I'm Light Yagami, you must be Nate Lawliet?" Light smoothly bowed to L's brother. "Lovely to meet you" he added, hoping to make an ally. 

"Nice to meet you too, Yagami-San. Why don't you sit down and chat to L, I'll go make you guys some coffee"

L opened his mouth to protest but Near had already floated off with a smug expression on his face. 

_'No! Dammit, Near! I don't know what to say to him-'_

Light sat down opposite him and L sunk lower into his chair. Part of the appeal of seeing Light again was the man solving his riddle. Now he had he had no idea what to say to him.

"I'm sorry I offended you" Light's soulful eyes locked with his and again L struggled to comprehend just why such a beautiful man would be interested in him. "I didn't mean to, L. I guess I just wanted to get you to open up a little too me, which in hindsight is ridiculous since we've only just met but… " Light let out a soft sigh, "I'm just so glad I get to see you again. Um… would you like to go out for a meal or something?"

L blinked at Light. A meal. As in an actual date? "Uh…"

Light's shoulders drooped. He'd done it again, rushed in when he should have held back a little. He thought surely this time it would be different. L felt different… 

"Okay" L finally answered. "I think I could survive that" he added under his breath, "When are you thinking?" _'Am I doing this right? What am I going to wear? What am I going to eat? Oh god. I don't know if I can do this. Urgh, he looks so happy though… '_

"Tonight? Or maybe… tomorrow or whenever you're free? " Light bit his lip as his sister's words rang in his ears: 'Don't go in all guns blazing, Light!'

L chewed on his lip as he deliberated. He certainly didn't want to go anywhere tonight. He had plans involving a boxset, Shadow and the rest of that giant cake. Plus he would need to schedule some panicking/preparation time, maybe even another chat with Near to mentally prepare for the date and… 

"Wednesday?" L asked softly. "I could go out Wednesday night"

Light beamed and nodded his agreement. He had plans Wednesday but they could wait or be rescheduled. There was no way he was passing up on the chance to meet L again. "Great! uh… shall we arrange the details later…?" 

L frowned at Light. Why did he look expectant? What was he supposed to do now? 

Near, who had returned with a coffee tray, leaned to L and whispered "Give him your number, Dummy!"

Flustered, L looked around for a pen and scrawled his number on a napkin. Light smiled a relieved looking smile and pocketed the napkin, promising to text him later that night (if that was alright) 

"Sure… " L hoped he would but obviously he wasn't about to say that. Once Near had served their drinks he returned to the counter as the afternoon trade began picking up. That left L and Light alone, something L was suddenly not so sure about. The dinner on Wednesday would technically be the second date because he was pretty sure they were on an impromptu date now… 

"So, you're a detective. Knew you had an heir of mystery. What case where you working on when I met you?" Light smoothly asked as he added 2 sugars to his coffee and took a sip. L, scandolized the man had added so few, stared in mute disbelief. 

"Is that all you take? 2 sugars? that's it…?"

Light laughed and nodded his head. "Going out on a limb here but I'm guessing you're a connoisseur of all things sugary, huh?"

L looked down at the crumbs on his jumper. Shit… 

"Ah, yeah, I am." L dumped seven sugar cubes into his coffee and flicked his eyes up to Light. He had half expected to see disgust or confusion on the man's face but found himself delighted when Light simply smiled at him instead. "Anyway, I was doing some surveillance work" L explained as he stirred in the sugar. "Wife to be suspected hubby to be was cheating. He was" 

Light sighed. "That's horrible"

"That's life" L shrugged and took a hearty sip of coffee. Something about the crestfallen expression on Light's face made him add: "But yes. Horrible... Sorry"

Light's easy smile returned and L found himself wondering if anything actually annoyed the guy. He was just so happy and smiley all the time! 

"Light… can I ask you something?" L asked after a moment of awkward silence, "Why the hell are you interested in someone like me?"

Light raised an eyebrow at that blunt question. "Why wouldn't I be? Your beautiful and… compelling. I felt drawn to you the second I saw you, L. I'm guessing you can be a bit of a grump but that's okay and… I don't mean to pry but I also don't think you've dated many people?"

_'Well fuck me, this guy is either psychic or he's a natural psychologist'_ L thought in surprise. He pushed down the initial response to tell Light to fuck off and storm out. He'd only regret it and Light was right. 

"Um, yeah. I dated maybe two guys since college" L mumbled, "One of them got sick and tired of my shit early on and the other… Well, the other I later found out thought I was a pity case and pretended to date me for two weeks"

Light was absolutely appalled. L was stunning and so what if he was a bit standoffish and moody. Light knew deep down he was a sweetheart. Those gray eyes sparkled with warmth when they wasn't guarded and Light's instincts told him L Lawliet was someone very special indeed. 

"I'm _so_ sorry, that guy was obviously an idiot to treat you like that…"

Near shot L an approving look as he rushed to serve another customer. The date had lasted half an hour already without L putting his foot in his mouth! There was some real potential here. 

"What about you? Have you dated many people?" L returned the question. The more he talked to Light the easier it was. He'd figured out all he had to do was wait for Light to ask him a question or pivot the conversation and then join in. Light was a natural at such things and he seemed to make L feel at ease. 

"Urgh, so many!" Light groaned and shook his head when he realised how sordid that sounded. "Not-not that way! Just, I want to love someone and I guess I just keep trying and failing. My first boyfriend slept with my best friend. My second cheated on me. Same with the third and the fourth… " Light smiled bitterly, "The fourth said he just couldn't cope with how nice I am! Can you believe that?"

L considered. He could believe it if Light was one of those super sunny morning people who bounced around without even a drop of caffeine in their system. Those sort of people drove him to despair and it just so happened Matt, his hacker, was one of them. "So you've been about as lucky in love as I have been. Not that I've been looking for that because I haven't. Before I met you the last time I went to a bar was three years ago" L wondered if he should stop talking but it was too late to put the brakes on now, and he might as well give Light the chance to leave while he still could, "I should probably warn you I am something of a hermit and I don't do people, or social situations, very well. I am also a 24 year old virgin which is something of a social failure by today's standards and-"

L's eyes widened in shock as he felt Light's warm hand enclose his own and squeeze it gently. 

"I understand. You are telling me to be patient with you and I respect that, L"

L gulped as he realised his heart was pounding fiercely and his face felt like it was on fire. 

Light didn't let go of his hand as he effortlessly moved the conversation onto favourite bands, foods and hobbies. L answered hesitantly at first but the sweet smile on Light's face was more than enough encouragement to keep him talking. L even found himself telling Light all about his cat and his addiction to watching Netflix, something Light found utterly adorable. 

Unfortunately Light had a work meeting scheduled for that afternoon so the date had to come to an end, but long after Light had gone, L sat in stunned silence with his hand pressed to his cheek. Light had kissed him on the cheek in goodbye and promised to text him later… 

"So… that went well" Near smiled slyly. L's eyes widened as he realised the time. He'd been talking to Light for nearly two hours! 

The last person he had spoken to for that long was Nate himself, and that was only because L was having a mighty bitch fest about Mello and Misa. 

"I think it actually did go well. I mean… he didn't run away screaming" L plopped the last cookie in his mouth before he allowed himself a small smile, "Jesus, Nate, I've got a date. Me. What the hell am I going to wear?!"

Near smiled and hurried over to the door. He switched 'Closed' and gave L a knowing look. "Come on, we'd better go shopping because I swear if you're even _thinking_ about wearing that ratty old ACDC T-shirt I will strangle you"

L, who _was_ thinking about wearing that T-shirt, meekly accepted his fate.

Near locked up and they walked out into the blustery autumn sunshine L felt his phone vibrate. He couldn't stop the smile on his face as he read:

_ **'In my meeting now but had to text you to say once again how lovely it was meeting you again today, and that I really like you and I can't wait for Wednesday! Please text me back later so we can arrange where I pick you up from. Light x'** _

Near said nothing as he clocked L smiling at his phone. It was a smile he hadn't seen on his brother's face in a long time and he prayed it was something he would see more often. Because despite what L said he wasn't happy being alone. He did n't want to spend the rest of his life running from his problems. 

L wanted (and deserved) to be loved and maybe, just maybe, he'd found it… 


	3. Pre date nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L, Light and Near's Point of view before the date and a chance to find out more about each of our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is practically writing itself at the moment because it's new and fresh in my mind. 
> 
> Updates won't always be this fast, especially as I concentrate on finishing my other fics, but for now, please enjoy :)

**Light's POV**

It's finally Wednesday morning and it couldn't have come fast enough. I've barely been able to concentrate these last few days. I've text L a couple of times but it isn't enough. I want to talk to him face to face again with a desperation that surprises me. 

I know I tend to wear my heart on my sleeve and fall for people fast but this is ridiculous, even by my standards. I dreamt about him Monday night and again on Tuesday. 

Last night's dream was a little… x-rated and I can't help but get hot and bothered whenever I remember it. I doubt anything like that is going to happen for a while anyway. L is a virgin and he needs time and patience before things move in that direction. If they move in that direction (and god I hope they do. He is so beautiful, I can't stop thinking about running my fingers through that thick, dark hair of his!) Hopefully when he realises I want more than just his body he will start to feel more comfortable around me. 

I get out of bed and automatically grab my phone from the table. Three texts. One from Mikami reminding me that I have a book launch party the end of the month (like I could forget that, he reminds me virtually every day) and to wish me luck for tonight, one for my mother asking when I can pop around to help Sayu with her calculus homework and one from L. 

L's text gets my heart beating like a bass drum. 

_ **Hi Light, sorry, I fell asleep last night. Six is fine, I live in the apartment complex at Tokyo Harbor, The Rainbow bay? I will meet you outside by the gates** _

Rainbow Bay, huh? Guess L is pretty affluent to afford to live in one of those extortionately priced high rise apartments. I'd looked into moving there myself but decided on a house near my home neighborhood instead since it's closer to where my family live. Plus, if I'm honest, my house feels more homely than a fancy hi-rise. 

But then L isn't Japanese. I know that for a fact. I'm a bit ashamed to admit but once I figured out what his last name was I googled it and its of French Origin. L doesn't look Japanese either, with those gray eyes and pale skin. His brother looks like him too, except his hair is a striking shade of white. They've obviously settled here and made Japan their new home but I can't help but be curious as to why. Maybe it has something to do with what L said about his mother? 

Hopefully as time goes on I will learn more about my mysterious prince (god, I'm embarrassing myself now, I know, but that's how I think of him) and decide to keep the topic of conversation easy going tonight. L seems to shy away from probing questions and is more comfortable with someone else doing most of the talking and I have to remember that for tonight. I can't risk him running away again. 

I text L back that I will meet him as specified and I can't wait to see him before heading towards the shower, excitement coursing through my veins as I begin to mentally dissect my wardrobe for clothes I can wear tonight… 

********

**L's POV**

Oh god oh god oh _god_. 

Those were my thoughts upon waking and realizing what day it was. 

Wednesday. 

I grab my phone and speed dial Near. I know he's awake by now and probably already hard at work. A few rings later he answers with a knowing, teasing tone to his voice. 

"Good morning, L!"

"Nate! It's Wednesday!"

"Yes, I am aware of that. Let me guess, you've just woken up in a panic, huh?"

I'm not even shocked anymore. Near just knows me. "Yes. What do I do? I have hours to kill and we've already found my outfit. I don't have any pressing cases…" Near isn't stupid. Hopefully he will pick up on my hint and let me hang out at Rainwater for a while… 

I hear a soft, amused sounding sigh on the other end of the line. "Want to come over and bug me for a few hours? Bring your laptop though because you know Wednesdays are one of my busiest days"

"Yes! I will be there in an hour! Make sure you have more of those Shortbread biscuits ready and I'll settle up my account with you while I'm there! Thank you, Near" I probably owe Near thousands but he lets it slide and just bills me for my daily delivery of treats to the office instead. I wish he wouldn't and just accept the right money but he says it was me who made his business possible. This is partly true. I bought him the bakery for his 19th birthday but he's been in the kitchen making me treats since we were kneehigh. I might have given him a step up on the ladder but Near is solely responsible for his own success as far as I see it. 

"Mmmhmm. See you soon, L. Oh, by the way, I've actually got a new product I want you to try. Their called 'first date jelly donuts' if you like you could get some for Light?"

"Very funny, Near. Of course I will be trying them and I might get a box of them but they will be for me and not Light!" I hang up and get out of bed. As usual, Shadow is perched on the edge of the bed giving me a judgemental yellow-eyed stare. I'm half an hour late for breakfast and she knows it. 

"Right, fine" I sigh and shuffle off to the kitchen to fill her bowl. Guess it doesn't matter about my full bladder or need for coffee. Shadow comes first (as always) and she scampers out after me, victorious. She gives a happy meow and rubs against my legs as I spoon out her disgusting smelling food into her bowl. I've probably given her too much (and she is a bit fat) but I don't care. She's my baby and she likes her food. Sue me. 

I knock the coffee maker on and leave Shadow to her breakfast. By the time I'm done in the shower and dressed the coffee should be ready. That should give me at least twenty minutes to have a mini panic attack whilst drinking it about tonight before I leave to meet Near. 

Once I'm showered and dressed in my date clothes, I find Shadow curled up on the kitchen window, her fat, fluffy belly soaking up the rays of the sun. Shadow has been my sole companion and confidant for nearly ten years now and she is getting on a bit. She's a lady of leisure and enjoys nothing more than just lounging around the house and eating. 

Sort of like me, really… 

I drink my coffee and stroke her belly as I think about tonight. Do I bring a gift? I have no idea about dating etiquette so I'll have to ask Near about that. 

"Can't believe I'm doing this, Shads" I mutter as she begins to purr. "I've asked Matt and Mello to pop over to sit with you for a few hours tonight. Please try not to bite Mello if you can help it, but, that said, if he calls you a 'Fatass' again then go for it, okay, Baby?"

Shadow cracks open a bright yellow eye and gives me a look which I interpret to mean 'Okay, L, got it!'

"I wonder if Light likes cats? Hmm. Would you like him if you ever met him? I think you probably would. He seems like quite the charmer. He's impressed Near anyway, and Near isn't easily impressed by anyone" I continue as Shadow patiently listens to my rambling. 

I talk to Shadow because if I don't I can go days without talking to anyone, and she is just such a good listener. It might seem sad but she is my perfect companion. It is only in work and when I visit Near that I actually see and speak to people really… 

Which is one of the reasons why I am so anxious about tonight. 

I glance at the clock on the wall and realise I'd better make a move if I'm to stand any chance of getting the train. I would drive, but I honestly can't stand the traffic in Tokyo and would rather commute like most people do here. I press a kiss to Shadow's belly and leave her to her dreams. 

I lock up the flat and can't help but laugh at myself. I feel like I'm walking to my own funeral. What's with the feeling of impending doom? There's no way I could have gotten through today just waiting at home for Light to pick me up. Once again, Near has come to my rescue… 

********

**Near's POV**

I was totally unsurprised when L burst into the bakery with a slightly frazzled air about him. He might be my older brother by two years, but he has a vulnerability about him which often leads to me looking out for him. I'm studying Psychology in my spare time and for me, L is the perfect case study. He is outwardly 'normal' whatever that generic term means. He has a good job, a very healthy bank-balance, is good looking and very intelligent. 

On the inside though… being the elder of us, L bore the brunt of our Mother's abuse and our father's neglect. He shielded me the best he could and protected me from the worst of it. 

It is my duty now to protect and shield him in return. 

L is the most important person in the world to me and I refuse to believe he is broken. No one is broken if they are willing to accept the love and help from other people. L is strong and he will get through. He deserves to live a happy life and he will, even if it means I spend the rest of mine prodding him in the right direction. 

I only want the best for him and unfortunately that means making sure he occasionally steps out of his comfort zone. I think he will be fine once he's actually there tonight, the trick with L is to make sure he doesn't change his mind and bail out. 

He's done it a thousand times before when his anxiety has gotten the better of him, even for something as simple (in most people's eyes) as going food shopping with me. It took a while to find a decent therapist he would actually talk to, but Matt and I have succeeded. He now goes to therapy once a week and is actually showing signs of progress. He's even sticking to taking his anti-anxiety medication whereas before I ended up crushing them up and sticking them in donuts to get the stubborn shit to take them. 

I understand L in a way even his therapist does not, because in a way, I share his demons and his distrust for people. It was ingrained in us from an early age. 

But unlike L, I have learned to accept the past and who I am. That is a battle my older brother is still fighting but I am confident it is one we will win together. 

"Something smells amazing" L drops his laptop bag haphazardly into a corner both (his booth, near the counter so he's close to me, I know this as well) and approaches the desk. He pulls me to him and wraps me in his arms. I smile and hug him back. L isn't an overly touchy-feely person, so having a hug from him always makes me feel special. 

"You smell nice" I compliment. L is actually wearing a cool, fresh smelling aftershave and I immediately recognize it as the one I bought him for Christmas. "Looking sharp, too"

L looks down at the simple but stylish black fitted shirt and slacks I picked out for him. L being L, he's still wearing his vintage leather jacket but it actually matches his outfit well. 

"Are you just saying that or do you mean it?" L frets. "These clothes are so tight, Near, feels weird wearing them"

"You look good, now shut up, Ellie-Belly" I sass and walk over to the coffee machine to fix our usual mochas with extra vanilla syrup and a mountain of sugar. I can feel L smiling at me as he slouches over to his booth to wait for me. Elly-Belly is something I used to call him as a kid but I still use it sometimes since it always makes him smile. 

"I'll wire you some money" L calls over as he takes out his laptop, "Did I pay last month?"

"Nope" I call back. L often forgets to settle his tab but it's no big deal. Especially when I receive random amounts of money from a 'ghost' account he thinks I don't know about. He looks out for me in his own way too. Being one of Tokyo's premier PI's means he's obscenely wealthy and he is generous with that wealth. He might believe he doesn't have friends, but if that was the case why would he buy Matt and Mello their flat? He takes care of them the same way he does me. 

"Done" L calls and I roll my eyes as the notification pops up on my phone. L has overpaid. Again. 

"L…" I begin. I am beyond grateful at how support but sometimes I wish he would realise that I don't actually need his money and that the business is doing well. I guess L just sees it as his obligation to provide for me and ensure I'm doing well. I think this too, stems back to our childhood (or lack thereof) 

"Please, Near" L's eyes plead with me to understand and I drop it. L does it to show how much he cares and appreciates what I do for him, I get that. 

"Okay" I let it drop and present him with his coffee. I grin as his face lights up. I like learning new things so I've been reading up on foam art too. I've designed a cute little cat with love hearts around it on his coffee. 

"That's brilliant, Near" L enthusiasm is infectious and I beam at his praise, "You are amazing, little brother"

Hearing that makes me so warm I feel I can melt. For all of his standoffishness if L wants to make you feel special he does so in a way very few people can. If L loves you he loves you intensely and with all his heart. L would die for me in a heartbeat as I would for him. 

"You're not so bad yourself" I tease him and scoop up my cherry from the top of my coffee. I never eat them but L opens his mouth expectantly to relieve me of it. "Now, L, tonight is important for you. I know you are probably very nervous about it but you must promise me to give it a go. Light seems like a very understanding and genuine guy and I can see there's a spark between you"

L dips his head. That's another thing about my brother: he never breaks a promise. "I… will try my best, Nate, I will go tonight. I promise"

"I know you will and I expect you to drop by after work tomorrow to tell me how it went" I command mock-sternly. "Jenny will be here too, you haven't caught up in a while"

L smiles at the mention of my girlfriend. Obviously things are platonic between us but I love her just the same. We've been together for a few months and L definitely approves of her considering she's a pastry chef who also palms him off with treats. 

Trade picks up and soon I'm rushed off my feet. I find the time to drop a box of 'first date donuts' On L's table as he settles down to case work. He says nothing but he doesn't need to. That little smile says everyt hing I need to hear. He doesn't reach for them and continues working and I know he will give them to Light later. 


	4. Sweet things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we meet L's friends Matt and Mello and Misa Amane. 
> 
> L goes on his date with Light. L is surprised to find himself enjoying the date as Light puts him at ease, but unfortunately L gets a little too relaxed and hits the wine a bit hard, luckily for him, Light is the perfect (if not smitten) gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, is anyone else obbsessed with how gallant Light is in this? Cos I am 😍

After a few hours of case work and soaking up Near's soothing presence, L felt ready to return home. He met Matt and Mello on the subway and noted how his work colleagues/friends were shooting sly smiles at one another. 

"Just say it" L grumbled when Mello leaned over and ruffled his hair. 

"We're so proud of you, L! Look at you, going on a date" Mello cooed. Matt nudged his boyfriend in the ribs and mouthed 'Patronizing, much?' to him disapprovingly. 

L sighed and twisted his hands nervously in his lap. He knew Near wouldn't have told them so that meant one of them knew Light. "How did you find out?" L muttered sourly. 

"Oh, well Light and I met a few months ago on a night out" Mello tinkled happily. Of course it was Mello. Mello was the self-proclaimed Queen of Tokyo and knew everyone. "I must say I'm impressed, L, he's quite the catch! Rather dishy too… "

"Hey!" Matt pouted and shoved Mello again, "I'm right here you know!"

"Not as dishy as you are, is what I was going to say if you hadn't of so rudely interrupted" Mello sniffed. "I've been a fan of Asaki Nao's books for years and-

"We know. You spend most of your time at work reading their novels" Matt rolled his eyes. He was convinced that L had only given Mello a job as his secretary out of the kindness of his heart because it was no secret Mello was a crap secretary at the best of times. If it wasn't for Wedy Matt doubted L would still have any clients left at all. 

"ANYWAY" Mello butted in loudly. L smiled at the bickering between the pair and relaxed a little. Matt and Mello were adorable (not that he would tell them that) and their squabbling amused him to no end. "As I was saying, I met Light on a night out and got chatting to him. Seemed like a really sweet guy actually. I mentioned I was into Asaki Nao's books which he found really funny for some reason… "

L bit his lip to hide his grin. He wondered how Mello would feel knowing he'd actually met his 'Goddess of Romance novels' in person… 

"We ended up swapping numbers and hung out a few times in the library. Did you know Light's an author too? He wouldn't tell me what books he's written though and said he was just a ghost writer"

Matt sniggered at Mello's naivitie. It was obvious to him Light was Asaki Nao judging by the quiet sniggers L was trying (and failing) to hide. 

"What's so funny?" Mello asked when he noticed L's smirk, "Ah forget it, you wouldn't tell me anyway. Light is really keen on you, L, he text me yesterday saying he had a date Wednesday and was really looking forward to it. Called you beautiful as well"

L's eyes widened and he stared at Mello in shock. "Did he really?"

"Mmmhmm. Seems quite smitten, Kitten!" Mello winked. 

L, who was still processing this bit of information, numbly stood up as their stop was announced. Light did actually think he was beautiful. Why though? He was pasty, skinny and had boring dark hair and gray eyes. Hardly anything special. Light on the other hand could be a model if he wanted with those chiseled good looks and lithe but muscular body. 

_'Maybe beauty really is in the eye of the beholder? Maybe he sees something in me that I cannot'_ L pondered as they walked to his apartment. 

As soon as he opened the door Shadow was there, her eyes narrowing when she spotted Mello. 

"Hiya Fatass!" Mello blew the disgruntled cat a kiss. Shadow promptly hissed and pawed at L's legs to be picked up. L scooped her up and kissed her head. 

"Definitely bite the bastard, Shads" L whispered into her ear. 

"Shit, you'd best go freshen up, it's five thirty!" Matt slapped L on the back good-naturedly. L cursed and dashed off to the bathroom, shouting over his shoulder for Matt to feed Shadow. 

L tried his best to tame his unruly hair (it wasn't happening) and sprayed on some more aftershave. He did a last minute check and rubbed at his shirt which was littered with cake crumbs. It was as good as it was going to get. He returned to the lounge and smiled as he saw Shadow had finished her food and had claimed residency on Matt's lap. She occasionally threw a shady glare at Mello, making it apparent Matt was hers for tonight and no snuggling on the sofa would be tolerated. 

"Have a nice time!" Mello waved cheerily. L felt a hit of panic as he realised it was five to six. Light was probably waiting for him. His heart began to race and he felt cold sweat trickle down his neck. 

_'I promised Near. I can do this… oh god, I don't know if I can!'_

L's eyes snapped up as he saw Mello approach and give him a hug. "Come on, I'll walk you down, yeah?"

L smiled gratefully and nodded his head. With Mello by his side he should be alright. It was the thought of just meeting Light again that made him feel anxious and he hoped once he was in the car he would feel better. 

Together, they rode the lift to the bottom floor and L handed Mello his spare keycard to get back inside. He could hear the low purr of an engine and could see bright headlights just outside the front door. 

"Nice car" Mello whistled at the bright red sports car, "Damn, maybe I should be writing novels if it nets me enough dough to buy one of those"

L shrugged. It was a nice car. Red and shiny. That was about all his thoughts on it. He knew it was a Jaguar and cost a packet as well but he had no idea what model it was. 

L took several deep breaths as Mello gently pushed him forward. He wanted to bolt to the safety of his apartment-

"Go on, L, you can do it" Mello whispered as Light climbed out of the car. L was touched to see Light had a bouquet of roses with him. He really hadn't been expecting that. 

"Hi, L. Oh, Mels! This is a surprise, I didn't realise you two were friends!" Light smiled brightly at Mello and Mello beamed back at him.

"Yeah, I work for L. Known him a few years, he's a sweetie. You take care of him, alright, Light?"

Light nodded his head earnestly. "I will, don't you worry. L, you look amazing…"

L flushed as Light's eyes ran the length of his body in appraisal. "Th-thank you. So do you" he mumbled. He could feel his ears burning. 

"These are for you" Light smiled sweetly and handed L the bouquet of roses. Mello 'aww'd' before scampering away when L turned around to glare at him. "I've got you chocolates as well" Light admitted sheepishly, "I hope you like them"

L stared down at the white roses in awe. It was the first time anyone had ever bought him flowers and he found himself moved by the sweet gesture. "They are beautiful. Thank you, Light. I um… I went to Rainwater and got you these" L flushed as he handed Light the box of donuts. "I might have eaten one though, sorry…"

Light chuckled and L shivered at the melodic sound. He really liked Light's laugh. 

"I expected no less. Thank you, L, that's really sweet of you. Shall we get going? Reservation is for 6.30" 

L nodded his head and sucked in a breath. He could do this. He blinked in surprise as Light held open the car door for him like he'd seen men do for women in movies. 

"Thanks" L whispered and ducked into the car. His heart was pounding in his chest but he felt his lips curve into a small smile. Light was a gentleman and he actually felt quite safe with him. 

The car was warm and L found himself feeling surprisingly relaxed as Light's smooth voice and the smell of vanilla. 

"How was your day, L?"

L blinked sharply and turned his head to Light in surprise. "It… it was good. I went to Rainwater and spent some time with Near. I uh… I was really nervous earlier and he helped me to calm down"

Light turned his head and gave L a small, understanding smile. "If it makes you feel better, I've spent most of today really nervous too"

L's eyes widened in surprise. Light seemed so suave and confident! "Really?" 

"Mmmhmm. Just seeing you again… heart's going nuts" Light chuckled weakly. The amber glow of a passing street light illuminated his profile for a split second but the image was burned in L's mind. 

"Mine too" L admitted quietly. Light gave him another warm smile and L felt his breath catch on his throat. He was definitely feeling something out of the ordinary. All Light had to do was smile and he felt like a melted puddle of goo… 

L was surprised to find twenty minutes had passed. He had been dreading an awkward journey where he felt trapped and uncomfortable, but the heating and Light's kind voice had thoroughly relaxed him to the point he was surprised when they pulled up outside the opulent looking restaurant. 

L gulped as he watched ladies in fancy evening gowns and suited gents stroll through the elegant archway. 

Light picked up on L's unease and cautiously reached out to brush his hair back from his eyes. "You are far more beautiful than any of them, L"

L smiled faintly and willed himself to just keep breathing. Light's fingers felt warm and soft against his face and L was tempted to lean into the touch, something which startled him. Usually he could only tolerate being touched by Near, or occasionally Wedy. 

"Thank you Light" L mumbled sincerely, "I'm sorry if you think I'm… odd"

Light's smile was crooked as he delicately picked up one of L's hands and brought it to his lips. 

_'Oh fuck, he's like a fairy tale prince or something!'_ L thought in disbelief as he felt a kiss placed reverently on his knuckles. 

"I think you are lovely" Light repeated and in that moment L believed him. "Now, shall we go and get something to eat? I'm starving and I've heard they make a chocolate roulade to die for…"

L stuck close to Light's side as they left the car and entered the restaurant. They were promptly shown to a romantic table with candles and a garden view. It was just like the perfect first dates L had seen on TV and he had to pinch himself to believe this was actually happening to him. 

Light was a natural when it came to conversation and with the inclusion of a sweet red, L soon found himself opening up. 

"I was born in Wiltshire" L bit his lip when an older couple passed. He could feel their judgemental stares crawling over his skin as they sniffed at two men dining out together. 

"Ignore them, Sweetheart" Light flicked his eyes to the scandolised old woman's and reached for L's hand, "It's unfortunate, but some people still believe were living in an era where it is acceptable to judge people based on who they're attracted to"

L felt a grin tug at his lips as the woman hissed under her breath and flounced away. Her husband simply shrugged and tipped his hat at the pair of young men in a jaunty salute. Light's lips thinned with recognition. That was Mr Waaki-San and he was pretty certain he enjoyed more than a few forays with male prostitutes down the seedy part of town, at least according Mello who knew all the gossip. 

Light didn't let go of his hand and L didn't want him to. He took another small sip of wine and cleared his throat. "B-but my mother was actually French. We moved to Wiltshire when I was four and Nate was two"

Light hmmd and stroked L's knuckles to indicate he should continue. 

"My mother was… she was not a good woman" L frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about that"

"You can talk about whatever you like, L. I'm just happy to listen to you" Light blushed as he saw L's soulful eyes widen. 'Oh, L, you've never really been given the chance have you? You've never had someone who can see past your anxiety and accept you for who you are…'

Their starters came and Light bit back a sigh of annoyance as L clammed up again. 

L frowned at his salad in distaste and Light chuckled. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to, L" 

L pushed the plate away and reached for his wine glass instead. "Hey… um, I just thought. You're drinking wine. How are you going to drive home?" 

Light shrugged easily. "I will probably only have a glass. Feel free to drink as much as you like" his eyes widened as he realised how that sounded, "I don't mean that in a… ugh, I just meant I will be able to drop you home safely that's all"

L flushed as he realised Light wasn't all smooth after all. He could nervous and flustered too! In fact, he'd noted Light only tended to get that way around him… 

"I know you didn't mean it in a bad way" L hesitated briefly before slowly reaching out across the table to take Light's hand in his again. "I… I feel safe with you, Light. You make me feel… happy"

The smile that lit up that handsome face was absolutely priceless, and L knew in that moment that somehow he was falling for Light Yagami… 

Not that he would dream of saying such a thing. Not yet anyway. The main came and L dug in with relish. He was starving and didn't realise he was making a bit of a mess but he didn't feel self-conscious. He giggled as Light began to eat his pasta noisily, earning them a reprimanding look from the diners next door. 

"Light, you're doing that on purpose!" L gasped as Light immediately began eating normally as soon as the disgruntled couple looked away. Light didn't say anything but he did give him a cheeky wink that made L's toes curl in his shoes. 

_'It should be illegal to be that hot!'_

"Am I? Maybe I'm just enjoying the Carbonora" Light slurped up the last of his meal and L pressed a hand to his mouth, eyes dancing with delight. 

"You're going to get us kicked out"

"Doubtful" Light dabbed at his chin delicately, "My Editor is dating the owner of this place. Shes-ah, there she is"

L craned his neck to look at the slim, bubbly blonde Light was pointing too. 

"She's… she's MisaMisa!" L gasped. Misa Amane was once a model and up and coming pop star before she suddenly announced her early retirement and quit the scene for good. Due to her looks and dramatic style she was still a fan favourite and often in the tabloids, despite her desire to leave it all behind. 

"Yeah. Or Misa as she prefers now. She's been dating Mikami for a few years and he bought her this place to give her something to focus on. She's actually a really talented cook and she's turned this place around on its head" Light explained as he waved Misa over. 

"Oh fuck" L mumbled, sinking lower in his seat as the glamorous blonde approached. "Light…"

"It's okay, L, she's really friendly, I promise" Light squeezed L's hand to reassure him. "I kinda just want to show off my hot date as well" he admitted with a sheepish smile. "She's been pestering me all week about tonight"

L felt a little better hearing that. He looked up as Misa Amane, tabloid darling, stood before them in all of her five-foot two glory. "Light!" Misa squealed and planted a wet kiss to Light's cheek. "Good to see you, Sweetie! You're looking super sharp and… Oooh, Light, is he your date?" Misa's eyes gleamed as she took in L's big gray eyes and adorably haphazard hair. "He's a cutie!"

L was rendered mute for a good 30 seconds before his Inner Near whispered to him to introduce himself. 

"I'm… I'm L" L introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Amane"

"Wow! Polite too! You've struck lucky" Misa tinkled as she reached over to shake L's hand. "Nice to meet you, L, weird name but hey-ho! This guy's called Light so whose judeging, right?"

L blinked. She spoke so fast and had a strange dilact he found it hard to follow her. He thought his Japanese was perfeft but perhaps he had been overestimating a little. 

"Slow down, Misa, when you talk fast you get all Osaka-ish" Light teased. "L is British"

"No waaaay!" Misa's eyes went huge and she immediately began bombarding L with questions about the what the queen was like and did the British really always have afternoon tea like a ritual? 

Light politely hinted that Misa should go when their desert arrived. Misa finally got the message and scampered away to leave them to their date. She was thrilled to see Light smile and laugh at his dark haired companion. If Light was happy that meant he'd write more and that would make her Teru happy. It was a win win as far as she was concerned. 

"Oh god" L moaned as he spooned a mouthful of chocolate roulade into his mouth. Light flushed and squirmed in his seat at how sexual that moan sounded. "This is amazing!" L mumbled in absolute ecstasy, "I need some of this to take home with me"

"Then I will ensure you get some" Light chuckled as he watched L demolish his desert in record time. He'd only taken a few bites of his since he wasn't overly fond of sweets. "Want mine too?"

"Really?"

"Mm. I only ever have a few mouthfuls. I'm not a big sweets fan. To be honest, there isn't many sweet things I actually like"

L was both horrified and fascinated as he helped himself to Light's desert. "What sweet things do you like, Light?" Surely they had to have common ground somewhere. 

"Hmm. I quite like dark chocolate and strawberries are nice. Then there's _you_…" Light's eyes twinkled with amusement as L nearly choked on his last mouthful of desert. 

"Yes, I think you are fast becoming my favourite sweet thing" Light smiled as L took a hearty sip of wine to steady himself. "I'd like to see you again… would you like that?"

L thought about how entertaining their night had been. How at ease Light had made him feel and how beautiful the man had looked as the streetlight shone on him. 

And then he said 'Yes' 

After their meal, Light continued to flatter his date as L drank the last of their wine. L was feeling more than a little tipsy at this point, but Light didn't seem to mind. 

L always found he was able to talk and be more confident if he drank a little (nkt that he usually drank much) and found himself enjoying the second part of their date immensely. They relocated to an elegant but informal bar area. Light ordered a black coffee and offered to buy L more wine, but L refused. He'd drank enough already. 

"Could I have a hot chocolate please?"

_'Oh fuck, that's so cute'_ Light bit his lip against the sudden urge to just lean down and kiss him. 

"Of course" Light ordered the hot chocolate and soon they found themselves tucked away in a private booth. Light was careful to give L as much space as possible and L smiled his approval. 

"Light, are you bisexual?" L asked as he blew on his drink. "It's just… Mello said all of your books are about straight relationships"

"Goodness _no_" Light laughed softly, "I've just always felt comfortable writing about strong females finding love and I suppose the romantic genre is biased to straight relationships as a demographic. I… can you keep a secret?"

L leaned in and nodded eagerly. "I can"

"I'm working on a book in my spare time. It's… this is a bit embarrassing but it's actually based on me. The main character is, I mean. And he falls in love with this other guy and despite society frowning on them they get married and live happily ever after"

Just a few days ago L would have snorted and said 'Wow, so a fairy tale then' but now he found himself smiling wistfully. "You should write it, Light. Fuck what society wants. If you feel something you should write it"

"Perhaps I could show you sometime? I only have fifty or so pages but… " Light looked so earnest it was heartbreaking and L, who had no real interest in romantic fiction, found himself nodding anyway. 

"I'm sorry about what I said. About your books, I wasn't thinking. Sometimes I… say things I don't mean because I'm not sure what I want to say or I get flustered. Mello adores your books and they are really popular, even if they aren't my cup of tea"

Light laughed at L's quintessentially English phrasing. "And what is your cup of tea? Let me guess… horrors? Psychological thrillers? Ooh, I know, Crime novels?"

L shook his head, well and truly convinced Light was psychic. "Yes to all of the above"

"Fascinating" Light murmured, his eyes were drawn to the way the dim light caught and reflected in L's dark hair. "You're fascinating, L"

"So are you. How could your last boyfriend dump you for being too nice?" L muttered, "Seriously, hows that a bad thing?"

"Well…" Light sipped at his drink to buy himself some time. He wasn't really prepared for L to bring up exes. "I guess he just wanted someone who would argue a bit and disagree. I just… did what I could to make him happy but in the end he didn't find that fulfilling"

"Yeah but you can't just do whatever other people want" L pointed out softly, "Because then you will be ignoring yourself and resentment will build up. To be honest… I rarely do what other people expect of me. I'm not as nice as you and I don't claim to be either it's just… I guess what I'm trying to say is that people can take advantage. People could take advantage of you, Light, and your kind nature"

Light was stunned. He stared at L in mute surprise as L continued speaking. 

"I mean, you're stunning. Like, really stunning and… "

Light bit his lip (he was doing a lot of that, he noted) and tried not to grin. It seemed the wine was loosening L's tongue and he was both thrilled and amused as L talked away. 

"And I think you're beautiful. Which is what concerns me. You could have anyone you know. Like… I'm an asshole. I don't talk to people for days and one time I dosed Mello's brownies with laxatives cos he annoyed me. I'm grumpy and moody and so fucking awkward its unreal. You could do much better than me" L finished as he slurped the last of his hot chocolate. "Um… not that im saying for you to not meet me again… oh fuck" 

Light decided it was time to take a risk and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to L's forehead. "I want to see you again, L. You might not believe you're perfect, and you're right. No one is. But you are special… and I…" 

L lifted his head and felt time slow down as Light tenderly stroked his cheek. _'Is he going to…'_

"I should get you back home, its getting late" Light regretfully pulled away. He wanted to kiss L so badly but L was drunk. He wouldn't dare jeopardize the chance to see him again. 

_'He… didn't kiss me? He doesn't want me_' L thought blurrily. He was in a bit of a daze during the journey home and the warmth of Light's car and the heady scent of Vanilla and musk was enough to lull him to sleep. 

Before he knew it he felt Light gently rock his shoulder. 

"Huh?"

"You fell asleep" Light stroked the black strands out of L's face. They were stuck there with drool but Light found it adorable rather than disgusting. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your apartment"

"I… Light, I'm sorry I fell asleep"

"Don't be. You needed it and you looked really cute" Light opened his door and helped L out of the car. L looped his arm around Light's waist and Light tried not to grin. He just hoped L didn't feel embarrassed in the morning. 

"So hot… fuck, I'd fuck you right now" L slurred as he nuzzled into Light's neck. 

"God, don't tempt me" Light muttered as he leaned L against the wall and asked for his key card to get back in. He'd grabbed L's flowers and chocolates since L seemed a bit dazed and had forgotten them. 

"Aren't you gonna kiss me?" 

Light felt trapped as he stared down into those beautiful gray eyes. God how he wanted to… 

"I could kiss you and never stop, L, but only when you are sober. Now, where is the keycard?" Light forced himself to look away and hold his hand out for the card. L was too tempting right now to even look at. 

L felt confused and numb as he handed Light the card. Had he ruined everything? Why did Light suddenly appear so tense? 

_'Of course I've ruined everything. I always do'_

They soon found themselves outside L's door and L felt nervous. It was hard to believe just that morning he had been feeling for a very different reason. He had been worried about meeting Light again then. Now he was worried about him leaving and never seeing him again. 

"Off to bed" Light hesitated before dropping a kiss to L's head. "I will text you in the morning, okay"

"Do you promise?" 

"I promise" Light surprised L by pulling him into a gentle, loose hug. L leaned against Light and breathed in his scent. It felt so right to be held by him. It made him ache with longing. 

"I think… I really like you, Light" L whispered into Light's ear. 

"I _know_ I really like you, L" Light pulled away and gave L a smoldering look. "Sweet dreams"

L swallowed thickly and unlocked his door. Shadow was there in a heartbeat and L bent down to pick her up. He felt a strange ache run through him when he straightened up and realised Light had already gone. 

His phone suddenly buz zed and he pressed Shadow to his chest, excitement flaring through him as he saw a message from Light. 

_ **'Read this when you wake up. I think you are a really cute, if not tempting, drunk. I would love to kiss you. Maybe ask me again when we next meet and I will. PS: Misa is sending some Chocolate Roulade for you in the morning. Light x'** _ He looked down and smiled as he spotted the flowers and chocolates Light had left by his door. He put Shadow down and picked them up. The roses smelt sweet. Just like Light. 


	5. Kissing in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello plots for L and Light to spend some more time alone together and it leads to a kiss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff fest continues! 😍

L awoke to a pounding headache and an intense feeling of anxiety as flashes of last night came back to him, murky and confused._ 'Aren't you going to kiss me?'_ L cringed and buried his head under the duvet. '_Fucking great. He thinks I'm a creep for sure…'_ he heard a soft ping and sat up and automatically grabbed his phone, and a double take as he realised what time it was: 11:15.

There were two texts from Light. He felt a vague feeling of familiarity wash over him as he read the first one. '_Phew, least he's not mad at me!'_ And then opened the second. 

'_**Guess you're still sleeping, huh, sleeping beauty? I'm meeting Mello for lunch this afternoon if you want to come (I would love to see you again) but no pressure. Light x'**_

"Lunch? _**Fuck**_!" L jolted out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. Even Shadow didn't get a look in as he hurriedly showered, brushed his teeth and stumbled into clean clothes. He'd gotten ready in record time and he made a coffee before he remembered to feed Shadow and reply to Light's text. 

_ **'I will meet you, I'm up! Sorry! I overslept. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be there. L'** _

Light text back the cafe they were heading to and L bit back a sigh of frustration. He didn't have time to get the train so he'd have to drive. It was only when he was sat in traffic did he realise how eager he had been to see Light again… 

*******************

"Is he on his way? He was sparked out the second he got home so we just left him to it" Mello said as he deliberated over whether to order a coffee or start on the pink gin early. Wedy and Watari were holding the fort today, which was a good thing since L had slept in so late. Still, if things went to plan he wouldn't be here long so it was probably best to stick to coffee for now. 

"He's adorable" Light couldn't keep the smile off his face, "Guessing he doesn't drink much though?"

"Nah, hardly ever" Mello admitted with a smirk, "Was he that bad?"

"Well… he did say he wanted to fuck me" Light dropped his tone and Mello let out a scandolised laugh. 

"No way! Wow, that's…. Wow" Mello snickered as he imagined his virginial friend saying something so daring. 

"Please promise me you won't say anything to him, it would only embarrass him and I'm pretty certain he probably won't even remember saying it" Light fretted nervously. _'Shit! I really shouldn't have said anything'_

Mello nodded his head solemnly. While he liked a bit of gossip (okay, he loved it) it was different when L was concerned. 

"My lips are sealed. Promise. Ooh, there he is. Wow, he actually drove" Mello shot Light a smug, knowing look. "He hates driving. Guess we can take this as a sign that he was anxious to meet up again, eh, Light?"

Light felt happiness flutter in his stomach at Mello's words and smiled as he watched L climb out of a sleek gray car. He looked a little windblown and was dressed casually in a hoodie and jeans. Light thought he looked beautiful. 

As L entered the cafe he decided there was one good thing to come out of that mornings rush: he hadn't even had time to feel nervous about meeting Light again. 

"Morning, Sleepyhead" Mello checked his watch and smirked. "Afternoon, rather!"

"Bite me, Mello" L grumbled as he slouched over to their table. He smiled hesitantly at Light. "Hi, Light" '_Please don't let this be weird. I'm too wrung out for an angst fest right now!'_

"Hey, L" Light felt a heat simmer between them and stood up to pull L's chair out for him, just as he'd done in the restaurant. Mello bit his lip at the display of gallantry and decided in that moment that Light Yagami was the perfect guy for his L. L flushed and mumbled a soft thanks as he sat down next to Light. 

* * *

Mello felt like cackling like an evil Disney villain but he refrained and instead plastered a faux-innocent smile on his face. 

Mello flicked his eyes between the blushing pair. It felt like he was in a dating sitcom or something. L would look at Light then look away and then Light would look at L! It was so cliche and adorable and he knew it was the perfect time to make his escape. 

"So, I'm feeling kinda like a melon here" Mello grabbed his bag and downed the last of his coffee. "I'm gonna leave you boys too it, because I've just remembered I have a hair appointment! Really can't miss it. Ciao darlings, have fun. Catch up soon!"

"Wait-" Light tried to protest. He really didn't want Mello to feel like he was intruding. 

"Gooseberry. You mean gooseberry" L muttered in annoyance as Mello sashayed away. 

"So… um, did you sleep well?" Light tried to break the awkward atmosphere. 'Oh god, what a stupid question, of course he did he's only just rolled out of bed!' Light tried not to wince as he spotted Mello giving him a big thumbs up from the window. He had the sneaking suspicion he'd been set up. Mello was very insistent he invite L and suddenly something comes up the second L arrives? 

"Yeah… I'm sorry if I did or said anything awkward last night, I don't normally drink and… "

"You were charming" Light excused instantly. "Very cute, actually. You didn't say or do anything embarrassing"

L's shoulders slumped with obvious relief and Light found himself sending up a little prayer that Mello would keep his big mouth shut. "Thank god for that! Um… I really… enjoyed last night " L admitted quietly. "Thank you"

"I enjoyed it too. I think Mello set us up you know" Light smiled at L as their server hurried over. "Not that I'm complaining"

"What can I get you?" The flustered looking girl asked. 

"Can I have the full English please. I'm starving. And a mocha. Extra cream and sugar" L ordered with an air of excitement that made Light chuckle. L certainly liked his food! Maybe he'd get to cook for him sometime? 

"That sounds good. I'll have the same but I'd like a latte instead please" Light, who had never had 'a full English' hoped it would be nice. He just wanted to impress L by copying him and eating food inspired by his home. 

"Excellent. How will you be paying, cash or-"

"I'll pay cash after we've eaten. Ooh, I want one of your blueberry muffins as well please"

"I don't mind-"

"I insist. You paid last time" L blushed as the waitress smiled at them as if they were a cute new couple still figuring out dating rules. 

_'Is that what we are?'_ L thought as Light thanked him. 

Once they had ordered Light wondered if he should hold L's hand again. He decided he'd hold off until their drinks were served and go in for the reaching for the sugar bowl at the same time maneuver. 

Light found himself chatting about starting Christmas shopping early and L was both amused and horrified. He'd been known to buy gifts on Christmas eve before. 

"It's only the 20th of October" L shook his head, entirely baffled at how one man could be so organized. "I don't usually even think of starting until mid December" 

"When's your birthday?" Light knew it must be coming up or just been. Mello had told him it was 'in October'

"The 31st of October. I don't usually celebrate it"

"Why not?"

A shadow crossed L's face and Light knew instantly it had something to do with his childhood. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

"It's okay. Nate has been trying to get me to celebrate it again but… it's a difficult time for me"

'_Damn. I wanted to take him out for his birthday and spoil him…'_ Light tried his best to hide his disappointment as their drinks arrived. "What do you normally do for it?"

"Eat a giant tub of haribo and watch Netflix, usually" L admitted with a small laugh, "Un-unless… you'd like to… do something?" _'Fucking smooth, dumbass!'_

Light decided it was now or never and reached for L's hand. "I don't know what happened to make you so upset about your birthday, L, but if you'd like I could try and make this one a good one. Halloween night is the final night of the October fair… "

L immediately thought of candy floss and toffee apples and then of holding Light's hand and snuggling up to him on the ghost train. 

_'Fucking hell, has my brain been replaced with a prebuscent girls or something?!'_ L was equal parts amused and horrified at how mushy his thoughts were. "I'd like that, Light" L noted Light's hands were soft and warm and the way the man was stroking his thumb over his knuckles made him feel like melting. 

Their food arrived and L dug in with relish. Light prodded at his, confused as to what 'black pudding' actually was. 

"Basically it's fried blood" L waved his fork nonchalantly as Light tried not to gag. "It's really nice"

"Um… I think I will pass on the fried blood. Everything else looks great though. Do you want my… fried, I mean black pudding?"

L couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Light was and nodded his head. "Thanks, Light"

Was sharing food going to be a thing between them? L hoped so. In fact, he hoped he would see a lot more of Light. The man just made him feel a level of comfort he wasn't used to feeling. Now if only his brain would shut the fuck up things would be perfect. 

He'd been terrified he'd fucked everything up last night and promised himself he would not drink that much again. They finished their brunch and Light suggested a walk in the local park. 

"Unless you're busy, of course" Light hoped he wasn't. Having a second (third) date so soon after the other was just fine with him. The more time he spent with L the better. 

"I'm not busy today" L quickly stated. He was due to head into the office but he decided that could wait. If he walked around the park with Light maybe they could kiss? 

_'I'm sure I vaguely remember asking him to kiss me last night and he said in that text if I asked him again he would. It's just finding the right way to say it' _

L paid for their food and they walked the few blocks to the park in companionable silence. For some reason L wished Light would take his hand, which was ridiculous since it might attract unwanted attention. Tokyo was, on the whole, not as homophobic as it once was, but homosexuality was still seen as taboo in Japan. 

It was one of the things L found himself missing about England. Sure there might still be the odd hurtful comment or funny look, but it was accepted there. Sometimes L wished he wasn't gay. It would make his life a damn sight easier… 

The park was quiet since most people were still either in work or school. At some point, Light reached out for L's hand and L smiled gratefully. He could sense the tension between them and they had been brushing fingers for a while by that point. 

"L…"

"Yeah?"

"... Nothing" Light looked away, cheeks burning. He'd wanted to ask L for a kiss but in the cold light of day he felt a little awkward. He wanted to take things at L's pace. They were holding hands and that was magical in itself. The feeling of L's cool hand in his own made his heart swell with happiness. 

L flicked his eyes up to Light's face and wondered if he was thinking about kissing him. He glanced around and realized they were quite alone… 

"Light. I'd like for you to… " L could have face-palmed as he touched his lips with his finger. _'Who the fuck does that, you idiot?!'_

Light's eyes crinkled around the edges as he smiled. "You want me to kiss you, L?"

L felt like such an Idiot as Light stepped closer. "Yes…" He shuddered as Light wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him against his body._ 'Damn. Feels good'_ L thought dazedly. Light felt so hard and warm against him. Then Light was cupping his cheek and L's fluttered closed… 

_'He's going to kiss me!'_

Light pressed his lips against L's with the slightest pressure. When L pressed back he stroked his cheek, warm sparks spreading through him. It was a simple, almost chaste kiss but it was easily the best kiss of his entire life. L's lips were soft and sweet beneath his and he dared to be a little bolder and sweep his tongue across L's lips. L made a soft little moan that sent heat flaring through Light. Their tongues met and hesitantly explored one another. 

L was utterly swept away by the heady sensations of being kissed by Light. He never wanted it to stop! He pressed closer to him and gently cupped his head to deepen the kiss. In this moment there was nothing but the two of them and the feeling of gentle rain on their skin. 

Eventually they had to part (oxygen was, unfortunately, a necessity) but they did not move away from another. They panted for breath, amber and gray locked as they smiled at one another. 

"Wow" Light said after a few heated seconds, "That was amazing"

"It was… " L swallowed thickly and slowly stroked Light's hair. "Are… are we dating, Light?"

"Oh yes. We certainly are" Light leaned in for another kiss and L smiled into it, happiness lighting him up from the inside. He didn't hesitate to open his mouth to Light's tongue and he shivered when he felt a flare of arousal shoot through him as Light sucked on his tongue. It felt sensational and L was mildly horrified to realise he was getting hard. 

"Um… we'd… " L pulled away, flustered and embarrassed. 

"What's wrong? Didn't you like that?" Light's eyes were so earnest L found them difficult to look at. Wasn't Light getting affected like he was? 

"I'm… " L shook his head to clear his thoughts. It would be so easy to just be swept away by these strange new feelings coursing through him. "I'm thirsty" L finally said. "Could we grab another coffee?"

Light's lips quirked in a smile. "Of course, Baby"

_'Oh fuck!'_ L's eyes widened at the sweet name and he grabbed Light's hand as they began to walk again. '_He really wants to be my boyfriend! I can't believe this is actually happening… '_

They found a small booth serving coffee and took some shelter from the rain. The heavens opened and soon the gentle patter of rain became a torrential downpour. 

"Urgh" Light grimaced as a drop of icy water fell down off the roof of the coffee booth and onto his head. "I hate the rain"

"I love it" L smiled softly as he stared out at the rain-lashed ground. "I find it soothing. Reminds me of home. Used to rain all the time there… " L blew on his coffee, eyes distant as he lost himself to memories of his life before. 

'_I'm finding out more and more about you, L. I'll remember you like the rain'_ Light linked their hands together and looked out at the rainstorm with new eyes. 

Standing with L, it wasn't so bad after all… 


	6. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L has a cold. Light comes to save the day and ends up staying the night. Gratious fluff, comfort and sweetness abounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter as I'm currently laid up with a really bad cold and thought it would be funny to take the piss out of L a bit. It is a common stereotype that men can't handle being unwell. Not saying this is true for everyman but by god the men in my life are complete wusses! 
> 
> On a more series note, L's anxiety is pretty bad in this chapter. Obviously it is different for everyone but I find illness and stressful situations make my own anxiety flare up so I am basing L's anxiety disorder on what I know. 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy the fluff and sweetness of the chapter, writing it certainly helped me feel better ❤

After several beautiful, blissful days came the inevitable crash back down to earth. 

L shivered miserably as Watari placed a hand on his forehead then withdrew it with a frown. "You are sick, L. You must go home and rest"

L sighed. He couldn't just do that. He had a backlog of cases that needed his attention after Mello's latest fuck up and he was supposed to be meeting Light that evening. 

This cold or whatever the fuck it was could not have come at a worse time. Being Ill made L's anxiety flare up and he hadn't been able to attend Therapy that week due to his hectic workload. It was all coming together to brew up the perfect storm and L was honestly so frustrated he could just cry. 

L reached for his phone and it fell from his fumbling grasp and smashed to the ground. L stared at the cracked glass and let out a long, frustrated sigh_. 'Fucking great'_

L continued to stare at the phone and even found himself blinking back tears. He hadn't text Light back yet… 

It was Wedy who brought the whole sorry spectacle to conclusion. She grabbed L's arm with a surprising strength and frogmarched him to the door. 

"You are aware that I am your boss, right?" L tried to snark in a nasally, bunged up voice. The effect was somewhat lessened as he sneezed and a glob of snot fell out of his nose. Matt rolled his eyes at L's characteristic display of stubborness and handed him a tissue. 

"You are aware I don't give a _shit_, right? You're sick and you clearly need to be at home and in bed. Aiber will drive you home and that is final, L. You can bitch at me once you're better and no longer have snot running out your nose" 

L dabbed at his nose with the tissue glumly. He didn't have an answer to that. 

Aiber, who was lounging on a sofa and indolently sipping coffee, snapped to attention at his wife's words like a well trained hound. "Right away, Dear"

L turned hopeless eyes to each member of what he considered his family: Watari, the man who had adopted him and Near after their mother's death, Mello, his drama Queen secretory, Matt, his chill Hacker and Wedy, his well-meaning but bossy right hand woman. 

"Go home, L" Watari patted L's shoulder soothingly. "I will prepare some of my home made chicken soup and bring it round later"

Slightly pacified by the prospect of eating that delicious soup, L finally nodded and gave in. There was no point in fighting them, they would only gang up on him and peck at _him until he relented. _

_'I hope Light isn't disappointed I can't make it tonight. What if he gets angry? What if he decides I'm not worth the time. I haven't even had a chance to see him since that day in the park last week. He's going to dump me, I know he is'_

L's mind had once again succeeded in making him believe the worst and he slouched out of the office after Aiber. He'd go home, make himself some honey and lemon and curl up in a ball in bed. Hopefully Watari would remember to come and feed him and Light would be understanding and wait to dump him until he was at least feeling better… 

**********************

Light, meanwhile, was confused. He sat at his mother's kitchen table with an untouched cup of tea in front of him. Since that magical date last week and that kiss (god, what a kiss!) L had suddenly gone cold on him. He barely answered any of his texts and when Light messaged to confirm their plans for tonight he was met with stony silence. 

"Maybe he's busy, Dear" Sachiko soothed as she frowned at Light's miserable face. Her poor boy looked so dejected it was heartbreaking! Her mother's intuition told her that this was more than a crush. Her Light was in love. 

"He did mention he had a backlog of cases cos Mello messed up-Mello! Mello will know!" Light grabbed his phone and dialed Mello's number. 

It didn't take long for Mello to answer in his usual understated way. 

"Light! Daaaaarling, how are you?!"

"Hey, Mello, I'm fine. Um… just wondering if L is alright? I know he's been busy with cases but I haven't heard much from him"

"Oh honey, bless you. He's got a bad cold, We sent him home from work and I think he's just a bit down in the dumps as well. Oooh, I know! Why don't you pop over with some cake! I'll just give Near a ring and you can head over together. Get your butt to Rainwater. Byeeeee"

"What? Wait-"

Light stared at his phone as Mello hung up. L hadn't told him which apartment he lived in, which was understandable considering they'd only just started dating. Would Near be okay with him just turning up out the blue and expecting to be taken to L's apartment? 

Light looked to his mother for guidance. 

"You'd best go, Sweetheart. At the very least you could pick him up something nice. You did say he loved his cake, didn't you?"

"Yeah" Light couldn't stop the goofy smile from splitting his face. "He's a fiend for it and it's so cute!" 

Sachiko smiled and went to retrieve some medicine she had for cold and flu. If this L was anything like her Light he probably hadn't thought to buy any. She passed the medicine to Light and watched as her boy shot out of the door to go and visit his poorly boyfriend. 

"Definitely in love" Sachiko murmured as Light's car sped off. She closed her eyes and sent up a little prayer that her kind and loving boy had finally found the one. 

Lord knows he'd been trying long enough… 

*******************

L was depressed. He'd just finished the last tub of Belgian chocolate ice cream but was woefully unsatisfied. He hadn't even been able to taste the damn thing and to L that was a sacrilegious waste of junk food. The ice cream deserved better than that. 

To make matters worse his phone kept switching itself off as soon as he turned it on. He knew the thing was fucked and had ordered a new phone the instant he got home. He could only hope and pray the extorinate next day delivery price he paid would be worth it and he could text Light back in the morning. 

Feeling sorry for himself, L wrapped his gray, fluffy throw around him until he resembled a burrito. Here he would stay until Watari arrived like a good angel to give him soup and medicine. If Watari forgot then they would probably find his bones in years to come… maybe. He hoped Shadow would be okay. She was a clever cat. Maybe she'd climb out the kitchen window after his death and find a new owner. Or maybe she'd eat his face like it was rumored cats did when their owners died. L shot a nervous look at the fat, black cat. 'Would she…?'

A knock at the door startled him from his <strike>ridiculous</strike> thoughts and he slowly inched off the bed.

"Hang on" L mumbled as he slowly made his way across the lounge to the front door. His apartment was a mess of throws, ice cream tubs, blu ray boxets and cat toys but he figured Watari could deal with that. He'd lit a few pine and eucalyptus candles to help soothe his nose and throat so surely that compensated for the mess. 

When L finally got to do the door he opened it and his mouth fell open. It wasn't Watari as expected, but Near and Light. 

"Uh…"

_'Oh god. I'm a mess. I'm covered in snot, I'm wearing cat pyjamas, there's tissues everywhere. If he wasn't going to dump me before he definitely will now!"_

"Wow, L, you look like shit" Near greeted in that pleasant way all siblings did when one of them was sick, "We've bought you some pastries and cake" he added as he lifted up a bag. 

L bit his lip as Light continued to stare at him. '_If you're gonna do it just fucking do it already!'_

Finally Light blinked and stepped forward. He pulled L into his arms and hugged him tightly. Stunned, L could do nothing more than stand limply in his arms. 

"Oh, Baby, I've been so worried! I rang Mello and he said you were unwell and that your phone was broken. I hope you don't mind me being here but… I had to make sure you were okay"

Near quietly slipped past them to put the kettle on and give them some privacy. He wrinkled his nose as he stepped on a snot-filled tissue. His brother could be so gross! 

Sensing they had guests, Shadow hurried in from the bedroom and rubbed up against Near's legs. She was a smart cat and she knew how to play people. If she upped the charm Near would give her cat treats. She was not disappointed as Near cooed over her and immediately headed for the packet of Dreamies on the counter. 

"I… You're not going to dump me?" L asked in dumb disbelief as Light gently broke off the hug. 

Light frowned at him and placed a hand across his forehead. L was obviously feverish to even think of such an absurd notion… unless…. '_It's his anxiety. He needs reassurance'_ "Of course not, Baby, you're sick. You should go and sit down, my mum gave me some medicine for you to try. It probably won't taste very nice but if you mix some sugar in with it, it's easier to take"

Numbly, L nodded his head and wandered over to the couch. He grimaced as he had to push empty candy wrappers and tissues out of the way. "I'm such a mess. I'm sorry, Light"

"L doesn't handle being sick very well" Near mock-whispered from the kitchen. Light bit back a smile as he respectfully moved a Game of Thrones box set onto the table then sat down next to L. He rummaged in the bag for medicine as L blew the candles out. No point in keeping them lit, he couldn't smell anything anyway. 

"Fuck off, Nate" L grumbled, face flushing with embarrassment as his sluggish brain cottoned on to what his brother had just said. While he knew that strictly speaking it was true, he wasn't about to agree with it and Light had mumbled a polite 'Don't be silly' to his apology anyway. 

Near returned with two cups of tea for himself and Light and a cup of Honey and Lemon for L. 

"That's not very nice, Elly-Belly" Near tutted as L glared at him. L felt a small grin tug at his lips as Near handed him his tea. 

"Elly-Belly… that's so cute!" Light couldn't stop himself from chuckling, especially when L hung his head in mortification. 

Another knock at the door sounded and L rolled his eyes. He'd gone from the risk of dying alone and undiscovered to having a room full of people to witness his sickness and misery. 

"I'll get it, Probably Watari" Near chirped. L hoped it was, Watari's chicken soup was phenomenal. If he'd made a bucket load like he usually did he could offer some to Light to at least try and be hospitable. 

As Near let Watari in, L bravely gulped down his medicine. Light cooed and made a fuss over him as L grimaced, just as he used to do when his little sister didn't want to take her medicine. It worked anyway, and that was the main thing. 

"Hello all. Ah… you must be young Mr Yagami? L has told me a lot about you-"

"Jesus Christ, Watari!" L hissed in English. "Can you _not_?!"

Light, who actually spoke English extremely well, bit his lip to hide his smile. L had been telling his father figure about him and that made him so happy he could burst. 

L cringed at the way Light's eyes danced with amusement. Perhaps dying alone and unloved would have been the better option after all…? 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Watari-San" Light returned in impeccable English. L just groaned and took a sip of tea. Of course Light could speak and understand English! 

After everyone had enjoyed a bowl of Watari's delicious soup and reassured L that he was, in fact, not going to die anytime soon, Watari and Near announced their departure. Light couldn't help but feel he and L were being set up again (not that he minded) as Near gave him a not-so discreet wink.

"I will be back to check on you in the morning" Watari patted L's hair and turned his cool blue gaze to Light. "I trust you will look after him?"

Light had the feeling if he didn't he would probably find himself looking down the barrel of a gun. Watari kinda gave off that 'You hurt my son and I will kill you' vibe. 

"Yes, Sir" Light gulped under the weight of that stare. Surely the old man didn't think he'd try anything unsavory with L, did he? He wouldn't do that anyway but especially not when he was unwell! Near leaned in and patted Watari's shoulder. They shared a meaningful look and Light flashed a relieved smile as he realised he had made an ali in Nate Lawliet. 

"He's in safe hands, Watari, don't you worry about that" Near reassured. "Please call us if you need anything and L? Jenny said she'd make you some croissants to make you feel better. She'll pop over tomorrow to make sure you're still alive"

L perked up at that and nodded.He decided to let the sarcasm go since he knew he was being a bit of a manchild. He just didn't like being sick, that was all and he wasn't sure how he felt about being alone with Light in his apartment. Obviously he knew Light wouldn't make a move on him or anything like that, but he couldn't stop his brain from dreaming up several nightmare scenarios about Light being a rabid rapist or being a secret serial killer (<strike>as if, right?</strike>) 

Once they were gone, L curled in on himself and watched as Light sat back on the couch. He felt nervous and unsure what to do. He had been planning on going to bed as soon as he'd had his soup and medicine… 

"If you're uncomfortable I can go" Light said softly, picking up on the sudden tension in the room. 

"I'm… stressing out. I… it's so stupid. I want to cuddle with you but I'm worried you will get sick and… that you might be a rapist or a serial killer" L mumbled the last bit under his breath. 

"What?" Light nearly laughed until he realised L was actually being serious. Slowly he stretched out his arm to brush L's shoulder. "Come and cuddle, L, I swear I am neither a rapist or serial killer"

L peeked out from underneath his blanket cocoon and felt himself smiling at that sweet look on Light's face and those beautiful, earnest amber eyes, before he scooted over to Light and huddled against him. He felt strong arms wrap around him and let out a soft sigh of contentment. 

"I could fall asleep here" L mumbled drowsily several minutes later as he listened to the steady thrum of Light's heart. 

"Then you go to sleep, Sweetheart" Light soothed as he ran his fingers through that unruly mop of black hair. "I'll hold you all night and keep you warm. I don't mind"

L allowed his eyelids to flutter closed. For once in his life he switched off his brain and followed his heart. He was safe with Light. Deep down he knew it. Still. It wouldn't be very comfortable for Light if they stayed on the couch all night "Light…"

"Mm?" Light opened his eyes. He'd been rather relaxed then, the warm weight of L in his arms was soothing and he'd found himself nodding off to sleep. 

L hesitated for a moment before he opened his eyes. "Could… could you carry me to my bedroom? You can sleep in my room. But not because I want to do stuff with you! It's b-because I trust you and-"

Light leaned forward and pressed a kiss to L's hair before he awkwardly scooped L (and the fifty thousand throw blankets he was wrapped up in) up into his arms. "Of course, L. It would be better for you if you rested in your own bed and… I'd never… never dream of doing anything like that"

"I know you wouldn't" L mumbled sleepily against Light's chest. "Sorry. Did warn you I'm an asshole"

Light just laughed as he carried L into his bedroom and deposited him gently on the bed. L didn't bother uncurling himself from his blankets so Light carefully draped the duvet over him. Hopefully when L got too hot he would lose some of the throws. 

"Um… should I maybe make a pallet up for the floor or… " Light looked around the room. L's bedroom was stylishly decorated in black and white with silver accents. It suited him perfectly. 

"Stay with me?" L yawned and patted the empty side of the bed. Light swallowed thickly as he toed of his shoes and jacket and cautiously climbed onto the bed. He would have preferred to shed the rest of his clothes but he didn't dare. He wanted L to feel safe and comfortable with him being there.

L inched closer until they were lying face to face. An ocean of feelings passed between them and Light knew then he was utterly and hopelessly in love with L Lawliet. 

"What if you get sick too?" L whispered, his voice carrying in the quiet darkness. 

"Then it will be worth it to be close to you" Light replied smoothly. He leaned forward and kissed L's cheek tenderly "Try and get some rest, L"

Shadow crept into the room and stared at the two figures on the bed. That was new! She circled the bed before jumping up to examine its new occupant. 

Light reached out a hand to stroke her head and Shadow considered. This human was soft and sweet and he made her human happy. That meant he was good. She let out a contented purr as she rubbed her head against Light's hand. 

L was delighted at the interaction and snuggled closer to Light. If Shadow approved of Light then he was well and truly safe. Light cuddled in and watched as L's drooping eyelids finally closed and he fell asleep. 

Light smiled as L's slightly ragged breathing deepend and he relaxed against him. "Good night, L… I love you" he whispered as he pressed another kiss to that sweet face. He planned on staying awake for a while to enjoy the feeling of having L, sleeping so peacefully, in his arms, but tiredness crept over him and soon he was fast asleep as well. 

Shadow curled up in the small gap between their bodies and purred with contentment. Having two people to sleep between kept her extra warm! It was then she decided that the light haired human could stay. She yawned before she snuggled down and joined the two humans and fell fast asleep. 


	7. Domesticity and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L spend the day together at L's apartment. They're getting closer! ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is cherished, so please leave some! :) next chapter will be another huge fluff fest- L's birthday!

When L awoke the next morning it was to the delicious smell of frying bacon. 

Which was odd, considering he lived by himself and was currently curled up in bed. Had Shadow somehow developed the ability to cook bacon? He wouldn't put it past that clever cat. He sat up with a yawn and a stretch and his blurry eyes caught sight of a jacket hanging up neatly. 

Hang on. That wasn't his jacket that was Light's-

L's eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth as memories from the night before washed over him. Light had come over with Near and L had asked him to stay and… L blushed as he remembered feeling so warm and safe in the other man's arms. True to his word, Light had done nothing more than kiss him and hold him and now it appeared that sweet saint of a man was making breakfast. 

_'I'm falling for you, Light'_ L admitted to himself as he debated whether or not to get out of bed. He still felt terrible and he was still rather snotty but he felt better than yesterday. 

He caught a glimpse of his sleep mussed hair and pale face in the mirror and collapsed back on the bed. Probably best if he didn't try to get up yet. He looked like death warmed up. He heard soft footsteps coming towards his room and closed his eyes. If he pretended to be asleep it wouldn't be so awkward. Hopefully. 

"...L?"

L sighed and opened his eyes. Of course Light would know he wasn't really sleeping. 

"Morning Light… is that for me?" L asked hopefully as he pointed to the breakfast tray Light was carrying. 

"For us" Light answered with a smile as he walked into the room and set down the tray. L's mouth watered at the sight of it. It was over laden with pancakes, bacon, strawberries, toast and even black pudding. Light must have been up early to prepare this because L knew he didn't have black pudding in his fridge (in fact, he didn't really have much apart from jello and cake in there) 

"How did you…" L was amazed as he looked at the tray. 

"You were fast asleep so I went and did some shopping for you. I don't mean to nag, Babe, but no wonder you're sick. You don't eat fruit or veggies and your fridge might as well be a cake shop counter"

L chewed his lip. That was true… "I was going to do some shopping but…" L gave a pitiful sniff to further validate his cause. 

"Of course, Baby, you're not well. Which is why I've bought you some healthy food and will make you some soup for lunch" Light smiled brightly. "As long as you're okay with me sticking around to look after you today?"

L eagerly nodded his head. That sounded just wonderful. Light would make him food (even if it was healthy) and hopefully they could get to know one another a little better in the process. If he was being honest though he just wanted to spend as much time as possible with Light. 

"Great. I've called Mikami and said I won't be working today anyway" Light passed L a cup of coffee. A Mocha with extra cream and sugar. L blushed as he realised just how hard Light was trying to impress him. "So i've got the whole day off. Oh, you had a delivery this morning. I signed for it and left it on the kitchen counter"

L smiled and scooted closer to Light on the pretense of reaching for a strawberry. "It's my new phone. Thank you for signing for it and… for doing all this. You're… you're very kind, Light"

Light shook his head demirely. "It was no bother, and I wanted to make sure my boyfriend was alright"

L blushed and flicked his eyes up to Light. They were boyfriends? He was both thrilled and a little afraid. Things were moving so fast and he was scared he'd mess up like he always did. He didn't want Light to be his boyfriend then disappear out of his life… 

Light wondered if he'd said the wrong thing as a worried expression passed over L's face. He didn't want to rush into things like before but surely that was what they were? 

"Okay" L finally agreed with a hesitant smile. "Just… be patient with me. I'm not good at-"

"People. Got it" Light leaned in for a kiss and L tilted his head up to receive it before he realised what he was doing. 

"I can't! You'll get sick!"

Light shrugged. "If I'm going to catch your cold I've probably already got it by cuddling you" 

_'He's got a point there'_ L thought as he leaned in to kiss Light. He sighed at the feeling of soft, warm lips against his and pressed closer. The kiss was slow and sweet and the feeling of Light's gentle fingers in his hair made butterflies dance in his stomach. He felt all tingly and happy and L wondered if perhaps Light had some sort of magic and had cast a spell over him. 

As the kiss continued, Light gently pushed L down to lay back and deepend the kiss, his tongue gliding into his boyfriend's mouth. L felt numb and dazed with pleasure at the sensation and didn't even realise Light was hovering over him until he pulled away. 

"Getting a bit… " Light flushed and L knew immediately what he meant. So it wasn't just him! Light was affected when they kissed like that as well! 

"Mmm me too" L admitted quietly. "I… really like you, Light"

"I really like you too, L" Light regretfully pulled away from those tempting lips and smiled down at the man he was determined would be his lover. "Why don't we finish up breakfast and have a shower?"

"To-together?!" L squeaked in alarm. It wasn't that it wasn't an unappealing prospect, far from it, but he did feel it was a bit rushed. 

"No" Light chuckled and tapped his nose. "You shower first, I'll clean up and then grab a shower as well…"

L realised Light was still wearing his clothes from the night before and probably felt a bit disgusting. Light was a little bigger than him but he was convinced his slouchy clothes would fit him and he had spare toiletries under his sink for when Nate visited. 

"Sounds good. We could both do with freshening up" L admited as he caught another glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked rather flushed now compared to earlier. Must have been all of those spine-tingling kisses… 

******************

Once they were both showered and dressed L found himself propped up on the kitchen counter setting up his new phone as Light bustled around his kitchen. It seemed so natural for Light to be in his apartment and L couldn't keep his eyes off him as Light chopped veggies. How did he luck out so well? His boyfriend was smart, sweet, intelligent and a damn god in the kitchen. Despite the fact that Light was putting vegetables into the soup it smelled amazing. 

"You okay, Babe?"

L looked up from his phone and smiled. "Yes, thank you. Um… I was just wondering, now that we're boyfriends… like… do you expect to just sleep with me soon? Like… when do boyfriends sleep together?"

Light's eyes widened and then narrowed. "No, Baby, only when you're ready and not before. I really don't want you to feel any pressure of that sought, okay?"

L smiled in relief. "I'm sorry. I can't help it sometimes my mind just…"

Light nodded his head and gave L a kind smile of understanding. "You know, I'd be happy to attend therapy with you if you're comfortable with that"

L frowned as he thought about that. It would either scare Light away or bring them closer together. It was a gamble and L wasn't sure if he felt he was ready to tell Light everything quite yet, even if he wanted. "Maybe in a couple of weeks?" He hedged. 

Light, as easy going as ever, smiled brightly and nodded his head. "Sure, Babe. Soups nearly done. I think you'll like it"

_'Hmm, we will see about that!'_ L hoped down off the kitchen counter and watched as Light scooped shockingly yellow soup into two bowls. It smelt delicious though, and L happily opened his mouth when Light held up a spoon for him to try. 

L's eyes widened in pleasant surprise as the taste of honey and sweet roasted vegetables played across his tongue. 

"Babe, this soup is amazing" L declared as he quickly scooped up another mouthful. 

Light closed his eyes and tried his best to hide his grin. That was the first time L had called him 'Babe' back. Not only that, but L was also eating butternut squash, yellow peppers and courgettes, all of which he professed to hate. 

Light laughed as L finished his bowl in record time. "More?"

"Yes please"

"Okay, maybe this time we can sit down with it, huh?" Light teased as he dished up another bowl and brought them over to the table. Shadow made her appearance and immediately cozied up to Light. 

L smirked as she twined sinuously around Light's legs. 

"You've got a friend" L commented as Shadow let out a throaty purr and continued to 'mark' Light as hers. 

"She's a beauty" Light reached down to scratch the cat's head. "And she's your best friend, so I'm happy she approves"

They finished off their soup and tidied the kitchen together. Both were struck at how natural it felt, this easy domesticity between them, but neither commented on it. Once they'd clean up, L decided it was time to snuggle on the sofa and watch a film. 

Light really couldn't care less what they watched, the opportunity to snuggle up with L was too good to pass up. They made coffee and settled down to 'watch' Game of Thrones. Light had seen a few episodes of it but hadn't exactly been hooked. When he told L this L was shocked and declared they would have to watch the entire series from season 1 to change his mind. 

_'Fine by me, more time to hold you'_ Light thought happily as L rested his head against his shoulder. The words 'I love you' burned on his tongue but Light bit them back. It was too soon and he didn't want to unsettle L. 

Light consoled himself by pressing a kiss to L's hair and breathing in that sweet scent. 

"Mmm" L smiled and glanced up at Light. He wanted him to kiss him but he wasn't about to point at his mouth like an idiot again. Seizing the moment, L arched up and pressed a soft kiss to Light's lips… chin. _'Seriously, L?!'_

Light thought the blunder was adorable and smiled as L flushed with embarrassment. He leaned down and captured L's lips in a sweet, tender kiss. He felt his heart flutter as L smiled into the kiss. 

They'd only kissed a few times, but Light had been quick to cotton on to the fact L liked to be kissed slowly and deeply. He kept the pace unheried as he gently twisted L in his arms to have easier access to his mouth. As the kiss continued and grew more passionate Light was horrified to realise something else was growing as well. 

"Um… " Light pulled away with a flush. "Best to leave it there for now" he gave a pointed glance to his groin and giggled when L's eyes followed his and then widened in realization. 

"Damn, you're hung" was the only thing L could think of to say. Those gray sweatpants of his were hiding nothing and he found it difficult to look away from the very sizeable erection outlined through the thin fabric. 

"Thank you" Light preened, his ego soaring at the words. 

Both young men could feel the sexual tension fill the room. You could cut it with a knife! L regretfully pulled away from Light, but not before he linked their fingers together in a loose handhold. 

Light bit down on his arousal and repeated a mantra of patience. He would not rush this. It was obvious they both wanted each other but if something were to happen in the heat of the moment it would be disastrous for them. He needed to build L's trust in him before that could happen. 

They returned their attention to the screen and L groaned as a gay love scene came on. Light shifted next to him and that caused him to snigger. 

"Oh shut up, like you're not hard" Light giggled. 

"Okay, I am a bit" L admitted with a blush. "Out of Ser Loras and Olyvar, who would you pick?"

Light scrunched his face up as he stared at the men making love on screen. "Neither"

"Seriously? Why not?"

"Well, neither of them have black hair for a start…"

L groaned and slumped against Light, a smile tugging at his lips. Just what had he gotten himself into with dating Light? "What about you?" Light asked after a few moments silence. 

"Oh, neither of them. They don't have auburn hair…" 


	8. Happy Birthday Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L talks to Light about why he has never celebrated his birthday before. Light makes good on his promise on showing L he can make him have the best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little Angst in this chapter as we find out just why L has never celebrated his birthday, but there is plenty of fluff too. 
> 
> Next chapter will contain a little bit of SMUT *cough-Ferriswheel-cough* 😏

L sat before his therapist and sipped at his cup of tea. He'd decided to reschedule his appointment to the day before his birthday as he felt he had a lot to get off his chest. L hoped this earlier appointment would help him enjoy (or at least, try to enjoy) his birthday. 

"So, L, what news? It's been… what, two weeks since I last saw you?" Dr. Naomi Missora asked softly. L liked the woman. She was one of those therapists who genuinely wanted to help people and she was discreet, direct and had just a hint of sass he admired. 

"Well… I'm… sort of dating someone now" 

Naomi's eyes widened and then a smile blossomed on her pretty face. "Well well well! Congrats, L! I can't wait to hear all about him"

L sat back in his chair and nibbled on a hangnail. Naomi noted the gesture that denoted anxiety and made a discreet note. "Well, he's my age and is an author. I met him at a bar when I was working a case. I thought he was winding me up when he first came over to talk to me"

Naomi didn't need to ask why. She knew. L suffered from low self esteem, general and social anxiety and he had done since he was a child. It was hardly surprising with his background and upbringing. 

"Anyway, he wasn't and I guess I was just charmed at his optimism. He's just so… happy and unphased all the time. He's… really sweet and patient with me butI'm worried my bullshit is going to be too much for him to handle"

Naomi arched an eyebrow. "If by 'your shit' you mean childhood abuse and neglect, sexual assault and child abandonment then no, you'd be wrong about that. I don't even know this man but my instinct is telling me he nurturing and protective of you. There's a glimmer of happiness in you that wasn't there two weeks ago"

L let out a shaky sigh. "I think I love him, Naomi, and it makes the prospect of losing him all the more terrifying…"

"You could try focusing on the positives for a change" Naomi suggested with a wry smile. "How much about your past have you told him?"

"Um… virtually nothing"

"Then that is the first step. To love someone they must be understood first. If you want Light to love you you must try and open up to him"

L winced as he tasted the tang of blood in his mouth. "I… could tell him about what happened on my birthday?"

"That's a good place to start and will open a healthy dialogue between you as well as give him context as to why your birthday distressed you. Has he mentioned any plans for your birthday?"

L couldn't stop the shy smile lighting up his face as he told Naoni about the fair.

"Talk to him today, L. Be decisive and brave because it is passed time you opened up to someone. You deserve to be loved and love is a game of chance. So take it"

L sucked on his thumb and slowly nodded his head. Light had said he'd pop over to Rainwater after work tonight. He'd take his chance and talk to him then… 

***************

"Hey, Light!"

Light glanced over and saw Matsuda, the well meaning but annoying junior editor hurrying towards him. Great. He'd been trying to sneak out of the office early to get to Rainwater. Matsuda clocked the flowers under his arm and waggled his eyebrows. 

"Hot date tonight?"

"Kind of" Light glanced at the clock pointedly. "I'd best be off, if you'll excuse me"

"Oh! Before you go, Mikami-San if you had the time to go over a few alterations he's considering for chapter fourteen?"

It took all he had to keep the pleasant smile on his face. "Well, like I just said, I'm busy tonight. And tomorrow. It will have to wait until Monday…"

"Wow, this girl sure is keeping you on a tight leash, huh?" Matsuda giggled as he stepped closer to admire the pure white roses. "Is she pretty?"

Light's smile turned slightly evil. "_He_ is beautiful"

Immediately Matsuda spluttered out an apology and turned bright red. "I'm so sorry! I really had no idea… you were… "

"What? _Gay_?" Light raised an eyebrow at the office idiot. "You can say it you know, Matsuda-San, it's 2019"

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to offend you! It's just… your books…"

Light rolled his eyes. He and L had discussed his idea to write his own gay erotic fiction under his name a few times and L was fully supportive of it. This interaction with Matsuda further spurred on his resolve to work on it. 

"As I said, I have plans. Please excuse me" Light brushed back a mortified Matsuda and managed to sneak off just before Mikami appeared to look for him. 

As he drove to Rainwater, Light found himself fretting. L had sent a cryptic text earlier asking to talk, Matsuda displayed the barely concealed intolerance to homosexuality that seemed pandemic in Japan and he had his new book on his mind as well. 

He was mostly concerned about L though. If he wanted to finish things he would be utterly devastated. 

_'No, I can't think of that. He put a X at the end of the text. He's only been doing that a few days and he is opening up to me slowly. Perhaps he wants to talk about his birthday and why it upsets him. He said he had therapy today and that would make sense…'_

Light pulled up outside Rainwater and hurried inside out of the sudden downpour. He was completely unsurprised, not to mention charmed, when he found L curled up in his corner booth with a huge cake and a laptop in front of him. Obviously L was focused on the cake. 

"Hey, Babe" Light smiled brightly at the sight of him. L looked up and smiled back, but Light knew what to look for now. The tight line of L's lips denoted nervousness. 

"Hey, Light" L finally replied. Light walked over to him and presented him with the roses. "Oh, wow, thank you, Light, they're beautiful"

"Oooh they are! Lemme go grab a vase to put them in! Oh, I'm Jenny, by the way" a short, pink haired girl bounced over to Light and beamed up at the handsome man. "You must be Light. I've heard allll about you!"

"Jen" L growled warningly. He was not in the mood to put up with her shit, even if it was harmless. 

"Nice to meet you, Jenny. You're Near's girlfriend?" Light offered his hand and the slight girl took it with a surprisingly firm grip. 

"Yup! Anyways, I'll leave you to cheer up the grump. He's been sitting there sulking for hours"

"Jen!" L barked, eyes flashing in anger. Light blinked at the irritation on L's face in surprise before looking back to Jenny. 

"He gets like this. Don't worry about it" Jen whispered as she patted his arm. "He's worked up about something"

"I am _right_ here now will you please go and find that damned vase so Light and I can talk!" L grit out before adding a reluctant "Thank you" he didn't mean to snap at her but all this talking was delaying his own conversation with Light and he just wanted to get it over and done with. Naomi, that all knowing bitch, had text him a 'friendly' reminder to 'not puss out and talk to Light' so there was simply no getting out of it. 

Jen scurried off with a huff and Light cautiously sat down next to L. 

"So… what's up, Babe?" Light tried to go for nonchalant, but clearly he'd got it wrong because that frosty glare was soon directed at him. 

"What's up? What are you, ten?!" L snarked. Almost as soon as the words left his mouth his eyes widened and he hunched his shoulders. "I'm sorry" he whispered as a few other customers shot pitying looks at Light. "I'm so sorry"

Light tried to brush off the hurt and slowly reached for L's hand. "Baby. If you need to talk, then we'll talk, but let's find somewhere more private, okay?"

L swallowed thickly, relief flooding through him. "Nate's apartment is round the back" 

Light assisted L to carry his laptop, cake and coffee out back and soon he found himself sat with L at Near's kitchen table. "Babe…?"

"I'm so sorry! I don't mean to be this way, I didn't mean to say that to you" L burst into tears and launched himself into Light's arms. Too startled to react, Light froze for a moment before he wrapped his arms around L and began to stroke his back. 

"Babe, shhh, it's alright. I know you didn't. You get defensive and snappy when you're stressed, I know. I've been doing some research on anxiety to try and understand you-"

_'To love someone they must be understood first…'_

Naomi's words gave him the courage he needed to speak. Haltingly at first, L began to tell Light about the horrific abuse he and Nate had suffered as children. 

He told him about the beatings, about their mothers neglect, of countless nights going to bed hungry and finally he told Light why he hated his birthday. 

"My… my dad used to strip me naked every year and make me… d-do things for his friends. I'd have to suck them o-or play with them and he'd make it into a joke saying I was their birthday gift!"

"Oh my god" Light felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He tightened his hold on L and pressed desperate kisses to his hair. "I'm so sorry, Baby, I'm so sorry you endured that. Fuck I'd kill those bastards if I could!"

L sniffed and nuzzled into Light's shoulder. He'd told him everything and Light hadn't interrupted or challenged him once. He had listened in cold fury as L explained why he was so 'messed up'

"You're far from it. I… I wasn't going to tell you but I think it's something you need to hear" Light gently pulled L away from him and cupped that beloved, tear-stained face. "I love you, L. I think I fell in love with you on sight to be honest. I don't expect you to say it back and I understand if you feel it's too soon but-"

Light's words were abruptly ceased as L pressed their lips together in a kiss. 

"I love you too" L whispered against his lips. "I love you too, Light!"

Light smiled tearfully and clutched L even tighter. "I promise we will work through this together, L. I will never hurt you like your father and his friends did"

"I know" and L did know. Light was his source of protection and strength and he leaned against him. "I want to break the cycle and have a good birthday"

"You will. I promise you that" Light pressed one last kiss to L's forehead and stroked his cheek gently. "They didn't…?"

"N-no. They were 'saving' that for when I was a bit older. Thankfully mum died and dad left before that could happen" L shuddered in revulsion at the thought of it. "Watari found Near and I trying to beg for food and took us in" L shuddered and let out a deep breath. "I'm scared, Light. I'm falling for you and I'm scared you are going to leave me like they did"

It was utterly heartbreaking and Light reached for L to hold him in his arms. "I love you, L, I swear I am never going to leave you. If you want to stay in tonight that is totally fine, I'm just so relieved you told me"

L fixed Light with a watery smile before he shyly reached to tuck auburn bangs behind his ears. "No. I want things to be different. I don't want to dread my birthday for the rest of my life. I just wanted you to understand me and… you can come to therapy with me, if you want" 

Light leaned forward to rub his nose against L's. As expected, it made L giggle and rub back. "I'd love that, L. Now how about we go and get another coffee and some more cake?"

L smiled and nodded his head. Coffee and cake with Light sounded wonderful. 

***************

The next day, L awoke feeling excited for his birthday for the first time in 13 years. He rolled over and stretched out an arm for his phone, a happy grin spreading across his face as he read the sweet message waiting for him. 

_ **'Happy Birthday, Beautiful! I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to wake you up with kisses this morning but I hope kisses of a different kind will do until I see you later. Expect your first delivery at 9 am. Don't leave the apartment, you have more surprises scheduled for 10 and 11 before I come to pick you up. Enjoy! Love you, Light x'** _

L's eyes widened as he noted the time. It was already 8:35! He jumped out of bed and rushed to the shower. Shadow meowed in annoyance as L flew past her without so much as a good morning pat. 

Somehow, L had managed to shower, dress, feed Shadow and put some coffee on by 8.55. He glanced at the door expectantly as the clock hands moved closer to 9.

On the dot, his doorbell rang. 

"Holy shit" L breathed. He gulped back another mouthful of coffee before he went to get the door. He opened it and peeked out. 

"Good morning, Sir, a delivery for a Mr L Lawliet?"

L smiled and signed for the huge box of Hershey's Kisses. He closed the door and drifted over to the couch in a haze of happiness. 'I can't believe he is going to such lengths. He said he was going to make my birthday amazing and he's certainly achieved it' L opened the box and popped a candy into his mouth. He smiled as he shot Light a quick text. He knew Light was pitching his new novel idea to Mikami and the publishers today so he didn't want to disturb him too much, but he had to thank him. 

_ **'Hey Babe, just got my kisses. They are lovely. I just wish I could have other kisses from you. I can't wait to see you later. Love you x'** _

L tidied up and paced excitedly as the clock slowly ticked down to 10 am. He couldn't wait to see what his next surprise was. Sure enough, at 10 on the dot the doorbell rang again. 

Looking back, L would realise this was the first time he could remember feeling the excitement he should have felt like as a child on his birthday. 

His next surprise was a beautiful bouquet of white roses, mixed with fragrant Lavender, star gazer lillies and the most stunning dyed blue peonies he had ever seen in his life. 

"Wow, someone clearly loves you" the delivery woman gushed as L signed for the flowers. "Happy birthday, by the way" she handed him a card and L felt butterflies explode in his stomach. Light must have been planning this for days. 

"He does. These are f-from my boyfriend" L flushed as he realised he'd stammered, but he wasn't used to talking to strangers. The girl simply beamed at him, though, and actually seemed pleased for him. 

"That's so cute! I hope you have a lovely day" 

L thanked her and closed the door. He placed his flowers in a vase and checked his phone again. No new messages. 

"Aw, come on, Light… message me. I want to know what they say" L sighed and scooped up Shadow. "Jesus, girl, I can't believe how much things have changed since I met him. I feel… better"

Shadow meowed and licked L's cheek. 

"Thank you, Darling, I love you too" 

He had another hour to kill before his 11 gift so he decided he might as well finish up some case work. Watari had already rang to wish him a happy birthday and so had Mello. He'd left their gifts on his table to open later. They didn't normally give him anything but it seemed Light's influence had reached them as well. Maybe he should open them. 

L picked up Watari's gift and opened it. It was a simple gilt photo frame with an old photo of himself, Nate and Watari. Attached to it was a small card:

** _Happy Birthday L. I am so proud of the man you have become. I pray the happiness you have found will colour your life always. Love, Watari. _ **

Tears formed in L's eyes and he wiped them away. "Oh god. They love me…" he'd always just thought Matt, Mello, Wedy and Aiber were just work colleagues, yet they had all sent him well wishes. Wedy had even signed him up for a history magazine subscription. She'd remembered that he had been meaning to do that. Those people cared for him and it was both jarring and overwhelming after so long of putting up walls and barties to realise he was loved. Light loved him. His friends loved him. 

"Oh, Shadow" L picked up his cat and nuzzled her belly. "You love me, don't you?"

Sharp yellow eyes opened and L smiled tearfully as she licked his cheek. Yes, she loved him too. For the first time in a long time he felt hopeful. 

The doorbell rang again and L climbed off the couch. He opened his door and smiled as Light, laden with a 'Happy Birthday' balloon, cake and… 

"Happy Birthday, L!" 

L's jaw dropped as Matt, Mello, Nate, Jenny, Aiber, Wedy and Watari emerged around the corner, laden with gifts and smiling encouragingly at him. 

"Oh my _god_" L whispered as Light enfolded him into a hug. 

"Do you like the surprise, Baby?" Light whispered into his ear. 

"I love it" L kissed him fully on the mouth and smiled as he heard Wedy wolf-whistle in the background. 

This was going to be the best birthday ever...


	9. Happy Birthday Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light go to the fair for L's birthday date. They learn more about each other and L surprises Light with a bold decision on the Ferris Wheel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh! They've taken the first step to intimacy, my babies! ❤

L was still buzzing with excitement long after Aiber, Wedy and Watari had returned to the office. Matt and Mello had left soon after to head out into town on a double date with Near and Jenny and L found himself excited at the prospect of his upcoming date. 

As Light boiled the kettle for some tea, L looked at the presents, cards, cake and balloons his friends and family had left him. He was filled with a warmth and happiness that told him yes, he could celebrate his birthday. The horrors of the past were behind him and they could never hurt him again. 

Light caught L looking at his gifts and smiled at him. Tonight was going to be extra special. As soon as they finished their tea they'd wrap up warm and head to the fair. He planned on spoiling L with candyfloss and maybe even winning him a soft toy on one of the attractions. It might have been a bit cliche for a date but Light wanted tonight to be about fun. He wanted L to enjoy his birthday once again. 

"Babe… I'm so lucky" L smiled whistfully as he turned away from the presents and joined Light in the kitchen. "Thank you so much for today"

"Don't thank me yet, Baby, the day's still young" Light passed L his cup of tea with a soft smile. "And you deserve it. You deserve to be loved"

L was struck by the similarity between what Light had said and what Naomi was telling him. It was just further validation of how supportive and good for him Light Yagami really was._ 'I'm so lucky to have you. I'm going to do whatever I can to keep you, Light. Even if I am an asshole at times I'm going to try and sort myself out for you. For us… '_

"I love you" L blurted out a bit awkwardly, "I really love you, Light"

Light beamed at him and curled a hand around L's hip as they leaned against the counter. "I love you too, Baby"

L was surprised to feel a spark of want flash through his body at the feeling of Light's hand on him. It wasn't like he didn't have those sorts of feelings because obviously he did. He was a healthy(ish) twenty five year old man. What was surprising was how he wasn't afraid of those feelings. He wanted Light to touch him. L bit back a smile and decided he'd make a move later when they were on the ferris wheel. He'd lost count of the amount of movies he'd seen where the main couple ended up necking on one of those things and he had to admit he wanted to experience it for himself. 

"What are you thinking about?" Light chuckled as he saw the naughty gleam in his boyfriend's eyes. '_Is he thinking dirty thoughts? God… is it bad that I want him to be?'_

"Oh, nothing" L smiled sweetly and sipped at his tea. "Just looking forward to tonight, that's all"

**************

L clutched at Light's hand tightly and pressed against him as a large group of costumed high-schoolers barged past them on the way to the fair. Light said nothing but squeezed L's hand. His poor Baby always got nervous in busy places. 

"Oh wow" L breathed as he spotted the bright lights up ahead. The fair was in the park (their park as L liked to think of it) and the smell of sugar and screams of excited children hung in the chilly air. It was a perfectly clear night and a sense of excitement sparked through the atmosphere. It was Halloween and the last night of the October fair. It was a night made for fun, frivolity and a night to simply enjoy life. 

"Look at that huge ferris wheel! Can we go on that later?" L felt like a child as he gazed up at the towering wheel. 

"Of course. We can do whatever you like" Light slipped an arm around L's waist and led him towards the ticket booths. He handed over their tickets and pulled L into the fair. Stalls, games, lights, music and candy filled up L's senses and he beamed at Light, happiness sparkling in his eyes. 

'_Oh fuck. He is so beautiful…'_ Light swallowed thickly and stared at L's face, trying to commit this moment to memory. He never wanted to forget the child-like happiness and innocent joy on his boyfriend's face. 

"Light! This place is incredible! What shall we do first? Oooh look! They have cat plushies! Let's try and win one"

Light laughed as L dragged him over to the stall. L's face fell as he realised it was a ring toss game. "Aw, balls, my aim's terrible" L sighed. He eyed up the black plush cat with longing. "How's yours, Light?"

Light smiled and reached for his wallet. "Let's find out, shall we?" Light paid the fee and smirked as the stall assistant handed him three rings. 

L grinned at the cute cockyness and stepped back to allow Light the room he needed to aim. His mouth dropped open in shock as Light threw each ring, each one landing perfectly over their targets. 

"What the…" the Stall holder mumbled in surprise. The guy had to be an athlete of some kind. There was no way someone could just aim that well. 

"I was junior champion at shotput and javelin in high school" Light brushed his hair out of his eyes and gave L a winning smile. "Guess I've never lost my aim"

'_Oh my fucking god. Just fucking take me right here, right now!'_ L wasn't sure if he was drooling or not but he was pretty certain he was fangirling over Light as Light pointed at the black cat plushie. "I'll take the cat, thanks"

Numbly, the stall holder handed over the luxury prize. Light immediately presented it to L. 

"Here. Happy birthday, Baby"

L clutched the plush to his chest, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "I'm going to call her… Happy"

Light smiled at the choice of name. He'd never seen L so happy in the four glorious weeks he'd known him but he was determined now more than ever to make every birthday as special as this for him. He didn't care if some people (i.e Mikami) thought he was moving too fast. The heart wants what the heart wants, and his was fixed on L Lawliet. 

"Good choice, Babe" Light wrapped his arm around L's waist and smiled at the way L was clutching onto the plushie. "What do you want to check out next?"

"Oooh the cotton candy stall?"

Light shook his head in amazement. He had never known someone to eat so much junk food and remain so skinny and have perfect teeth. His L was a miracle of science! 

"Guess it has been three hours since you last ate something. Can't have you wasting away" Light teased as they followed their noses to the candy stall. 

"Shut up, I can't help it if I have a fast metabolism" L grumbled good naturdley. "You don't think I'm a pig do you? Like I do eat… a lot"

Light rolled his eyes and squeezed L's waist, "Hardly, Babe. And I think it's cute"

Light treated L to whatever candy he wanted. He ended up asking for a bag since L wanted so much but he didn't mind. It was worth carrying the bag around just to see that bright smile on his face. "Enjoying your birthday so far?"

"Yes! This is easily the best birthday I've ever had" L was about to reach up from a kiss when a group of teenage boys suddenly began shouting obscenities. 

"Ew, _gross_! Fags!"

L whimpered in distress as he felt the stares. The sound of their sniggers transported him back to a time when he was a frightened little boy, surrounded by laughing men. His heart began to pound and he opened his mouth but no words were coming out. Light glared at the teenagers before leaning in to press a kiss to L's lips, amber eyes fixed on the group of boys challengingly. 

_'Go on. Say something else you bunch of little bastards. L might think I'm 'too nice' sometimes but he'll see a different side of me if you keep making him anxious!'_

Not knowing what to do the teenagers looked at one another. Light pulled away from the kiss and strolled over to the group of kids. "Don't you think it's a little rude to be calling strangers names like that. What are you, 13? 14? I suggest you wait until your balls drop before you say something that could land you in hot water. You're just a child so I won't punch you. This time"

The ringleader gulped as he looked up at Light. For a gay guy he was ripped and those amber eyes blazing down at him were quite scary. "So-sorry, Sir"

Light smiled thinly. L, and the couple next to him, where staring at him in slack-jawed awe. "Good. Apology accepted. Run along now"

The teens scarpered and Light turned back to L, cold anger vanishing at once to be replaced by concern. "Are you okay, Sweetheart?"

L slowly nodded his head. His heart was still racing but he felt safe as Light returned to his side and held his hand. "Can we go on the ghost train now?" He was having a good time (before that anyway) but he found he wanted a little space from the crowds. It was getting overwhelming as more and more people spilled into the fair and he could feel his anxiety rise. 

"Sure" Light squeezed L's hand, "Like I said, whatever you want. You're doing brilliantly, Baby, I'm proud of you"

L's heart soared at the praise. Light had obviously noted he was getting a bit jumpy as the place grew busier. "Thanks, Light. It's because of you, you know. You were amazing standing up to those brats. I could never do something like that…"

"Oh, you can definitely do that, Babe, don't sell yourself short" Light imagined one day in the future where L's anxiety no longer held him in such a tight grip. L was snarky and fiery by nature and Light knew he was strong enough to heal from his past trauma. 

As they were waiting in line for the ghost train, L suddenly realised he hadn't asked Light how his meeting had gone. "Babe, how did the meeting with Mikami go?" L had actually read the hundred or so pages Light had already and had been forced to eat some humble pie as he found himself enjoying the work. 

"Heh, that was a little white lie to make you believe I was busy so I could gather the guys together" Light admired with a sheepish smile, "The real meeting is on Monday. I'm not expecting it to go well, if I'm honest. Would you come with me?"

L nodded his head, eager to show Light the same support he'd shown him. "Yes, and if Mikami doesn't like it I will tell him to go fuck himself"

"See" Light nudged L's hip with his own. "Fiery" they were next in line and climbed into the carriage. Light grabbed L's hand and leaned in close to him. "Hold on tight if you get scared, okay, Baby?"

L snorted. He was born on Halloween, and as far as he was concerned the only monsters that were truly terrifying took human form. 

The ride began and L rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic music and the gaudy dummies jumping out at them. "Jesus, this is terrible," he muttered as a zombie sprang out. Screams erupted from the other passengers and L had to roll his eyes again. "Come on, it's not even that realistic! What zombie has a plastic wrap still on its damn head!"

"Oh yeah t-terrible. Totally unrealistic…" Light swallowed thickly. That last jump scare had set his heart pounding but he didn't want L to think he was a wuss. L was sat next to him, cool as a cucumber, and shoveling toffee into his mouth. 

L checked at the stammer and grinned evilly. "Aw are you scared, Baby?" He peered closely at Light's face. He was sweating! _'Ha! This could be fun!'_

"No! Of course I'm not afr-aaah! What was that?!" Light squeaked as something soft and feathery suddenly tickled the skin of his face. It felt like cobwebs! Light shifted closer to L and grabbed his arm. "I hate spiders! Fuck, do you think its actual spiders?!"

"String probably" L remarked dispassionately. "Guaranteed water will be next. Probably dyed red to look like blood. If you've actually seen proper artarial spray you'll realise how stupid it is because-"

"Babe!" Light yelped. He didn't want to know about arterial spray! 

"Sorry. You can hold on tight if you're scared, Light"

Light pouted but did scoot closer to L. As predicted, a blood curdling scream rang out through the speakers and they were shot with jets of dyed red water as the dummy of a girl crashed down clutching at her slit throat. 

"Yawn" L muttered, rolling his eyes at the theatrics. Light whimpered and pressed even closer to him. If it was possible he'd probably be in L's lap by now. 

"There, there" L soothed as they rounded another corner. "Probably a few more zombies and ghosts to deal with and then we can go on the ferris wheel, kay?"

Holding onto L, Light found he wasn't as frightened. Well, it wasn't like he was frightened per se, it was just he didn't like things jumping out on him. That was all. He certainly wasn't scared of something as stupid as a ghost train! 

The ride finally came to an end and Light all but scrambled out of the carriage. "I wasn't scared" he muttered as they walked towards the ferris wheel. 

L raised an eyebrow at him. _'Really, Light?'_

"I wasn't" Light suddenly realised what a child he was sounding and giggled. "Okay, so I was. Thank you for protecting me, L"

L grinned and reached up on his tiptoes to kiss Light's cheek. "You're welcome, Babe" L blushed as he remembered what he'd been thinking about earlier. "I'd like another gift from you for my birthday"

Light tilted his head. "Okay?"

"I want you to snog me senseless on the ferris wheel"

"Snog?" Light's frown of confusion deepened. It wasn't often L said something he didn't understand since his English was impeccable but he couldn't place that word. "What does that mean?"

"Kissing. Making out. Necking." L expanded. "I've seen so many movies where people snog on ferris wheels…" he felt a bit dumb for saying that, but Light had just been scared shitless on the ghost train so he decided it wasn't too bad. 

"Oooohhhh… I'd love to snog you on the ferris wheel" Light's eyes were sultry with amusement and longing. 

"Let's go then" maybe it was the lights or the atmosphere, but L was feeling brave and bold. He wanted to do more than snog Light on the ferris wheel. He thrummed with impatience as they waited in line. When they were finally seated inside their gondola, L pounced. 

"Woah" Light laughed as he grabbed into L. He realised with a blush he was grabbing onto L's ass but L didn't seem to mind. Light groaned as he felt L's lips on his and he opened his mouth, hungrily sucking the seeking tongue into his own. L moaned into the kiss and Light startled when he felt how hard L was. 

"Fuck, Baby" Light panted as he tore his mouth away. "You're so hard…"

L gulped and pulled Light into another blistering kiss, trying to tell him with his body what he couldn't say with words. '_I_ _want you!'_

The kiss grew steadily heated as the gondola rose in the air and somewhere along the line they found themselves grinding against one another. 

"Babe, are you sure?" Light had to ask, his cock throbbing in his jeans as L panted for breath. 

"Yes. I want to… Light, please…"

Cautiously, Light reached for the bulge in L's jeans and squeezed. L let out a whine and squeezed his eyes closed. "Please!"

'Fuck, how long has it been, Baby? You're so riled up!' Light licked his lips before slipping his hand into L's jeans and grasping the hard cock he found there. 

"Light! Aaaah! Please, Babe, please… ugn! I need this so bad"

"I got you, Baby" Light latched onto L's neck and gently sucked the skin into his mouth. He wanted his mark on that perfect white skin, and the way L was squirming in his lap made it impossible to resist. "Do you want to come, Sweetheart? Tell me"

L shuddered as he felt Light spread the precome ozzing from his slit down his shaft to lubricate his movements. "Yes. Please" his voice was breathy with desire and all he could see was spinning lights. He felt almost drunk on pleasure as Light began to pump his cock. "Aaaaah, Light!"

Light slipped a hand into his own jeans and freed his own aching erection. It was difficult, multitasking in this way, but he was more concerned with L's pleasure. L's squirms increased in urgency and Light knew he was getting close to release. 

"Feel good, Baby?" Light panted into L's ear, hips rocking as L's sweet moans pushed him closer to the edge. "So fucking cute. I love you"

L whimpered and suddenly spasmed, his mouth open in a silent gape as he came. Light groaned and bit into L's neck as he felt his cock throb and pulse in his hands. L's come was shooting between his fingers and Light stroked him through it, his body trembling with desire. 

L whined low in his throat and sagged against him, breathing heavily as he nuzzled into Light's neck and enjoyed the afterglow. It was very rare L felt the need to 'take care of business' but that had been exceptional. He hadn't been scared and he'd felt nothing but ecstasy. He trusted Light. 

Light glanced around and realized they were on the second descent. In a few minutes the ride would be over. "Baby, do you mind if I…" Light shyly gestured to his throbbing erection and L had his first real look at it. 

It was big but not freakishly so. It actually made him feel hot and hungry looking at it. "Yes, I want to see…"

Light gulped and slipped a hand down to grasp his cock. He stared at L as he worked himself, hips bucking as his excitement grew. "Baby… gonna come!"

L smiled and covered Light's pumping hand with his own. Light shuddered and let L take over. L's cool, slim fingers felt amazing around him and he let out a long, low moan as he tumbled over the edge. L stroked him through his pleasure until Light was weak and shaking beneath him. 

Everything had suddenly changed between them. They were _intimate_ now. 

"Thank you, Light" L pressed a soft kiss to Light's forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too, Baby. Thank you for trusting me to ask for that. It was amazing"

L giggled breathlessly. "It was, wasn't it?"

All too soon the ground came back into view and they sighed as they righted their clothes and wiped off their sticky hands on the Gondola wall. 

"Ew" L laughed as Light licked off his come from his fingers. 

"_Yum_, you mean. You taste sweet"

Despite his satisfaction, L felt his cock twitch at the words. "You're so sexy" he whispered in awe. "Um… " he blushed as they suddenly found themselves on the ground. L ducked his head and prayed no one paid too much attention to them as they clambered out of the gondola. 

Once they were safely away from the ferris wheel and any repercussions of jerking one another off on it, Light pulled L into a jubilant hug. 

"What do you want to do now? I mean… we've both got come in our jeans" Light laughed as he squeezed L to him. 

"Yes, but the night is still young and I'm enjoying myself. Let's go on the Waltzers!" L's brilliant smile was infectious and Light beamed back at him. He didn't like thrill rides as such but how could he refuse him? L was having a good time and they had both taken a crucial step in their relationship. 

"Alright, Baby, lead on" Light giggled as L dragged him towards the Waltzers. It was like they were carefree, happy teenagers again as they walked together, hand in hand, under the flashing lights. 

Light clung to L as they rode the Waltzers and L cozied up to Light as Light braved the ghost train again. After a burger and some more candyfloss, they found themselves in a pickle. Light had asked L to go back to his place as it was closer but L was worrying about Shadow. 

"Well, why don't we go back to yours for tonight and we arrange for you and Shadow to stay over mine in the week?" Light asked as they headed out of the park towards the taxi rink. 

L rested his head against Light's shoulder, a smile of pure happiness on his face as he imagined staying over Light's house. Light was his boyfriend and they had been intimate. It was heady stuff. He'd enjoyed the best birthday of his life and suddenly he felt blissfully unafraid of anything. 

"Sounds like a plan" L leaned in for a kiss and smiled as Light pulled him close. 

It was two minutes to midnight when they clambered into a taxi. 

"Happy birthday, Darling. I promise you every year from now on will be as good as this one" Light whis pered softly as he kissed L's hair. L smiled and snuggled closer as the clock struck12 and his first enjoyable birthday ended. If every birthday was as good as this one then he couldn't wait for the next... 


	10. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light attened the meeting with Mikami, and L shows how devoted he is to Light in the process. Later, L sleeps over Light's house for the first time and their intimacy deepens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gooooo L! Defend your man! ❤

All too soon, Monday rolled around once more and it was time to face Mikami. L stood by Light's side and glanced around the busy publishing house as they waited for a lift. It was huge and judging by the way people stopped to chat or smiled at Light as they passed, his boyfriend was a popular guy. 

"Heeey!"

"Oh god no, not _him_" Light muttered as he turned to see none other than Touta Matsuda hurring over to him. 

"Friend?" L smirked at the look of irritation on Light's face. 

"More of a fanboy really" Light mumbled under his breath. Matsuda bounced over to him with a bright smile and Light, who was actually a morning person, still felt it was too early for this shit. 

"So Mikami's ready and waiting in the office, we are all super excited for your new ideas and… oh, hello! I don't think we've met before. I'm Touta Matsuda, it's very nice to meet you"

L smiled thinly as he dipped his head. "L Lawliet" he didn't bother to add the 'Nice to meet you' bit because it wasn't nice to meet the irritatingly upbeat, bouncy man. He was getting in the way of his coffee and L hoped they could skip the pleasantries and get to the coffee machine. 

"L?... Oh! You're _the_ L?!" Matsuda beamed and slapped Light on the back. "This guy will not shut up about you. It's L says this and L thinks that"

L flushed and glanced up at an equally red Light. Even the tips of his ears were burning and L felt butterflies dance around his belly. Light _talked_ about him! 

"Thank you for that, Matsuda-San" Light grumbled, "Anyway, we're on our way to see Mikami but we're grabbing a coffee first so better go-"

"Sure! By the way, what did you think of-"

"_**Bye**_, Matsuda-San" L said firmly and tugged Light away and into the waiting lift. If Light wasn't rude enough to walk away from a conversation he was. Light giggled at Matsuda's shocked face as he the doors closed. 

"Babe, I should take you to work with me everyday"

L smiled, "I'd sort Matsuda out for you. Who even continues a conversation when you've made it clear you're done talking anyway?"

"Matsuda" Light answered with a roll of his eyes, "He's actually an alright guy but… well, he's a bit of an overzealous dumbass but his heart is in the right place"

L raised an eyebrow but let it slide. He was in Light's world here. Maybe one day Light would see his office and meet his team? 

He knew he'd be in for some teasing from Wedy and Mello especially, but he did want Light to exprience his work life as well. Light had expressed admiration numerous times when L had worked on cases that were on the news. 

_'You're changing the world, Babe'_ Light had enthused. L was still struggling to find the words to tell Light how he had changed _his_ world. 

"I'm so glad you're here" Light leaned in for a quick kiss, "Love you"

"Love you too. Now go and tell him you want to write what you want. You stood up to those brats at the fair without a seconds thought, Light, so you can stand up to him" _'And if you don't I will'_ L mentally added. He was enjoying reading Light's gay romance drama and he felt it deserved to be published whether or not it fit the 'standard genre' of white washed heterosexuality. 

Light was about to lean in for another quick kiss before the lift opened. He sighed and pulled away to find Takada stepping into the lift. 

"Light! Oh! Goodness, not interrupting anything am I? Are you one of the new interns?"

L arched a brow. "I'm Light's _boyfriend_" he replied stoniley. 

Takada's look could have melted ice, but L held her gaze. '_Fuck, I'm not making a very good impression on his work colleagues…not that I care about what they think'_

"... Oh"

L narrowed his eyes at the look of disappointment on the pretty woman's face. Her eyes drifted to Light and L realized she was attracted to him. For lack of a better phrase, her eyes really did light up as they fell on him_. 'Back the fuck off, he's mine'_ L thought, hackels rising at the thought of Takada cozzying up to his man. 

"We've been dating a month" Light, blissfully unaware of Takada's mood, wrapped an arm around L's waist. "But it feels longer, you know?" Light smiled innocently, oblivious to Takada's displeasure. 

"How… nice" Takada's voice was dry enough to cut and L bit back a smirk. She definitely fancied Light. _'Well, too bad, Bitch'_ L thought as he smiled sweetly at her. 

"Yes, it is" L trilled. "Light is _so_ handsome and gallant, isn't he? I sometimes struggle to believe he's _mine_" it was the truth, but he'd said it more to piss her off than to open up to her. Light melted as Takada's face went rigid with irritation. 

"Indeed. Excuse me, I'd best be off" Takada, nose in the air, got off at the next floor and fled with all the dignity she could muster. She knew a claim when she heard one and L had, in not so many words, told her to back off Light. She was bitterly dissapointed. 

L grinned at Light's obvious confusion. "What on _earth_ was that about?! She's normally so friendly" Light shook his head with a sigh. "Guess she's just having a bad day, huh?"

"Guess so…" L shrugged, his eyes glimmering with amusement. He was also worried, however. His earlier concerns about Light's good nature had just been proven true. People could and did advantage of it. _'Well they won't any more, not while I'm around to see through their bullshit. Light might be too nice and let people walk all over him but I'm not!'_

Once they'd finally had their caffeine fix they headed to Mikami's office. 

"I'm nervous" Light admitted as they walked. He wished he could hold L's hand, but PDA's were frowned upon during work hours... 

"Why, Babe? Are you worried he will refuse you?" L 'casually' brushed his fingers against Light's. "Look, Babe, you've said it yourself, you want to write under Light Yagami and expand your horizons as an author. If he won't publish your story someone else will. It's too good not to be published. I'm actually really proud of you for wanting to ditch the pseudo and go on your own"

Light smiled and grabbed L's hand. Fuck it, they could deal. "Thank you, Baby. I love you"

"Love you too. Now go in there and be direct. Don't take no for an answer and just say how you feel. I might not be very good with people but I am good at pushing their buttons. If Mikami gives you shit don't expect me to keep my mouth shut cos I won't"

Light chuckled and squeezed L's hand. He was warmed to the core by L's protectiveness of him and he was inspired by his boyfriend's strength and tenacity. He'd been frustrated for months and his L had given him the strength (and kick up the backside) to do something about it. He was done hiding behind an alias and pandering to what Mikami wanted. He would write what he wanted to write from now on or he'd find another publishing house to work with. 

"Ah, Light! And… L?" Mikami glanced between the two. Their hands were still clasped but he paid it no comment. He'd noticed a distinct change in Light these last few weeks and he suspected L Lawliet was the cause of it. If L was with Light now then it meant Light had something serious on his chest. 

Light greeted him amicably, after all, he did count Mikami as a friend. Drawing courage from L's presence, Light sat down before Mikami's desk. L perched on the sofa, dark eyed and watchful as Light and Mikami exchanged pointless pleasantries. 

"So, Light, what is it I can do for you?" Mikami leaned back, a little unnerved by those dark gray eyes boring into him. 

"I don't want to write as Asaki Nao anymore. I'm done. I want to write under my own name and… I've already started a new book. It's a homoerotic romance and I plan on publishing it"

Slowly, Mikami lowered his glass of water to the table. "Light… what you are suggesting is career _suicide_-"

L tsked and rolled his eyes but remained silent. This was Light's battle. He'd only intercede if absolutely necessary. 

"Is it though? Have you considered I am tired of living a lie? Asaki Nao is not _me_, Mikami. Yes, the books are popular but they are not what I want to write. I want to be free to express myself and I can't do that continuing as I am. I brought L here with me because he's the one whose given me the courage to face up to this reality and make a change. What I'm asking you is this: will you be willing to publish me as an author under my own name or do I need to seek out other publishers?"

Mikami's lips pursed into a thin line of displeasure. Light was an intelligent guy but he had always been rather easy to manipulate and gullible. He knew that Light was dissatisfied writing under a pseudonym but Asaki Nao sold and had made him, and Light, a shedload of money. Whenever Light had expressed doubts before he had been easy to steer back on track but now it appeared this wouldn't be the case. 

"Look, Light, I don't want to lose you. You've earned me a fortune and you're a superbly talented author… but I can't give you my backing for this idea. I can… empathize with your desire, I can, but the simple fact is it won't fly"

"Incorrect. The Japanese people have a strong subculture of Homoerotic appreciation. One only has to Google 'Yaoi' for evidence of that. Furthermore, Light would be snapped up by any avant garde publishing house. For the sheer novelty and break with convention alone, his books would sell. I think what you are trying to skirt around is the fact you do not want to be publically associated with a homosexual author and their writing. You've always known Light was gay but that was fine as long as he kept that side of him locked up in a box and wrote your popular hetero smut. Now Light wants to write something that you find unappealing and you won't back it. It has nothing to do with money or popularity, and you _know_ it"

Mikami spluttered as L called him out perfectly. He was so speechless he didn't know what to say. To buy himself some time, he took a sip of water. _'Knew he'd be trouble from the moment Light met him!'_

"In short, Mikami-San, you are homophobic, or at least highly uncomfortable with homosexuality. Same difference" L rose to his feet and approached Light. Light, stricken with shock and hurt at Mikami's rejection, leaned into his touch as L wrapped his arms around him from behind. "But know _this_. I have contacts throughout Tokyo. I can tear your little publishing house to the ground if I wanted to. You might have heard of the Detective L? That's _me_. All I have to do is click my fingers and you will be crawling with feds combing over your tax returns and records. You don't have anything to hide, do you? I'm rather good at finding things out… " L let the threat hang in the air. He was actually bluffing (a little) but Mikami didn't need to know that. 

"You're bluffing" Mikami finally whispered. He sounded afraid. '_Got you_!' L thought in triumph. 

L smirked. "Am I? For some reason, Light likes you. I don't. So for his sake I'm willing to negotiate. Here's the deal: you back Light's new book under his own name and announce the retirement of Asaki Nao or publish them under Light's name if that is what he would prefer. Either way, sales will soar and you will get your all important money. Light, however, will get what he wants and that is the freedom to express himself. If you don't do this, I will have my team investigate every single transaction this company has ever made. I'm something of a cynic, Mikami-San, but what publishing house has a squeaky clean record these days?" L leaned down and pressed a kiss to Light's head. Light beamed up at L, adoration in his eyes as L smirked triumphantly at Mikami. 

"I… I…" Mikami was flummoxed. He viewed himself as a fast talking charmer but this brat had just wiped the floor with him! 

"Why don't you take an hour to mull it over. Light and I will go for another coffee" L smiled pleasantly. 

In a daze, Light stood up and reached for L's hand. They walked out of the door and left Mikami to his rather frazzled thoughts. 

Twenty minutes later, as they were enjoying a coffee overlooking the gardens, Light received a phone call. 

He no longer had to write under Asaki Nao and his new novel would be published… 

*******************

That night, L and Shadow were guests at Light's house. They bought in champagne and cake to celebrate and L was jubilant as Light pressed kisses on his face. 

"You were _amazing_ today, Babe!" Light gushed as he poured L another glass of champagne. "You literally had him by the balls!"

L giggled as he accepted his glass. "That is what I do for a living… well, sometimes" L took a long sip and smiled at Light. "I'm sorry if you thought I was too forceful but… I could see him trying to manipulate you, Babe and… I have said this before but I worry your good nature will lead you to be taken advantage of. I suspect Mikami has been doing that for years and now you're mine I won't stand for it"

Light leaned over the table and cupped L's cheek. "Say that last bit again"

L rolled his eyes. "I said, now you're mine I won't stand for it-"

Shadow jumped down from the table, disgruntled as Light grabbed L and kissed him. L smiled into the kiss and twined his fingers in that beautiful auburn hair. 

"I love you so much" Light sighed as the kiss ended. "I don't care if it's only been a month. I know you're the one for me… I've finally found my prince"

L snickered. "Wow, Light, how corny is that" L's words lacked their usual snark, however, and his cheeks flushed red as Light stroked his face. "Do… do you really think that about me?"

"Mmmhmm. My little sister once said I'd have to kiss some frogs before I found my prince" Light's eyes were shining with happiness and L decided it was probably best to keep his mouth shut about his social media stalking of Light. 

"Clever girl" L finally replied. "Wouldn't exactly call myself a 'Prince' though" L's smile turned a little sad. "Sometimes I wonder if your patience will run out and… " L ducked his head, "I'm scared of losing you"

Light gathered L in his arms and squeezed him gently. "I will wait for as long as it takes. If you never feel comfortable sleeping with me that is fine, Baby, I want your _heart_ before I want your body. Always remember that" 

L felt a chill race down his spine at Light's words and tears filled his eyes. Who could claim to be so loved? Light's love for him was selfless and pure and before he knew it he was laughing and sobbing into Light's shoulder. 

It took awhile for the two young men to calm down. It had been a very emotional day and both were feeling elated and a little on edge. Light showed L around his home and L was instantly struck by the earthy colors and simple, but stylish, decor. Light's home was beautiful and when Light showed him space he'd made in his wardrobe for L's clothes L felt his heart melt. 

"I know we…" Light waved his hand, an embarrassed smile on his face as he mumbled 'Ferris Wheel' "But if you're more comfortable sleeping in the spare room I totally understand"

L scoffed. "Shut up, I'm sleeping with you and… um… I was hoping we could… d-do what we did on the ferris wheel again?"

Light's eyes widened and then darkened with desire. "If that's what you want, Baby"

L felt another delicious chill and nodded his head. "I'm comfortable with you Light and I know you respect me enough to take things at my pace but I also really want you" L shivered as Light gently stroked his shoulders. "Can we take this to the bedroom?"

"Yes" Light took L's hand in his and led him upstairs. Shadow, too preoccupied with exploring her new surroundings, left the two humans alone. She was happy that her human and the soft brown haired one were mates. Her human was much happier since meeting the brown haired one. 

Shadow explored the house room by room, the soft sighs and cries of pleasure drifting down from upstairs a mild inconvenience. Once she was done mapping her new territory she curled up on the sofa next to a black cat plushie and fell asleep, purring in contentment. 

Upstairs, still dazed and shaking from an orgasam that he could only describe as earth shattering, L curled up in Light's arms. Light was shuddering and gasping for breath, fresh sweat glistening on his face. They huddled together until their racing hearts slowed and L rested his head against Light's chest. It felt so natural to be curled up with Light in his bedroom. 

"That was amazing" Light nuzzled L's neck, "Did you enjoy it?"

L giggled and nuzzled back. "You know I did" 

"You weren't frightened or anything?" Light had to ask. He would rather die than hurt the precious man in his arms. 

"No" L whispered softly. "I'm glad it happened"

They'd ended up doing a little more than what they'd done on the ferris wheel. Light had masturbated L and in a moment of bravery L had asked Light to go down on him. Once he was certain L was okay with it, Light had went to town and reduced L to a quivering mess in minutes. L was still too traumatized to return the favor but Light had been more than satisfied with his hand. 

"I want to be able to do that to you" L whispered several moments later. "I want to be able to sleep with you and be unafraid"

Light pulled L closer and pressed a kiss to his hair. "One step at a time, Sweetheart. We have all the time in the world. Remember what I said. I want your heart most of all"

L bit his lip, tears welling in his eyes at how sweet and understanding Light was._ 'I don't deserve you, Light Yagami' _

"Sleep now, Baby" Light's voice was slurry with fatigue. "And tomorrow…Imma bake you brownies…"

L smiled in delight and nestled closer. "And I'm going to read more of your soon to be published book. Perks of dating an author is I get to read a bestseller first" he laughed softly, "Can we spend the day together tomorrow?" He added. He knew he was pushing it with taking so much time off from work, but Wedy and Mello had been understanding. Perhaps soon he'd take Light with him... 

" Mmmhmm. Not letting you go" Light mumbled sleepily. "You're mine"

L closed his eyes in contentment and rested his head on the spot just above Light's heart.

"I am..."


	11. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L invites Light to his office, and later that evening he and Light grow closer as their intimacy deepens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L, my boy! You done goooood! ❤ Our babies are getting closer and closer 😍

Waking up to sweet kisses and a firm, warm body pressed into his was something L was fast becoming addicted to. He smiled and kissed Light back, uncaring about morning breath or his full bladder. 

"Morning, Baby" Light's eyes were still heavy with sleep and L thought he had never looked so adorable as he did now, all sleep crumpled and smiling. 

"Morning" L whispered back shyly. Memories of last night washed over him and he blushed, "Um… I was thinking, would you like to come to the office with me today? Meet my team?"

It would be an important first step and Light was attending Therapy with him later that week. Might as well throw him in the deep end, because meeting Wedy and Naomi was surely that. 

"I would _love_ to" Light's smile somehow amped up in wattage, "I've admired the great detective L for a while, you know. Can't believe I'm actually dating him"

L's blush deepened. The thought of Light admiring him made him feel all tingly down there and he wasn't sure how to address that. "I'm hungry" he blurted out instead. 

Light chuckled good naturedly, pressed a kiss to L's hair and smoothly out of bed. "Pancakes?"

'_Marry me_!' L thought as he eagerly nodded his head. Despite their growing intimacy, L was still not comfortable using the bathroom together, so he waited for Light to use it first before going in himself. 

Once he'd finished and could hear the pleasant sound of Light chattering on his phone, L climbed back into bed and picked up Shadow. "What's up with you? Normally you're screaming for food by now… is it because we're not at home, Girl?"

Shadow meowed and rubbed her head against his cheek. Didn't her silly human know the brown haired one had already promised her bacon? 

Light soon arrived with breakfast and L smiled at the inclusion of a rose in a little vase. "You're the cutest" he mumbled as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth. 

"Hmm, pretty sure that's you" Light replied as he placed a saucer of bacon scraps on the floor for Shadow. L raised an eyebrow as his little traitor jumped down from his lap and made a beeline for the saucer. 

"So that's how you've gotten so friendly with her, is it? You bribe her with food"

Light leaned forward and gave L the slowest, sexiest smirk he had ever seen. "Why not? It worked with her owner"

_'Touche, Light'_ L shivered at the amusement glowing in those gorgeous eyes and that smile before grabbing his coffee and drinking it to avoid having to reply. L yelped as the hot liquid burned his tongue and Light quickly grabbed it off of him. 

"Are you alright?" Light asked in concern as L winced and stuck out his tongue. 

"Mentally? No" L tried to sass back but his tongue felt a bit fat and swollen, "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot"

Light smiled and handed L a cool glass of orange juice. "You're far from it. Have a sip, it should help"

L gulped down the juice and sighed in relief when it did help to soothe the burn. "Sometimes I just don't know what to say to you" L admitted quietly. 

"I know" Light rubbed his back, "But that's okay. It's just one of the things I love about you"

L smiled as he wondered for what must have been the millionth time since he'd met Light how the hell he'd gotten so lucky… 

********************

After showers, brownies and an impromptu make out session on the sofa, L decided it was probably best to show his face at the office and get it over and done with. 

As Light drove them, L warned him about what he was likely to face. 

"Wedy will throw you with a million different questions at once. She will literally stare into your soul and psychoanalyse you on the spot. She sorta sees herself as my replacement mother figure and looks out for me"

"That sounds scarily sweet" Light cleared his throat, "Anything else?"

L considered. "Mello might buzz around us like a particularly annoying fly but I think everyone else should be fine. Matt probably won't even notice you're there"

Light shrugged. He could deal with that and he was really excited about finding out more about L and his work. He'd put up with a few probing questions for that. 

L pulled up outside a rather western looking building and reversed into a parking spot. "This is Mello's. I always park in it to piss him off" L admitted with a grin. "He's probably on a coffee run so when he gets back and sees me here he'll throw a fit. As usual"

"Naughty" Light giggled and tapped L's nose, "I guess parking in your spot just isn't the same, huh?"

L shook his head and leaned in for a quick, nerve steadying kiss. "I've never introduced them to anyone before' L admitted softly, "I'm excited but I'm really nervous as well. I know they've met you at the Birthday party but this feels… official, you know?"

"I know. And I'm so happy to finally see where the great detective L works!"

L snorted in amusement, "You won't be when you see the state of the place" they climbed out of the car and L scanned them into the building, impressing Light with the tight security. 

"This is pretty hi-tech" Light murmured in awe as L scanned his retina. 

"Mmmhmm. The lowlifes of Tokyo would love to get in here, trust me" He took Light's hand in his and led him through a neutral, empty foyer. There was a snake plant that looked more dead than alive shoved into a corner and a mountain of deliveries stacked up. "Yeah, I know. We keep meaning to get around to that" L waved his hand dismissively. "Maybe one day"

Light didn't have long to take in his surroundings before L was directing him towards a set of imposing steel blast doors. 

"Wow" Light felt like he was in a movie as L pressed his finger to the sensor and the doors slid open. 

"Well, fuck me, L's alive" Wedy drawled as L and Light walked into the office. "Nice to see you again, Boss"

L rolled his eyes at her snark. "Bite me, Wedy"

Wedy puffed a perfect smoke ring and smirked at Light. "Best not, I think your boyfriend wouldn't appreciate that" she purred silkily. 

"Or your husband" L grinned as Aiber whipped his head around to look at them. 

Wedy gave him a 'fair play' sort of look and then all eyes turned to Light. Watari, in particular, was pleased to see the handsome young man. Nate had told him all about Light Yagami and he was relieved to find his earlier reservations were completely unfounded. It was obvious, even by how close they stood together, that L and Light were in love. 

_'I am so happy for you, L, if there is anyone most deserving of love and happiness in this world it is you'_ Watari thought as Light smiled warmly at him in greeting. 

"Anyway, sorry I haven't been around much lately, I've been a bit busy" L excused as he sat down in his chair. Light sat down next to him and admired the huge monitors dotted across the room. It really was like being in a sci-fi movie! 

"Bet you have" Wedy snickered under her breath before turning to L with a straight poker face, "We've had no real pressing cases. Matt's completed the hack you ordered and the results are pretty self explanatory. If there had actually been an important case we would have called you in, as it was, we decided to be nice and cut you some slack"

L smiled at Wedy, amused at her straight-talking ways. "Thank you, Wedy. I guess things were bound to die down a little after our last run in with the Yakuza-"

"The Yakuza?" Light squeaked, "Baby, are you safe?"

"Aw" Matt, who was slouched over his desk, finally lifted his head. "It's so cute when the uninitiated first arrive, ain't it?"

"Well, I'm safe provided they don't know who I am or what I look like" L was quick to reassure Light, "This is how I communicate with the outside world. Well, apart from when someone gives me a lame 'catch a cheater case'" L flicked his eyes over to Wedy accusingly before he brought up a large, Gothic 'L' on his computer screen. 

Light's eyes widened and he grinned in shocked surprise. "You've worked with my dad! I've seen this symbol on his computer! Oh my god, I've heard you speak to him through this weird voice filter-"

"Small world, huh, kid?" Aiber raised his cup of coffee in salute. Light blinked at him in confusion, wondering just what it was the man actually did around the place. From what L had said he took part in the occasional undercover sting but for the most part sat around drinking coffee and doing whatever his wife told him. 

"Guess so" Light reached for L's hand and held it, a small smile on his face at the adorable blush his boyfriend was sporting. 

"God fucking dammit, L!" 

"Sir, did you park in his spot again?' Watari sighed as angry footsteps stomped towards the door. L's smug smile said it all.

Mello flounced in, golden hair windswept and rage radiating from him. "The fuck, L?! That's my spot!"

L blinked innocently. "Oh. My apologies"

Mello snorted and stormed past, already on his way to the drinks trolley. "You can be a real dick, you know that, L? Good luck with that, Light, you're gonna need it!"

Light's head was spinning as he tried to follow the multiple conversations going on. Matt was trying to calm his irritate boyfriend down, Wedy was bickering with Aiber about 'Actually getting off his ass and doing something' and L and Watari were discussed cat flea treatments. '_They're all nuts_!' Light shook his head in fond amusement. It was a wonder L got any work done in this chaos. 

"Right! Who wants cake and coffee?" Watari gestured towards a pile of take out coffee and cake temptingly. 

At once the conversations stopped and everyone shuffled over to the trolley. Watari shot Light a conspiratorial wink as suddenly everyone suddenly shut up and swarmed over the cake. 

"It's all about keeping them in line" Watari admitted to Light over a cup of tea. "Everyone in this room has a very strong personality. Sometimes it's like watching over a group of squabbling school-children but L gets results. He's making an international name for himself now. Japan, England and the USA are contacting him to assist in cases"

Light smiled as he looked over at his boyfriend. It was like he was seeing another side to him. In his office, surrounded by people he trusted, his boyfriend was rather goofy and adorable. L and Matt were talking animatedly about Game of Thrones, not a stammer or awkward pause in sight. L seemed at home with this bunch of crazy, loud people and Light suddenly wished he could spend more time with them too. He got on very well with Nate and Jenny and had become something of a regular in Rainwater. He wondered if he could try and spend a bit more time in L's office as well… 

"I like seeing him like this" Light sighed. "Watari… do you think it would be okay if I did my writing here sometimes? Or…" Light flushed at the surprised look on Watari's face, "Would that be a bit presumptuous?"

"I think you should ask, L. I think he'd be delighted to see more of you" Watari patted Light's shoulder and said something that warmed the young man's heart, "As would we all. You're obviously a very special person to break through to L. God knows we've all been trying for years…"

As it happened, L was delighted Light wanted to work from his office. He set up a space right next to his desk and Watari set about organizing a security pass for Light. It was noted, but not commented on, that things were getting pretty serious between them. There was no way L would trust just anyone to have access to the HQ. Combined with the fact that Light was set to attend therapy with him the following week, Watari was convinced it was only a matter of time before they moved in together. 

When Watari thought about the nightmares and trauma L had experienced as a little boy, and the way he had shut himself away as a man, he felt hope swell within him. Light had managed to reach out to L. 

Surely that was a sign there was hope for everyone. 

*********************

Later that evening, they stopped off at L's flat to pick up a change of clothes and some cat food and essentials for Shadow. 

L was excited at the prospect of spending another night with Light and even more excited about Light working from his office in the morning. 

Everything had gone a lot better than he had expected. Wedy had kept the grilling to a minimum and after Light had finally informed Mello of his alias the blonde had been treating him like a god ever since. Light just seemed to fit right in with his team and even had a few good points to make regarding a case Wedy and Aiber were working on. 

Dinner that night was a takeout pizza because neither of them felt like cooking. Then it was cuddles on the sofa with Shadow perched on Light's chest and purring away as if she had known and loved him her entire life. 

L smiled at the sight of them together. It felt much the same for him as well. Just a month ago he would have scoffed at anyone who said he would meet the love of his life in a bar and that this would happen. 

L was struck by a sudden desire to thank Light for his understanding and thought back to that delicious image of his hard cock outlined in his grey sweatpants. 

Could he do it…? 

_'I want to make him happy. I want to make him feel good… I think… I think I could try'_

Light caught L's sultry look and turned his head. "Mm?"

"I'd like an early night" L announced. Light was surprised since they were only half-way through the documentary they were watching. Still, the opportunity to have more time cuddled up under the covers with L wasn't something he was about to turn down. 

"Alright then, Baby" Light pressed a sweet kiss to L's forehead and turned off the TV. "I'll give Shadow her supper and meet you upstairs in a bit?"

L nodded and climbed off the couch. Everything just seemed so easy between them and Light never pushed him for anything. Perhaps that was the reason he wanted to try giving Light Oral- because he felt safe and protected. 

He felt cherished by him. 

L left Light to feed Shadow (who was fast becoming Light's shadow) and hurried upstairs to get ready for bed. He couldn't deny that he felt a little apprehensive but over riding that was excitement at the prospect of taking this next step with Light. 

He brushed his teeth and changed into his cat pyjamas (which Light found adorable, apparently) and climbed into Light's bed. He felt nervous as he heard Light's footsteps coming up the stairs and took a deep breath. He could do this! 

As soon as Light was finished in the bathroom and had pulled him into his arms to cuddle, L pushed him flat on his back and straddled him. 

"L?" Light squeaked in surprise. Not that he was complaining but it was a bit of a shock. He shuddered as he felt L's lithe body, slowly dragging his hands up and down his flanks as L stared down at him. 

"Light…I want to try and… " L trailed his hand down Light's stomach and gently cupped the soft, but stirring flesh between his legs. "I want to make you feel good. Like you did to me last night"

Light's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't have to, Baby-"

L shut him up with a kiss, a small smile playing on his lips at the way Light melted underneath him. It made him feel sexual and powerful in a way he'd never felt before. "I know I don't have to. I _want_ to"

Light swallowed thickly, arousal coursing through his body at the confident gleam in those lovely dark eyes. "Okay" Light whispered. "You're in charge here"

L tilted his head and squeezed the hardening cock gently. Light let out a small hiss and bucked his hips, eyes squeezed shut as he moaned his name. L was hooked instantly. Light looked beautiful as his face filled with color. Light lifted his hips and L pulled his sleep pants off, his eyes immediately straying to the large, semi-hard cock that slapped up against Light's stomach. 

"Oh, _fuck_" Light panted. L hadn't even done anything to him yet but his blood was pounding through his veins. He couldn't remember ever being so turned on before. None of his past sexual experiences held a candle to this. He cracked open an eye and watched as L simply looked at him. "Is everything alright?" Light rasped as the silent appraisal continued and L looked over every inch of his skin. 

"Yes" L let out a soft giggle and pressed a kiss to Light's belly, "I just can't believe how stunning you are. Or that you're actually mine"

"I feel the same way" Light admitted with a crooked grin, "my heart is going nuts"

L scooted lower and curled his fingers around Light's cock. This was familiar territory and he gently pumped the silken length until Light was gasping out his name, cock pulsing demandingly in his hand and precome building on the tip. L used it to slicken his motions and brought Light to full hardness in record time, eyes fixed on Light's face as it twisted with pleasure.

"So good, L… oh fuck, you're so beautiful" Light groaned as L sped up his movements, "Love you!"

'_This is nothing like it was with them. There was just lust. They didn't love me. Dad didn't love me. It was nothing like this' _

L dipped his head and slowly lapped at the weeping tip of Light's cock. Light made a strangled noise and fisted the sheets. He had automatically gone to reach for L's head but, even now in the grips of pleasure, he didn't want to spook him. He'd said this went at L's pace and he meant it. He curled his fingers into the soft cotton sheets and gulped in air as L continued to slowly lap at him. 

Feeling emboldened by Light's shudders and gasps, L slipped the tip into his mouth and sucked on it, eyes flicking up to look at Light's face. 

"Oh…. Fuck, L!" Light's hips quivered and one of his hands found themselves in L's hair. Light's eyes snapped open and he hastily pulled it away. "So-sorry"

L shook his head, eyes burning as he looked up at Light. _'It's okay, I liked that_'

Light got the message and he gently ran his fingers through L's hair, barely applying any pressure but wrapping the silky strands around his fingertips to anchor himself. He felt L smile against him and then he was being taken deeper. His toes curled as he let out a harsh cry, his cock sinking into wet, tight heat. It felt so fucking perfect he felt tears trickle from beanth his tightly closed eyes. 

"L! Oh god, L!" Light shuddered as L began to bob his head, slowly taking him in and out of his mouth. He felt his balls tighten and he knew he was going to come embarrassingly fast. "Baby! I'm close!"

L immediately backed off a little and focused his attention on mapping the straining cock with his tongue instead. He traced the throbbing vein which made Light buck his hips and hiss. L catalogued every single reaction until Light was panting and quivering beneath him. L deliberated on what he should do next. They always made him swallow and he had hated it. But this was different, this was Light and he wanted to bring him over the edge. He wanted to taste his lover in this most intimate way. 

Mind made up, L pulled away long enough to give Light permission to come before he took him back inside, all the way to the root, and sucked _hard_. 

Light splintered apart beneath him, moaning L's name as he tumbled into bliss. L had a split second of warning as he felt the cock throb in his mouth before he tasted salty release flooding his mouth. Fighting back that instinctual panic, L closed his eyes and swallowed each pulse down. Light was gasping and moaning his name and L felt sheer triumph as he swallowed his lovers seed down. 

He'd done it. He hadn't let them win. This was yet another monumental step in his relationship with Light. 

L continued to suckle on Light's cock until it began to soften in his mouth. He pulled away and lifted his head, a cheeky, relieved smile on his face. "Was that okay?" His voice was slightly raspy and it sent a shiver racing down Light's spine. 

Light grabbed L and pulled him into a kiss. Their mouths feasted on one another's as Light inched L's pajama bottoms down and squeezed his ass, rocking L's hard cock against his body. 

"Mmm, Light" L shuddered, his own throbbing arousal finally registering. Light smiled and rolled them over so L was beneath him. He tugged L's pajama pants down and shot his boyfriend a sultry look. 

"Allow me to return the favour?"

L could only nod his head, moans spilling from him as Light's mouth descended lower and lower. Light kissed his chest, his nipples, licked his hip bones and then finally his mouth drew him inside and L lost himself to bliss… 


	12. Storms and Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three months since L and Light started dating, but they face their first real challenge when Light meets his manipulative ex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while watching Junjou Romantica. Misaki and Usagai-San's little jealous spats are so overly dramatic but adorable!

"Morning" Near chirped as L and Light rushed into the bakery, their hair and coats soaking with rain. "Nasty downpour you got caught in…"

"Please don't insert a 'Rainwater' joke, Near" L grumbled as he shook his head like a dog. Light stepped back to avoid being splattered by even more water, an amused grin on his face as L squelched over to the counter. "Any of those Nutella muffins?" L asked hopefully. 

"You're in luck. Jenny's been helping out the last couple of days. She's made a batch of twenty. How many do you want?" Near smirked as he waited for L's answer. L was tempted to say 'All of them' but he knew Near kinda had to make a living as well. 

"Six" L decided. Light would probably only eat one so that would leave five yummy muffins for him! 

"Sure. Mocha to go? Light, Latte, isn't it?"

L and Light had become quite the regulars and Near knew their order by heart now. Light nodded and thanked him as he slipped into 'their' booth. 

'_Hard to believe we've been together nearly three months!'_ Light thought as he remembered their first nervous date at Rainwater Bakery. It was like everything but nothing had changed since then. He and L hadn't gone 'all the way' yet, but they were planning it, and they had been intimate in other, wonderful ways. L sometimes requested to have sessions with Naomi by himself, and Light could only assume L was probably discussing his fears around intimacy with her then. Light knew it would happen soon, and while he couldn't wait, he was also careful not to push L. 

It would happen when it was meant to happen. 

_'You've improved so much, Baby_' Light thought as L walked over to the booth with their coffee. While L still got nervous and panicky in crowded places it seemed having Light's hand to hold helped limit his anxiety. L had even managed to go to the cinema, something Light was delighted with. Before his eyes L was growing stronger and healing and that meant everything to him. L spent every weekend at his house, and Light had began clearing space for him in his wardrobes and shelves. He wanted L to move in with him but wasn't sure how to ask. He'd never lived with someone before, but living with L and Shadow just seemed right to him. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

"You" Light smiled at L's question, "And how proud I am of you"

L flushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you, Light. It's because of you, you know" L passed him a Nutella muffin with a sweet smile. 

Honored L would willingly part with cake for him, Light accepted it with thanks and together they enjoyed their coffee and chatted about their upcoming work day. Light was going to spend the morning editing and then had a meeting with Mikami. L and Wedy were embroiled in a gruesome murder case and would be present for an Autopsy. Light sometimes found it hard to believe his L could handle such things, but it just showed how strong he really was. 

The morning rush began so L and Light left Near and Jenny to it to begin their own commute into town. Light was content to drive so L curled up in the passenger seat and ate another muffin. 

L glanced at Light occasionally, struck at how handsome and striking his profile was. _'I think I'm ready_' he thought as he stared at his boyfriend. '_You'd never hurt me. And i love you so much…'_

"Babe?" 

Light turned to glance at L. "Yeah?"

"I… It's… " L sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry"

Light smiled sadly. "It's alright, Baby. Try again later, huh?"

L cringed. It was moments like this that made him doubt how far he'd actually come, despite what Light said. 

Light pulled up at the office and L climbed out the car, wondering how he could explain to Light he thought he was ready to sleep with him. '_Maybe I should wait until I've spoken to Naomi again?'_

"Baby…?" 

L looked up at Light, embarrassed to be caught in his own thoughts. Before he could answer, a young man suddenly yelled out "Light?" and hurried towards them from across the street. 

Light turned and his face froze. "Takato…?"

"Light! It's been _ages_!"

L could only stare in shock as a young, hot, black haired guy rushed over to Light and embraced him. Light stiffened in surprise but wrapped his arms around the other man in return, an easy smile on his face. 

It was when the strange guy pressed a kiss to Light's lips that L finally unfroze from his stupor. 

"_Light_" L growled, his eyes narrowing in irritation, "Who is this?"

Light hastily extracted himself from Takato's arms. He knew that growl and while it was touching to see L get jealous on his behalf, he didn't want L to worry about his ex either. "Ah, this is Mishima Takato"

_'Your ex. Obviously_' L flicked his eyes between the two and he felt his heart ache. They looked good together. They looked… right. 

L didn't introduce himself, but continued to glower at the handsome young man who was beaming at Light and complimenting him 

"This is L" Light introduced with a bright smile, cutting through the compliments, "My boyfriend"

Takato gave L a not so subtle once over. "_Really_?" he all but sneered. 

L felt his hackles rise and stepped closer to Light. Without thinking he linked their fingers and amped up his glare. "Yes, _really_. Were you the one who ditched him for being 'too kind' whatever the fuck that means, or did you fuck someone else?!"

"L!" Light gasped, absolutely horrified L could just say something like that. On second thought he decided he really shouldn't be surprised. This was 'Born without a filter, I say what I want' L Lawliet. 

"I admit there were… mistakes made" Takato narrowed his eyes at L, "No one is perfect" '_Especially you. Why is Light even with you?!'_

Light felt helpless as he looked between them. It wasn't often he didn't know what to say, but this was one of those times. When Takato had cheated on him it had crushed him, but Takato had turned around and blamed Light's hectic workload for pushing him to find affection elsewhere. It was an expert move that played on Light's guilt and he still blamed himself for their break up. 

"So, anyway, I'd love to catch up sometime-"

"Absolutely not" L grabbed Light's hand and pulled him away. Light could only stumble after L as L frog marched away from his ex. 

"Babe-" 

"No, Light, it was pretty fucking obvious he wants to get back together and you would have agreed to meet up with him anyway, because you wouldn't think he'd make a move when he obviously would. God, your so bloody _blind_ sometimes!"

Light bit his lip, feeling a hot wave of anger bubble up to the surface. "Hey, wait a minute. I was with Takato for two years, L, and we have a history together. I don't think it's your place to decide if I can meet up with him or not"

L dropped Light's hand and stared at him incredulously. "Are you _that_ naive? Surely you understand you meeting up with him is bound to hurt me? He wants you back, Light! Why can't you see that?"

Light scratched the back of his neck. Takato was just watching them from across the street and his ex seemed oddly embarrassed for him. L was opinionated and had a tongue as sharp as a knife, but Light found that difficult to deal with in the middle of the street. 

"Only as friends, L! I'm not interested in him that way anymore" Light protested, his eyes wide and earnest. "I love you, Babe. You know that. I just… I just think it's up to me to decide who I meet up with"

'_Is it? Am I being ridiculous here? My gut is screaming at me that I'm right to mistrust him! It's obvious by the way he looks at Light he wants him back. What if this 'History' they have together persuades Light to give it another shot?!'_ L felt panic creep up on him and found it increasingly difficult to breath. He knew what was about to happen and he backed away from Light. 

"Babe?" Light reached out for him and L splintered apart. He had to get away. He had to breathe. 

L shook his head, tears in his eyes and abruptly fled into the office and locked the door behind him. He slumped against the door, his chest heaving as he struggled to breath.

Wedy immediately dashed over to him and shouted for Aiber to make some chamomile tea for L. They'd witnessed L's panic attacks before, but they had been few and far between. Wedy sat down on the floor with L and instructed him to breath deeply, guiding his head between his knees. 

"What happened?" Wedy asked gently, fingers stroking through L's hair as he slowly calmed down. 

"Met Light's ex and… oh god, Wedy, who am I trying to fool? I had a meltdown and all Light did was say it was up to him if he decided to meet up with Takato again. But I know he's going to try and win Light back, Wedy! How am I supposed to accept that?"

As L and Wedy had a heart to heart on the floor, Mello was on the phone to a frantic Light. 

"Light-LIGHT. Listen. He's had a panic attack. I know, yes- I know he doesn't get them often but. What? No. He's calming down now, Wedy always calms him down. Probably best if you don't come in today unless L asks you to. Well, not being funny, Sweetie, but have you considered it from L's perspective? He's probably terrified he's going to lose you" Mello ran his fingers through his hair as Light alternated between panic and confusion.

It was going to be a long day… 

*******************

Light stared down at his phone in shock. He'd never seen L so scared before and it made him feel terrible. Takato had taken advantage of L's abrupt departure and given him his new number. 

Numbly, Light had taken it before climbing back in his car. There was no way he could concentrate on work, and L had made it pretty clear he didn't want to see him since he'd locked the door behind him. 

_'This is such a mess. What do I do?_' Light rested his head in his hands and tried to rationalize. L was clearly very nervous about losing him and believed the worst in people. He assumed Takato wanted to get back with him and not meet up for a friendly drink or something. 

'_He did give you his number and kissed you on the lips, idiot!'_

"Oh, _shit_" Light breathed. Looking at it from L's perspective did make it seem bad. How would he feel if the shoe was on the other foot?

He'd feel like his heart was ripped out. Suddenly L's reaction made perfect, heartbreaking, sense. 

Light crumpled up Takato's number and flung it out of the car window. He and Takato might have history together but that was _past_. What was important now was his future with L. L had always had this uncanny ability to read people and what if he was right and could see Takato's ulterior motives when he couldn't? 

'_I'm concerned people will take advantage of your good nature, Light. You see the best in everyone. It's one of the things I adore about you but it also worries me. People aren't always what they appear to be. People are cruel, they cheat, they do whatever they want to achieve their own ends. People manipulate, Light, and you are a prime target for that'_

"It wasn't my fault!" Light burst into tears as L's words hit him. "Just because I was busy with work that didn't give him the right to cheat on me! He made me feel so fucking _guilty_ for it… And L knew. Of course L knew" 

With shaking hands, Light pulled over and sent L a text:

_ **'Baby, I realise what you meant. He gave me his number when you left. I've thrown it away. We need to talk, can you message me when you can? I love you so much, L. X'** _

Light smiled through his tears as L replied to come back to the office. 

He drove back and opened the door. Tearstained, pale and disheveled, L stood before him. Without a word, Light pulled L into his arms and held him tightly. 

"I love you, L. Only you"

L closed his eyes and rested his head on Light's shoulder. This had been the first storm in their relationship, and while it had been awful it had also validated something for L. 

Light was his rock and his strength. 

But he was also Light's. Without him, Light would probably live his life at the mercy of others. Without Light, he would probably live his life locked away from the world… 

Thank god they had one another. 

After a cup of tea, some words of wisdom from Watari, and some privacy from the others, L and Light had reached a decision. 

"L… will you move in with me? You and Shadow I mean? I want to prove to you that I'm serious. I want to wake up to you everyday. You're never at your apartment much anymore… " Light placed a tender kiss to L's hand. "I want to be able to help you if you ever have a panic attack. And… we need one another, Babe. I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

L considered that. It was true, he'd found himself staying at Light's place more often than not. He didn't have to sell his apartment, he could rent it out. Just for insurance in case… '_There I go again, already thinking of the negatives_' L forced the thought away and nodded his head. He wanted to wake up to Light everyday as well, and his cozy house felt more like a home to him than his apartment ever did. 

"I'd like that, Light" L whispered, tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Think you can put up living with me?"

"Mmmhmm. Pretty certain I can put up with that forever" Light wiped the tears from L's eyes with his thumb, "I adore you, Babe, and I never want to risk loosing you again. Takato is a manipulative prick and I see that now. You make me see things I haven't before. You just make my world brighter, L"

Mello shot Matt a pleased look as the pair shared a sweet kiss. There might have been a storm, but the sun was finally shining once again. 

"Ah-ah" Watari pulled Mello by the collar and returned him to his desk. "Leave them be, Mello. And sort out these clerical errors"

Mello sighed as he looked at all the work he had to do. It was still going to be a long day… 

Still, as he glanced over to L and Light embracing, he smiled and opened Facebook. Time to deal with Takato! 

_ **'Sorry, BITCH! Light's found his Prince! So fuck off and leave them the fuck alone you short-assed prick. ** _

_ **P.S: You know those nudes you sent Matt (MY BF?!) I still have them. If you go within fifty feet of either L or Light again I'm going to release them to your boss. Don't think I fucking won't, Sweetie! Ciao xxx'** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think! ☺


	13. Is this a dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light celebrate moving in together by having sex for the first time. Sweet, fluffy smut ahoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sex! Woooohooo ❤

"Light, where am I going to put all my dvds?" L stared at the shelves in Light's living room. He didn't think they were up to the job really, considering he had hundreds of DVDs. He didn't want to just take over Light's space either. Living together meant they had to compromise and share space and things. It was a heady thought for someone who had spent the better part of his early adult life living with a _cat_. 

"Uh…" Light scratched his head as he tried to think of a solution. L had moved in Friday and it was now Sunday. Moving in together was a lot of work and suddenly Light's house felt way smaller than it used to. Not that he minded, just seeing L's clothes next to his made him smile. His house was cozier with's toothbrush next to his and Shadows litter tray and bowls in the utility room. L had dotted a few pet beds around for her but she'd turned her nose up at them. She was quite content to bed down with her humans, thank you very much. 

Yes, Light was certain that his house felt like a home now with L and Shadow in it. Shadow had taken to her new home instantly and was happily prowling Light's garden and staking her claim. Being old and fat, she didn't wander far and was quite content to just sit on the fence and watch the world go by. 

"There's plenty of storage space in the basement for them. Besides, we normally just end up watching Netflix, Babe, so we don't really need many of them in here" Light finally answered as he broke out of his musings. 

L shrugged. That worked for him. "Okay, next on the agenda is…" L frowned. "Uh, what were we supposed to be doing next?" There were still boxes everywhere and going by the state of his foyer in the office, unpacking wasn't his strongest suits. 

Light grinned as he pulled L into his arms. "Pretty sure it's makeout time on the sofa"

"Are you certain that's scheduled for now?" L teased, already leaning in for a kiss. 

"Positive" Light walked them over to the couch and they fell down, mouths already locked as their hands roamed. Light pulled L into his lap (their favourite position for making out) and tangled his fingers in his hair as the kiss deepened. 

Shadow wandered back into the house and gave a cat equivalent of an eye roll as she spotted what her humans were up to. She was about to meow plaintively to remind them it was dinner time when she noticed her bowl was already full. 

'_The brown haired one is definitely better at remembering than my one_' Shadow thought, happy with her new circumstances. She trotted over to the bowl and left her humans to their strange face sucking routine. 

"Babe" L pulled away and gazed down into Light's eyes. "I… I think I'm ready to…sleep with you. Properly, I mean"

Light's eyes widened with realization. "Are you sure, Baby? I don't want you to do something you regret and you know I don't mind waiting. I want you to be absolutely certain" Light cautioned gently, "It's a big step"

'_No bigger than moving in together. Besides, I really want to. I'm going mad with desire for you_' L shifted on Light's lap, brushing their aching arousals together and making Light hiss at the contact. "I'm certain, Light. I want you"

_'Is this a dream? I can't believe we're finally going to sleep together!'_ Light was overjoyed and kissed L passionately, his cock throbbing with anticipation as L sucked on his tongue. 

Light suddenly pulled away, nervous excitement making him chuckle. "I don't want to get carried away. This has to be special for you, L. I'm talking champagne dinner, a long bath and rose petals on the bed"

L snorted but flushed with pleasure as his romantic boyfriend beamed up at him. 

"Indulge me" Light pecked L's lips. "I will make it _so_ worth your while…"

L shivered. He had no doubt of that. Light was experienced and going by what he could do with his mouth and tongue ('oh god, that tongue!) L was pretty certain he would soon be feeling a lot of pleasurable new things under Light's tuition. 

"Alright then" L breathed, his heart pounding. "Shall we leave the rest of the unpacking until later?"

"Definitely. I'm going to make a start on dinner. Why don't you go and have a nice long soak?" 

"What should I wear after my bath?" L smirked at Light, a naughty smile on his face. Light always got hot and bothered when he wore one of his shirts. 

"The long gray T-shirt. With nothing underneath?" Light asked hopefully. 

'_Why not? It's not as if we haven't seen each other naked before.'_ L climbed up from Light's lap and shot him a sultry look. "Alright then"

Light let out a laugh of pure joy and relief as L headed upstairs for a bath. "Is this my life? Fuck! I can't believe this is happening. Right. Food. Champagne. Rose petals. Lube" Light listed everything he needed and dashed around in a mild panic. "Got to make this special for him" he muttered under his breath as he rifled through his cupboards. L ate basically anything Light cooked and it had already been agreed Light would do the majority of the cooking (it was safer that way) but L especially loved Light's soups. 

"Right. I'll make vegetable soup, then a stir fry with beef and sticky sauce and then brownies. He loves all of that. Champagne" Light yanked open the fridge and was relieved to find he still had two bottles left. They'd been a gift from Misa and Mikami for his last book launch, but he hadn't had the time, or occasion, to drink them. 

Shadow watched as Light dashed around the kitchen and wondered just why the brown haired human seemed so frazzled and was muttering to himself. Deciding it must just be another silly human thing, she left him to his panic and went to curl up on the sofa. 

L, meanwhile, was a lot more relaxed than Light. He lay back in the large clawfoot tub and smiled to himself. Steam rose slowly from the sweet smelling water and he felt so relaxed and content. The occasional bang and clatter from downstairs made him giggle. No doubt Light was dashing around the kitchen like a madman. 

_'And he's doing it for me!'_

L heard a loud, "_Fuck_! The soup!" and snickered. He'd been lazing about in the bath for a half hour or so and was getting wrinkly, so he decided to get out and lend Light a hand. He couldn't do much in the kitchen but he could mix ingredients to help out. 

He dried himself off as quickly as he could and threw on Light's baggy gray shirt before heading downstairs. 

"Babe, do you want me to lend a ha-"

"No!" Light quickly shut the kitchen door. "Go watch a movie or something, Baby, I'm nearly done!"

L blinked as the door shut in his face. '_Okay_…'

L laid the table and put on but he was more interested in listening to Light muttering in the kitchen. The door suddenly opened and a sweaty and disheveled Light appeared, smiling triumphantly. 

"I'm done!"

L helped Light dish up, and soon he was enjoying one of the best meals he'd ever eaten in his life. "This is amazing" L mumbled between mouthfuls. 

Light poured them a glass of champagne, his eyes sparkling at the praise. "I think I'll go for a quick shower and leave you to demolish the brownies" he grimaced as he wiped sweat from his brow. 

L bit his lip to stop himself saying '_Why? We're only going to get sweaty again soon!'_ Since Light was obviously uncomfortable. 

"Okay, Babe" L replied sweetly. "Thank you for making this, Light"

"You're welcome" Light smiled in reply, trying not to get too flustered as he thought about later. '_Food first. Then shower. Then… '_ "Are you nervous?" Light couldn't stop himself from blurting out. 

L, who was sipping his champagne, locked eyes with Light. "I am. In a good way. I'm excited to finally know you… that way. I'm happy my dad and his friends didn't get to ruin this for me"

Light swallowed thickly at that reminded. If he could turn back time and strangle anyone it would have been Lawrence Lawliet. The mood had turned a little somber, but Shadow soon fixed that by jumping up onto the table and joining them for dinner. 

"Such a fatty" L scolded as he gave her a few strips of beef. Shadow wolfed them down, yellow eyes huge and pleading for more. 

"Okay, a few more bits and then down" Light caved, palming off some of his own meat. "She's a little tyrant, isn't she?"

L smiled indulgently as he stroked her sleek fur. "She is. But she's got me through some pretty dark times. She loves you, Light, and not only because you bribe her with food. It sounds really silly but… remember when I had that cold and you stayed over? Shadow took to you straight away and I just knew I was safe with you" L blushed, the champagne tingling delightfully on his tongue. 

Light smiled at the fat cat and gave her an extra strip of beef. '_That's for helping me show L he could trust me'_

Once they'd finished their dinner and Light had eaten a single brownie, he went upstairs to shower and left L to demolish the rest. 

L felt too nervous to eat many, so he busied himself by switching off the lights and doing the dishes until he heard the sound of the shower switching off. 

"I'm so nervous, Girl" L whispered to Shadow as he finished the washing up, "But I'm excited too"

Shadow meowed. 

"I know" L stroked her face. "Love you too. Can you give us some privacy for a while?"

Perhaps she really could understand him, because she hopped off the kitchen counter and began to play with her catnip mouse. L watched her for a few moments before he took a deep breath and headed upstairs. 

It was time to finally lose his virginity and cement his relationship with Light. 

He pushed open the bedroom door and melted at what he found. Light had scattered rose petals on the bed and had even lit a few scented candles. The room smelled amazing and L couldn't stop himself from sneaking over to Light and cuddling him from behind. 

Light jumped and then relaxed as he felt L nuzzle into his back. "Sorry, I was just looking for…" Light flushed as he fumbled for a bottle of lube. "God" Light cringed when the bottle fell from his hands. 

"Babe?" L asked, concern in his eyes. Light was never this nervous. 

"I'm just terrified of hurting you" Light admitted softly. "I'd rather die than do that, L" he picked up the bottle of lube and gave L an embarrassed smile. "I feel like this is my first time too"

L felt a strength come over him and he turned Light to him. He kissed him before pulling him over to the bed. "I trust you and I want you" 

They fell on the bed, mouths meeting hungrily. Light's towel was plucked off, and L smiled into the kiss. Feeling Light's warm skin against his own made lust sizzle through him. Going on instinct, he ran his hands down Light's back and stroked those lean hips. Light groaned into the kiss and tugged L's shirt over his head. 

Between blistering kisses and roaming hands, their nerves still ebbed and they let instinct take over. L gasped when Light dipped his head and tongued at a nipple. 

"So fucking beautiful" Light whispered in a lust-roughened voice. L cried out as Light's hot kisses trailed down his neck and collarbone. Then he felt those soft lips on his nipple, one hand sliding down his stomach to curl around his cock. 

"Ah! Oh, god! Light, _yes_!" L arched his back as sweet waves of pleasure radiated through his body with each lap of Light's tongue. Light kissed every inch of skin he could reach and marked out paths with his tongue until L was writhing beneath him in ecstasy. 

Light continued to pump L's cock, smearing the precome over the shaft with his thumb. He wanted L as relaxed as possible and he knew one way of doing that was to get his lover to come before penetration. 

"Can I suck you off, Baby?"

L nodded his head, squirming with pleasure as Light peppered his belly with little kisses. He cried out at the feeling of hot, wet kisses all over his shaft and when Light took him in his mouth his entire body began to shake. 

Light didn't let up for a moment and began to bob his head, moaning around his mouthful as he felt L quiver beneath him. Light knew he wouldn't have long to wait before he could taste his lover. He glanced up and saw how L's face was flushed and twisted with pleasure. He continued to suck strongly, tonguing L's slit and making him choke out desperate whines and moans. 

"Light! Im-Ahh! I'm so… gonna… " L suddenly arched, his control snapping as he let out a hoarse cry of pleasure. Light eagerly swallowed his release, lapping L's slit to encourage more come to spurt out. "Light! Oh god!" L clutched at Light's head, the other man's throat constricting as he swallowed his come making him see stars. Light kept licking and sucking until L was utterly spent, panting for breath as his body tingled with satisfaction. 

Light released the softening flesh from his mouth and kissed his way up L's body, leaning over him and smiling at how dazed L was. 

"Alright, Baby?"

"More than alright" L smiled crookedly, "That was amazing"

Light kissed him deeply, letting him taste himself on his tongue. L arched up into the kiss, feeling a faint tingle of lust shoot through him. They were far from finished tonight and he was eager to feel Light move inside his body. 

Light urged him onto his side and drew one of L's legs up to rest over his hip. It would have been easier to prepare L if he was on his front, but Light wanted to look into his eyes and reassure him. Light traced one slick finger slowly around L's relaxed hole before pressing in gently. 

L bit his lip at the pressure but willed himself to relax. He gazed into Light's eyes as the slim digit sank inside him. "Feels strange" L rasped, wiggling his hips a bit.

"Does it hurt?"

"No" L smiled at the intense concentration on Light's face. "It's… oh!" L let out a surprised gasp as Light began to wiggle his finger. "Feels… ah!"

Light chuckled and pressed a kiss to L's cheek. "I'm going to make it feel good, L. Think you're ready for another finger?"

"Yes" L was actually rocking back against the intrusion and he felt his cock begin to swell and fill as Light expertly stroked inside of him. Light pushed in a second finger and L winced at the slight sting. Light immediately stilled and waited for L to relax before pushing the rest in. 

"You're doing so well" Light praised, peppering L's face with kisses. "It feels incredible inside you. All warm and tight. Like velvet" Light crooked his fingers and L yelped, a sharp pulse of pleasure racing up his spine. "Found it" Light whispered to himself, aiming for the spongy gland and scraping his fingernails against it. L spasmed in his grip and cried out sharply as an even more intense spike of pleasure assaulted him. 

"You're so sensitive" Light chuckled in delight as he fingered L, reducing the precious man in his arms to a writhing, moaning mess. "Does it feel good?"

"So good!" L grabbed Light for a kiss, overcome with lust as Light pushed him closer and closer to the edge. Light pressed in a third finger and L didn't even appear to feel it. Light smiled in relief and kissed L's sweaty brow. 

After ten minutes of careful stretching, L's body was relaxed and ready for him. Light was aching to be inside him. In fact, he was certain he'd never been more turned on in his entire life. Just watching L's face twist in pleasure as he moved his fingers inside him was enough to make Light's cock throb with need. 

"Baby…You're ready" Light whispered shakily, "Lay on your back so I can look at your face" 

L shifted onto his back, dark eyes gazing trustingly up at Light. Struggling to remain calm, Light slipped a pillow under L's hips and used a generous amount of lube to coat his cock. L watched him, a red flush to his face and his chest heaving with pants. 

"I can't promise this part won't hurt a little, especially for the first time" Light admitted quietly. "If it's too much or you want me to stop just say so and I promise I will"

L took a deep breath and nodded his head. Each touch felt monumental, from Light's hands guiding his legs to wrap around his waist to the reverant kiss Light placed on his forehead. 

"Breath deep, Baby, it helps" Light murmured as he lined the tip of his weeping erection up against L's hole. He waited until L was relaxed and pliant beneath him before he pushed against the tight ring of muscle, the resistance making him bite down on his lip. L let out a sharp whine at the sting of pain but sharply shook his head when Light asked if he should stop. 

_'He's only just inside me. I can do this!_' L dug his nails into Light's forearms and breathed through the pain as Light's cock pushed into him, inch by careful inch. Suddenly L's eyes watered as he felt Light push against a second ring of muscles further inside him. 

"Haaaa! Light! Wa-wait! Hurts!" L sobbed, ashamed at his reaction but unable to continue. Light immediately stilled, despite the near overwhelming urge to slam inside and fuck that glorious tight heat. The strain on L's face was enough to keep him locked in place. 

They gasped for breath and waited until L's body slowly relaxed around the intrusion. Light smiled and brushed away L's tears. He leaned down for a kiss and tasted salt and passion on L's lips. 

Light eased forward the last few inches and L gasped raggedly at the sensation. He was so full. Light was inside him! 

He'd done it! 

"Light!" L rasped tearfully, "You're inside me!"

Light was moved to tears himself as he kissed L's face. "I am. It feels so amazing. Oh god, L, I love you so much"

They kissed wetly, tears coursing down their faces as Light found a tentative rhythm. L hissed at the slight burn as he felt Light move in him but it was absolutely beautiful as well. He stared, enraptured, at Light's face. He could see pleasure in his hooded eyes, and the way his hair fell into his face as he moved was one of the most erotic things L had ever seen. 

L held onto Light and smiled tearfully at him, the pain lessening and sweet pleasure slowly taking its place. Light let out a muffled curse as he thrust a little deeper and L arched beneath him, mouth falling open in a gasp as he felt sparks of pleasure flood through him. 

"Oh, Baby, so tight" Light's voice was strained and L realised by the shaking off his arms and the sweat beading on his forehead he was holding himself back. He wanted to see what Light looked like as he came. He wanted to feel Light's come pulse inside his body. 

"Faster. More." L gasped, hips rocking as Light smoothly altered his pace and began to fuck harder, faster and deeper. L sank his nails into Light's thighs, moaning in sheer pleasure as Light worked them closer and closer to the edge with each careful pump of his hips. "Oh fuck!" L tensed and came with a startled sob as he felt Light's cock head press against his prostate. Light shuddered and ground the tip of his cock against L's sweet spot, eyes greedily drinking in the beautiful sight of L writhing beneath him. 

When he eventually calmed down enough to open his eyes, it was to the sight of Light smiling down at him. 

"I'm so sorry" L gasped, absolutely mortified he'd peaked so fast. Light's answer was to scoop up some of the come striping up L's belly and suck his finger clean, amber eyes gleaming with pleasure. 

"Don't be. I'm glad I made you come. You certainly are very sensitive, aren't you, Love?"

L smiled shyly. He still felt… on-edge and he found himself craving to be filled again and again. Mello would later declare him 'a natural bottom' but right now L felt insatiable. He wasn't a virgin anymore. He was making love with his boyfriend… 

Light licked his chest clean before he resumed his gentle thrusts, eyes locked with L's as he edged closer to climax. He spiraled into bliss, eyes refusing to close as he came with a long moan. L smiled as he felt Light's cock throb inside him. The pulses of warm come actually felt good, and he curled his toes as a sudden strong tingle shot through him. He felt nothing but ecstacy and tightened around Light's thrusting, spurting cock. Light cried out harshly, his orgasam wrung out of him as L spasmed and cried out his name beneath him. 

Some time later, Light came back to himself and realised he was pinning L to the bed after collapsing on top of him. L didn't seem to mind though, as he was gazing up at the ceiling thoughtfully, one hand tracing idle patterns on the damp skin of Light's back. 

"L… you okay?" Light asked, carefully pulling out of L's body. He flicked his eyes down and was relieved to find no blood. 

"I'm good…" L's voice was soft and dreamy and Light grinned. His Baby was thoroughly snagged out. 

"You came again when I came. You're incredible" Light felt himself twitch just thinking about how sensitive and responsive his L was. 

"You're incredible" L returned softly, "I feel like this is a dream. If it is I don't want to wake up"

Light pulled L into his arms and kissed him deeply. L smiled into the kiss, rubbing his body against Light's. 

They soon dozed off, too tired to care if they were sticky. Besides, they would make love throughout the night, eager to learn all they could about one another through touch and kisses. 

By the time the sun rose the next day, L had been well and truly initiated into the carnal acts and he slept through his alarm. Light, utterly satiated and exhausted, slept through his as well. 

Shadow was disgruntled when her humans ref used to wake up to feed her, but settled between them to go back to sleep as well. Curled around one another, L and Light smiled in their sleep, content in the knowledge they had finally found the one for them. 

Nothing would wake them up from this dream. 


	14. Standing Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light spend Christmas with the Yagami family. After his father's hostility to himself and L, Light finally stands up for himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shout out to Shira who gave me the inspiration for this chapter to explore why Light feels the need to please people and not assert himself. 
> 
> I feel like this has really added to the fic and fleshed out Light's character in such a good way I will actually be extending the length of the fic so I can explore it more throughly. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the suggestion, Shira, and I really hope you like the chapter and that I've done your wonderful idea justice!

L was unspeakably nervous as he packed his bags. It was December 20th and he and Light were spending Christmas at his family home. Although L had met Sachiko and Sayu several times for coffee, he'd never really had much of a chance to see Soichiro Yagami. He detected a hostile atmosphere between father and son and it made him apprehensive to say the least. 

L wanted to make a good impression on the Yagami's. He and Light had been dating for five months. They lived together, So hee wanted to show them he was serious about their son, and yet he knew if the hostility simmering between father and son did blow up, he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. 

He'd defend Light with everything he had, even if it meant leaving a sour taste in everyone's mouths. 

"Baby, you nearly ready?" Light called from downstairs. 

L sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His hand was actually shaking with nerves. He gave himself a mental pep talk. He could do this. His anxiety was getting better. Light said so, Naomi said so. Hell, even _Mello_ said so. 

"Y-yeah" L called back, forcing himself to take several deep and calming breaths. He could do this. He didn't really have an actual family for Light to meet (though he did count his work family as one) so this was the next important step for them. L would never admit it but he sometimes daydreamed about Light asking to marry him. Such things weren't possible in Japan (more's the pity) but there was an endless list of progressive countries they could wed in… 

'_Okay. Time to stop thinking about that_' L mentally shook himself and picked up his bags. Shadow was waiting for him patiently at the door. At first Souichiro had been adamant that 'the cat wasn't allowed' it had taken a team effort from L, Light, Sayu and Sachiko to finally make the stubborn man relent. 

L had announced he wouldn't stay somewhere over the holidays without Shadow and, loyal to a fault, Light had backed him up. Faced with the prospect of not having his son stay with him over Christmas for the first time in 24 years, Souichiro had little option but to relent and allow Shadow to stay as well. 

"Come on then, Girl" L opened the door and the fat cat waddled out. L hoped Souichiro would just leave her alone. If he saw the old man being nasty to his precious baby… 

"Hang on, Babe, let me help you" Light rushed up the stairs to help L, who was literally swamped with bags. "We are only staying week you know…" he chuckled as he shouldered a few. He staggered under the weight of them and gave L an odd look. 

"Yes I know, but a lot of this is Shadow's stuff. I've packed her bowls, her food, her toys, her scratching post, her kitty litter and tray and then I packed a bag and-" L explained as he listed off all of what he considered 'The Essentials' for their pampered cat. 

Light melted at the sheer adorableness that was his L and shut him up with a kiss. "Our girl will want for nothing, Babe, I assure you. Mum has even said she will make her a special Christmas dinner of her own"

L smiled at that. Sachiko Yagami was a good, kind woman. The kind of woman he had always wanted his own mother to be. He reminded himself to message Nate and Jenny later, no doubt his brother would be expecting an update on how he was settling in at the Yagami's. Then L added Matt, Mello, Wedy and Watari to the list, because they would all probably message to see how he was too. 

_'They are my family. Bunch of asshole's_ L thought fondly. They heaved their luggage to the car and set off on the hour long journey. Part way through, a thought popped into L's mind he couldn't shake. 

"Hey, Light?"

"Hmm?" Light kept his eyes on the road (it was snowing and the traffic was ridiculous) but stroked L's knee to indicate he was listening. 

"Um. I was wondering. You know your parents? What do they think about you being gay?"

L watched as Light's jaw clenched for a brief moment, reflecting what he assumed was stress and irritation. He was about to apologize and drop the subject when Light answered. 

"Dad is still deeply ashamed. He is a traditional man who wanted a traditional son. One who marries, has kids and doesn't work as a writer" Light smiled wryly, "I am his '_life's disappointment_' as he so kindly said a few years ago when he was sloshed on whiskey" 

L hissed in anger. "His **_what_**?! How the hell is he not proud to shit about you? You're a hugely talented and popular author! You've… you've found someone who would literally die for you. Surely my gender doesn't matter compared to that?!"

Light smiled sadly and squeezed L's knee. "You'd like to think so, but those things really do matter to my dad. We get on better than we used to. I had to move out or we would have ended up killing one another. Look, Babe, I wanted to talk to you before we get there anyway. My dad is… a difficult man. I know you are going to clash with him-"

L opened his mouth to protest but closed it again when Light smiled at him and shook his head. "You _are_, Babe, because that's just who you are. My dad is probably going to say and do a lot of things you aren't going to agree with, but for the sake of Sayu and mum I was hoping… Well, I was hoping you could try and rise above it?"

_'Rise above it?! Is he bloody mad?_!' L narrowed his eyes and glared out of the window in annoyance. Of course Light would ask him something like that. His kind Light was a natural peacekeeper, scared of rocking the boat. He was the exact opposite and sometimes loved rattling people's cages and getting a reaction from them. He knew without even meeting the man properly he was more than a match for Yagami Senior. 

But. He had Light's feelings to consider too... 

"I will _try_ and rise above it. But if he insults you to my face do not expect me to just roll over and take that. What you do the same if he said something nasty about me?" L finally compromised. 

Again, Light's jaw clenched and his hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel. "Fair point. You know I wouldn't accept that. Okay, We will just have to try and survive this experience the best we can. Probably end up going for lots of walks too" Light conceded with a humorless chuckle. If his father so much as dared to insult his L there would be world war 3.

While the conversation seemed to reassure Light, it did the exact opposite for L. L slouched in his seat and stroked Shadow slowly, getting lost in the feeling of her fluffy fur between his fingers as he thought about the impending disaster/family Christmas about to happen. 

When the car finally pulled up at a stunning, sub-suburban home, L's stomach was in knots. 

'_Oh god. Please don't let this go as badly as I think it will'_ L watched as a young girl, Light's sister, dashed out of the front door to greet them. He found himself smiling as the happy girl waved excitedly at them. 

"Light! L! I've missed you guys so much! Hey, L, I've baked you some cookies!"

L beamed at her and climbed out of the car. He hugged her tightly, breathing in the sweet scent of her honey shampoo. At least they had an ally in Sayu. 

*******************

2 hours later, L found himself sat in Light's old bedroom, looking around the faded posters on the wall as they unpacked. Shadow had stuck close beside them, perhaps sensing Souichiro's disapproval at her presence. 

"It's alright, Darling Girl" L soothed as he picked her up and rubbed her cheek. "Your Dad and I will protect you"

Light giggled and paused in his task of hanging their clothes up. "I thought you were her dad?" He smiled in happiness at the prospect of being a cat dad. That just showed how much L loved him! 

"Well, she has two now so I thought you could be Dad and I will be Daddy" L explained quietly, a red flush spreading across his face. He'd been calling Light 'Dad' to Shadow for weeks now and the clever cat had picked up on his new title easily enough. He had just been too embarrassed to tell Light. 

A small, soft smile lit up Light's face. '_You're perfect, L, and you don't even realise it. I love you so much'_

"Boys! Dinner will be in five minutes!" Sachiko called up the stairs. 

L and Light made a face at one another. Boys?! They were both 24 years old! 

"Sure thing, Mum!" Light called back with a fond eye roll. "I think she'll be calling us that when we're 40, so don't take offence, Babe"

L tried to imagine himself and Light at 40. It seemed like such a long time away but he knew life could pass one by in a flash. It was only really 16 years down the line… 

They left the rest of the unpacking until later and filed downstairs. The hallway was lit with beautiful garlands and L had to admit the Yagami's sure knew how to decorate. Their home reminded him of the christmassy opulence he saw in western movies, with beautiful wreaths and a giant, sparkling Christmas tree. He just hoped their hospitality would be as warm as their home was… 

They took their places at the table and everyone dug into the marvelous spread Sachiko had prepared. Conversation of dinner was kept light, but, as the wine flowed and the evening wore on, L could sense a shift in atmosphere. He found Souichiro's heavy black stare on him several times, but he refused to look away from it. He lifted his head haughtily and stared the elder Yagami down. 

_'You will not intimidate me'_ L thought fiercely as he leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Light's cheek. 

"If you wouldn't mind, we are eating" Souichiro cleared his throat, "And my daughter is present. I would rather her not witness such… _acts_"

Light flinched at his father's words but L stared at him boldly, an eyebrow arched in challenge. "Everyone has finished eating at the moment, Yagami-San, and if by acts you are referring to me kissing your son. Well…" L took Light's chin in his hand and turned it to face him. He kissed Light firmly on the lips. "I love him. Kissing is the most perfect expression of that, isn't it?"

"It is!" Sayu squealed, staring at her brother and his cute lover with round, starry eyes. "You should totally go find some mistletoe and-"

"Sayu"

Sayu bit her lip and looked down at her plate. '_God, why does Dad have to be such an ass? He should be happy Light has found someone who loves him as much as L does! Grumpy old man!'_

Sachiko cleared her throat and smiled encouragingly at Light. "Do you want some more, Dear? You haven't eaten much" she would never stop fretting about him, despite the fact he was a grown man. She didn't like it when he didn't eat much. She didn't like it when her husband made hurt flash in her son's eyes either. 

"Sure, Mum" Light forced a smile and accepted some more Lamb Stew. He wasn't particularly hungry (but how could he be with his father glowering at him) nor did he have much of an appetite, but his mother had gone to a lot of effort and he didn't want to worry her. 

"This is amazing, Yagami-San" L smiled shyly at Sachiko as she refilled his bowl. "I thought Watari made the best stew but he's definitely got competition"

Sachiko flushed at the praise. "Please do call me Sachiko, L-San, and thank you very much for the compliment"

"Watari. He works with you?" Souichiro butted in. He'd been waiting for an opening to quiz the dark haired young man about his job. 

"Yes. He and a few others" L flicked his eyes to Souichiro. "I believe Watari has assisted you and your colleagues in cases on my behalf, Yagami-San…"

"Indeed. I must admit I was surprised when I discovered my son was dating the L" Souichiro settled a heavy stare on L, "I've admired your work for quite some time, Detective"

_'Woah, a compliment?!'_ L dipped his head. "Thank you, Yagami-San"

"If only my son would get his head out of the clouds and pursue such a worthwhile career as yours is, instead of writing… _smut_" Souichiro just had to ruin it. 

L's eyes narrowed into slits. "I think your son has a _fantastic_ career. I think he is exceptionally talented and I for one can't wait until his new novel comes out" L replied bitingly. He felt Light tense beside him and shot him a look under his lashes. He hadn't been outright hostile but damn if he wasn't going to defend him in this. 

Buoyed by L's efforts on his behalf, Light smiled placidly at his father. "It's as L said. I am happy. I am successful. That's all that matters. I'm sorry you find me a disappointment, Dad, but I'm afraid I'm not about to change. And by the way, I don't write smut. I write romance novels, there's quite a difference!"

L could have high fived him. Sachiko and Sayu exchanged nervous glances. The atmosphere was thick with tension. Souichiro suddenly slammed his fist down, his face twisted in anger. 

"More's the pity, Light! I've always tried my best with you. Sent you to the best school. Gave you whatever you needed to succeed and this is how you repay me? Bringing a man home with you and writing books for a career? Pah!"

"Souichiro!" Sachiko scolded. She stood up and glared at her husband. "That is quite enough wine for you, I think!"

L grit his teeth as anger boiled inside him. He was physically shaking with rage when Light gently took his hand and stood up. Automatically, L stood with him. 

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Dad, but I am done feeling guilty and ashamed for who I am and what I want. You've been extremely rude in front of L and I do not appreciate it. Mum, Sayu, I'm sorry, but L and I are going to leave for a while. Perhaps when we come back Dad will act more like an adult instead of a petulant _child_!"

L kissed Light, overcome with a fierce pride in him as Souichiro spluttered in indignation. "I love you so much, Baby" L sighed, eyes glowing with happiness. "Come on, let's go get some hot chocolate!"

Light wrapped an arm around L's waist and shot his father a challenging glare. '_Say one word about him, Dad! Say one word about us!'_

Souichiro seemed to have gotten the memo that his son was suddenly a stronger character than he had once been. He automatically chalked it down to L's influence and was both satisfied and irritated by it. He felt lost as he stared into his son's eyes. They were burning with fury in a way he'd never seen before. His son had stood up to him… 

And it made him feel like shit. 

"Light-" Sachiko tried to call him back but L, Light and the ever loyal Shadow had already walked out of the door. 

"Dammit, Souichiro!" Sachiko rounded on her husband, angry words on her tongue that suddenly died when she saw the tears glistening in her husband's eyes. 

"I just want what's best for him!" Souichiro abgirly wiped his tears away, "Why can't he see that?"

"Do you love him?" Sachiko asked softly, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. 

"Of course I do! He's my son!"

Sayu looked at her parents and sighed softly. It wasn't a nice conversation to have but it had been a long time coming. It was time that Light stood up for himself and stopped shouldering the guilt their father dished out to him. She was grateful to L for showing her brother that. "If you love him then you should tell him that. You should realise his happiness is all that matters. He might not be doing what you want him to do but it is his life, Dad. I expected better from you!" Sayu laughed bitterly, "Do you have any idea how much you hurt him? L is the best thing that has ever happened to my brother and I won't sit here and listen to you judge them! It's Christmas for god's sake! It's supposed to be a time of love and acceptance!'

Sayu shook her head and announced she would return downstairs when L and Light had returned. Sachiko didn't try to stop her. It was obvious she needed time alone. 

Stunned by his daughter's words of wisdom, Souichiro flinched guiltily. His daughter was wise beyond her years. It was something he had always known but to have those soft brown eyes fixed on him… 

He felt ashamed. His daughter was disappointed in him and it cut deeply. Was this the way he made Light feel? What right did he have to inflict such pain on his own son?! 

"I'm… going to go for a walk" Souichiro excused himself, pulled on his coat and headed out into the snowy night. He had a lot of reflecting to do… 

Left alone at the table, Sachiko Yagami buried her head in her hands and prayed for patience.

She could only hope Sayu's words and Light's bold (and long overdue) defiance would be enough to bring her husband around. He wasn't a bad man. She knew he loved their children deeply. 

Hopefully some soul searching would remind Souichiro of what was truly important in this world:

Family, love and acceptance and not pride, vanity and Social expectations… 

**********************

L and Light had found themselves a little cafe to sit in and ordered some hot chocolate. The waitress had winked when L asked if Shadow was allowed to sit on his lap and assured her she wouldn't be any trouble. 

"What cat?" The cute girl shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about, Sir!"

L smiled brightly at her, touched at her understanding and made a mental note to make sure she had a very hearty tip. He was learning that not everyone was a threat. There were some genuinely nice people in the world, and the more time he spent with Light the easier it was to spot them. 

As their drinks were being made, Light reached for L's hand and held it in his own. "Thank you, L. I've never spoke back to my Dad like that. I don't think I could have done it if it wasn't for you at my side"

L squeezed Light's hand. "You are stronger than you know, Light. You are everything to me and I feel now you've stood up to him your father will back down"

Light smiled wistfully. "Is that your super-detective deduction or your wish, Babe?"

"Both" L answered flatly. "Souichiro is misguided and rude as fuck but I can see how much he loves you. And never thank me for having your back, Light. You have mine everyday" L thought back to the time when he couldn't even go grocery shopping without having a meltdown. "You've changed my life, Light"

"And you've changed mine" Light leaned in for a sweet kiss and the waitress just about died on the spot. 

"Oh my god! So cute!" She squealed, her inner Yaoi fangirl roaring to life. "Do you guys want some cookies? They're only gonna get chucked out otherwise" the cafe was due to shut in half an hour and she found herself wanting to be nice to these two young men. They'd arrived with an air of sadness about them… 

"Sure!" L brightened at the mention of cookies and Light shook his head wryly. Where did L _put_ it? He could eat him under the table and yet by some miracle of science he was as slim as a rake. 

_'And so beautiful_' Light smiled as he pictured L's lithe body in his mind. They'd made love enough times for him to memorize every dip, every curve and every inch of that creamy skin. 

After delicious hot chocolates and cookies, L and Light felt a lot better. L made sure to tip the girl handsomely and she was overcome with emotion. 

"You've just made my christmas!" She squealed, reaching up on her tip-toes to press a kiss to L's cheek. Light laughed at how red L suddenly became and wished the waitress a Merry Christmas. 

In a daze, L followed Light out of the cafe and towards the car, Shadow clutched protectively to his chest. 

"I've never been kissed like that before" L murmured, one hand drifting to his cheek. 

"Should I be jealous?" Light teased, smiling at how flustered L was. 

"No! I just meant… a stranger has never done that for me" L was quick to explain, "It felt… Really nice"

Light smirked. L had tipped the girl enough to pay rent for an entire month and yet he was so grateful for the kiss and kindness of a stranger? It melted his heart. 

They drove back to Light's house and walked through the door, hand in hand. What they hadn't expected was to be met by a red-eyed Souichiro. 

"Light… L. May we talk?"

They exchanged surprised glances but nodded their heads. Souichiro led them into the sitting room and settled by the fire, inviting them to join them. 

Sachiko smiled proudly at her husband and excused herself to the kitchen to tidy up. Sayu wanted to stay but one look from her mother had her scurrying into the kitchen to help clean up. 

Souichiro took a deep breath before smiling sadly at his son and his lover, who sat hands clasped on the sofa, "Light, L… I am so sorry…"


	15. Happy families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light start to enjoy their festive stay at the Yagami house, and Light finally realizes L wants to marry him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Some fluff, smut and resolution ❤

"Would you like something to drink?"

L and Light shook their heads, keenly aware Souichiro was stalling. The man sighed and nodded his head. 

"I want to apologize to the both of you. Light, I have only ever wanted your happiness. I've come to realise instead of encouraging you to persue what makes you happy I've been trying to push what makes me happy onto you instead. I've… I've done a lot of thinking. Your sister made me feel ashamed tonight. She hurt me deeply even though she did nothing but tell the truth. I realised then that I have been unintentionally hurting you just the same, and I've been doing it for years" Souichiro took a deep breath to compose himself. 

L squeezed Light's hand as he saw tears well in those lovely amber eyes.

"Dad… am I really a disappointment to you?" Light whispered brokenly. L felt a lump in his throat and prayed Souichiro would say no. If he didn't he was pretty certain he'd end up strangling the man for causing Light such pain. Thankfully Souichiro did say no, as well as bursting into tears and opening his arms to his son. 

The lump in L's throat grew as father and son embraced and he felt as if he was intruding in a way. A hug and an apology wouldn't make the years of hurt go away and there would be work needed for both father and son, but L was confident they were on a path of understanding one another now. 

"I am so proud of you. I'm proud of you, Light!" Souichiro sobbed into his son's hair, "I'm proud you are able to tell your stubborn old father what makes you happy and I'm proud you are pursuing it"

L shifted uncomfortably. He was never very good at these heart to heart situations. When Souichiro and Light finally parted, Light went back to L and kissed him gently. L traced Light's face and smiled at the happiness he saw in those tear-filled eyes. 

"And I must apologize to you as well, L" Souichiro bowed his head deeply. "You are a guest in my home and I have treated you terribly. You are also the man my son loves. Please forgive me"

L nodded his head but he had something he needed to get off his chest as well. He felt it was something Souichiro needed to know. "Yagami-San. My own father used to molest me. He… hurt me and my little brother for years. We had the complete opposite of what healthy relationship should be between a father and son and it hurts me to this day to even think about him. I understand that you have your fears and dreams for Light, but you must remember that he is free to live his own life and make his own choices. I think you know this now and the reason you do is because you love him. You have the relationship between a father and son that is by no means perfect but it is pure. I hope you remember to cherish one another, because you don't know how lucky you are…" suddenly feeling overwhelmed, L whispered to Light he was going to bed and that he wanted him to spend more time with his father to talk. 

Souichiro was horrified by what L had said, and was looking at the young man with new eyes. To rise up from such traumatic beginnings to become the single most successful detective in Tokyo… 

Light kissed L softly before letting him go. He sensed L's need to be alone for a while and he did have more he wanted to talk about with his dad. There was a time for talking and a time for silence, which was something he had learned through his relationship with L. 

Once L and Shadow had headed up to bed, Light poured himself a brandy and, for the first time in over a decade, father and son talked freely with one another… 

******************

The next morning, a new atmosphere had settled over the house. Souichiro even gave Shadow his last morsel of bacon and Sayu shot Light a proud look. 

L arrived, sleepy and disheveled and was immediately assaulted by Sachiko and a platter of steaming, syrup-laden pancakes. 

"God, I wish you were my mum" L moaned as he inhaled that sweet, sweet scent. 

"I would be happy to be your mother, L, now please sit down and help yourself. Far too thin. Need to fatten you up, young man" Sachiko muttered the last bit under her breath and Light sniggered at L's half-amazed, half-horrified look. 

It appeared the storm had broken and unlike the previous meal, an atmosphere of joy and laughter preceded. Sayu entertained L with her plethora of terrible jokes that for some reason L found hallirious and Sachiko busied herself making sure L ate as many calories as a baby elephant. 

Light and Souichiro were sitting together and in favor of their new-found truce, Souichiro was discussing Light's new novel with him. 

"The book launch is January the 3rd. I'm really nervous" Light admitted, "But L is going to be there, aren't you, Baby?"

"Yup" L mumbled around a mouthful of pancakes. "Just don't expect me to mingle cos I won't"

"I know, Sweetie" Light grinned. Somehow L and mingling just didn't go together. L had also invited Mello, Matt, Watari, Aiber and Wedy for support and Light was touched by the gesture. L's family was behind him and that meant the world to him. 

"Oooh! Can we go?" Sayu was wide eyed with excitement as she thought about wearing her new blue sequined dress she knew she was getting for Christmas (she knew, because obviously, she'd peeked) 

"Of course we are going" Souichiro announced decisively. Sachiko beamed with pride at her husband. "To support Light. And L" he added, Light's words ringing in his mind. Light had told him about L's social anxiety and about how nervous L was about going to such a lavish, busy affair. And yet L was determined to go to support his son. The least he could do was the same. 

"Yay!" Sayu bounded over to her father and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She didn't even have to say she was proud of him, it was shining in her soft brown eyes. "Love you, Daddy"

Sachiko closed her eyes and thanked whoever had been listened and had answered her prayer. It looked like this Christmas would be a good one indeed! 

After breakfast, L, Light and Sayu decided to head into town for some last minute shopping and give Sachiko and Souichiro some time alone. It was obvious by the way they were smiling at each other that some affection was going to go down and none of them wanted to be around for that. 

L promised Shadow some cat treats in compensation when she meowed angrily at his departure. 

"You should get her a little collar and lead. She's really smart, I reckon she'd go for a walk" Sayu commented as they walked into town. 

"You think? I mean, she is smart but she's also fat and lazy…" L grinned as he thought about taking her rather plump ass out for a walk in the snow. It would be funny if nothing else! 

"Tell you what, I'm going to buy her one" Sayu decided, "Leave it to me!"

Light smiled at the easy conversation between his sister and L (and the mental image of their pampered princess pressing her little paw on snow) 

It soon became apparent that they all wanted to do some 'secret' shopping, so Light went off on his own to pick up a few extra bits for L whilst L and Sayu went in search of Shadow's lead. It was decided Light and Sayu would swap an hour or so later so L wasn't left on his own. Although he was progressing and not nearly as nervous as he was before he'd met Light, L still didn't like being in crowds. Sayu and Light had formulated their swap idea that morning to ensure L wasn't stressed out. 

Once the lead had been found (a pretty pink one, naturally) L and Sayu went for a coffee as they waited for Light to finish his shopping. Between the carol singers, snow and the delicious scent of sugar from the bakery lingering in the breeze, it was feeling very festive. 

"This almost reminds me of Christmas at home" L remarked as he idyly stirred his coffee. "I really hope one day you and your parents could visit and experience it for yourself. You'd be amazed at our traditions. Do you know we eat Christmas pudding and a roast Turkey dinner there instead of strawberry cake and KFC?"

Sayu's eyes were enormous. "Wow! That's so bizarre!"

L smiled wryly. He found Japanese customs pretty bizarre at times too, that being said, KFC and strawberry cake were two things he would never say no to. Light appeared, laden with bags he insisted no one look in. 

It was Sayu's turn to wander off for some shopping, so L and Light took the opportunity of relative privacy to indulge in a well overdue, and rather passionate kiss. 

"Babe" Light murmured against L's lips, "Love you so much"

L smiled and kissed Light back. "Love you too." a fierce longing swept through him and he kissed Light again, harder this time. They hadn't been intimate with one another since they'd arrived at Light's parents' house, and it was beginning to take its toll. "Think we can get away with… " L flushed and refused to say the rest, trusting Light to understand. 

"Absolutely. I bought lube" Light admitted with a naughty smile. "Under my parents roof or not, I have to have you, my L"

L shivered with longing at the words and the husky tone of longing in Light's voice. He ached to feel him inside him and L whispered in Light's ear that he needed him badly. After that confession It was soon decided to cut the shopping trip short and head back home. It was getting dark and L and Light were getting impatient to be together. 

As soon as they arrived home, L and Light headed upstairs. Light smoothly informed his mother that he was going to do some wrapping whilst L was in the shower. Sayu, far more astute than her years would suggest, merely smirked and continued smoothing Shadow. The cat had taken to her and spent a lot of time curled up on her lap, fat belly proudly displayed for rubs. 

Naturally the young lovers had other ideas as to why they wanted to be alone, and Sachiko, with a mother's knowing, casually turned up the radio the instant they'd left. She'd been young too once, and she could tell by the way her son and his lover were all but devouring one another with their eyes that they needed some 'alone time'. 

As soon as the bedroom door was closed, Light crushed L to him and kissed him passionately. Hands scrambled to divest each other of their clothes as fast as physically possible. They left a scattering of clothes in their wake as they hurried towards the shower. 

"Need you, Baby. Need to fuck that sweet ass!" Light groaned as he led L towards the ensuite. L wrapped his arms around Light's neck as soon as his back hit the tiles and he shuddered as Light lifted him up. He wrapped his legs around Light's waist, both moaning with pleasure as their erections brushed together. In the months since L had lost his virginity, they had been ravenous for one another and had made love once, if not several times a day. Staying at Light's family home had put a bit of a dampner on their passion but there was only so much they could take. 

Light kissed L as as he pressed two lube slick fingers inside him. L sucked on Light's tongue, hips rocking into Light's touch as Light tenderly prepared him. There was never any rushing with this. Light applied more waterproof lube to his straining cock before he captured L's lips in a blistering kiss. 

L opened his mouth to cry out as he felt Light press and then slide inside him, but Light swiftly smothered the scream with a deep kiss as he seated himself inside his lover. He willed himself to stay still as his body quivered. It was so hot and tight inside L. It felt like he was melting each time they made love… although he thought perhaps this time it was more sex than making love. L was clutching at him and whimpering into the kiss and Light had to begin thrusting, his ass flexing as he fucked L hard and fast against the wall of the shower. 

"Yes! Fuck, Light! Ahh! More" L was crying out with each plunge of that glorious cock into his body, and as their passions grew, neither found they no longer cared about being overheard. 

Light groaned as he snapped his hips, L's hole gripping him so perfectly he feared he'd go mad. "Love you! L! I love you!" Light knew he was getting close and he sped up his thrusts, his body shaking with the effort of supporting some of L's weight and the frantic coupling. 

"Uwaah! L-love you-oh fuck! Light!" L's nails dug in hard and Light aimed for his lover's prostate, determined to make him scream his name. 

"Light!!!" L did scream, his head thrown back as Light skillfully hit his prostate with each thrust. 

Light had a split second to grin as he felt L seize and then clamp down around him as he came before he himself was swept away by sheer ecstasy. Light pinned L to the wall with his cock as he thrust inside him erratically, filling him up with come as he repeated the mantra of 'love you, love you, love you!' 

Some time later, that felt like years but was only probably a few minutes, they came back to themselves. Panting for breath and curled together on the shower floor, L and Light shared sleepy, satisfied smiles. 

"That was amazing" L slurred happily. 

"Mmm" Light sluggishly leaned forward to press a kiss to L's chin. It made L giggle as he thought back to the time he'd kissed Light's chin after missing his lips. "Don't care if we're 60, I'm fucking you like that"

L cracked a small smile. "Sounds like you want to put up with me for life…"

"I do! I'd marry you if I could"

L's breath caught at the words. "Many countries support gay marriage you know…"

Light didn't seem to pick the hint and L forced himself not to bring it up again.

_'Maybe one day'_ L thought as they prepared to actually move. They dressed and L fussed over Shadow, missing Light's pensive stare out of the window as he mulled L's words over in his mind… 

***********************

"I'm so sorry, I won't be long, alright, it's just I forget something really important. For… shadow"

L raised an eyebrow at Light's sudden need to go back into town, but shrugged when he explained it was for Shadow. She was important. Besides, he was actually feeling quite at home tucked up in a throw blanket watching Disney movies with Sayu. Souichiro was working from his office and Sachiko was in the kitchen, the delicious scent of cinnamon cookies flooding the house. "Okay, don't be long though, Babe" L kissed Light's nose. 

As soon as Light was in his car he speed dialed Nate. 

"Near! He said something about it!"

Near, who had quite gotten used to these random 'L' inspired conversations, popped the movie he was watching on pause before answering. "What did he say, Light?"

"He said there were loads of countries that support gay marriage. I want to marry him, Near. I think he really wants to marry me too-"

"Of course he does, Dummy, that's obvious" Near snickered. "You've been doing this for months now. I want to marry L, I don't know if he wants to marry me, can we even legally be married! Yes, you can and yes, you want to marry one another. So just do it!"

Light could have face palmed. He'd been tormenting himself for months and dropping little hints and all this time he could have just asked L to marry him already! 

"Right. I need to ring Watari and ask for his permission-"

Near giggled. Light was such a gentleman! He mouthed 'Light's going to ask L to marry him' to Jenny as she walked into the room. Light yanked the phone away from his ears as a squeal that could break the sound barrier hit him full force. 

"Yaaaaay! Finaaaallly! Do it, Light! He's going to be so thrilled! Omg-"

Near hastily shielded the phone. "Sorry, Light, she's just a bit excited"

"A _bit_?!" Light chuckled. "Thank you so much, Near. I'm going to ring Watari now and find a ring. I actually know which one I want to get him… might have googled it once or twice"

_'Or a million times. God, I can't believe I didn't pick up on his hints earlier!'_

Light could hear the grin in Near's voice as he replied, "Course you did. Keep us posted and good luck!"

Light took a deep, fortifying breath before he dialed Watari. Hopefully the old man would be as supportive as Near and Jenny had been. Well, maybe not quite as supportive as Jenny. His ears were still ringing. 

Watari answered and Light wasted no time in asking for L's hand in marriage. 

"Well, Light, I can't say I'm surprised your asking me and I am rather flattered. However, L's hand isn't mine to give away. I am certain when you ask him he will say yes. These last six months with you have been the happiest I've ever seen him"

Relieved, Light chatted to Watari for a while about when he was planning to pop the question (Christmas day, obviously) and they both agreed it would be for the best if he drew his parents to one side and told them before he asked. The truce between his father would make it easier, but Light knew it was still going to be something of a shock to them. 

Still. One thing at a time. He had an hour before the shops closed and he needed to get that beautiful silver and platinum ring... 


	16. I found my prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L gets his Christmas wish when Light proposes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% pure sugar! 
> 
> Enjoy! ❤

With Christmas morning came excitement and trepidation. Light couldn't stop himself clutching the ring in his pocket as he and L walked downstairs to open presents with the family. 

It had been agreed Light would pop the question after lunch. It gave Light time to prepare himself and Sachiko time to sneak off to get the champagne and camera ready. It had also been agreed that Sayu wouldn't be told. Everyone wanted to see her surprise and, if truth was told, everyone doubted her ability to keep it a secret from L. 

L himself was blissfully unaware as he cooed over how cute Shadow looked in her festive red collar and Santa hat. The cat seemed to think otherwise and loudly informed all present that her breakfast came before gifts. 

As L went to feed her, Light drew his mother aside. "God, I'm so nervous, Mum, I could barely sleep last night!"

"Oh, Darling, it will be fine. Today is going to be a magical day!" Sachiko soothed as she patted Light's cheek. She hastily pulled away as L and Sayu emerged from the kitchen, thick as thieves and with their cheeks bulging guiltily. 

"L! Sayu! Have you been helping yourself to my Mochi?!"

L hastily gulped his contraband down while Sayu smiled (or attempted to) innocently. "No, Mum!"

Sachiko shook her head, a smile tugging on her lips at the blatant lie. "It's a good thing I made extra. I have a feeling some would go 'missing'"

Souichiro had finished sorting out the piles of gifts and was pouring out the coffee. Everyone gathered around the tree and dove into their gifts. 

"Aw, Babe" Light cried, delighted at L's thoughtful and expensive gift of a brand new laptop. 

"To edit your new book" L smiled as he leaned in for a kiss, "It's top of the range and extremely fast. I had Matt encrypt everything so you will never have to worry about being hacked… well, except from Matt. That guy can hack anything"

Souichiro hummed in interest and asked L if Matt might be interested in working with the police to update their computer security. 

"I'm sure he will be, Yagami-San" L nodded, "I will contact him after the holidays and pass your details on"

"Souichiro-San" Souichiro corrected gruffly. _'We are going to be family soon'_

"Souichiro-San" L corrected, a bright smile on his face. Sayu and Sachiko shared a proud look at the evidence of acceptance and good-will in front of them. 

L and Light unwrapped some of Shadow's presents for her (she was more interested in the wrapping paper) and L was delighted at the leash for Shadow. "We'll try and take her for a walk after lunch. Don't expect her to go far though" L giggled as he rubbed the cat's belly. 

"Maybe later on" Light looped an arm around L's waist and shot his mother a secretive smile, "We'll be busy after lunch"

"Huh? What are we doing?" Sayu piped up immediately. 

"It's a surprise, Dear" Souichiro soothed, giving her a 'wait and see' look. Sayu bit her lip, flicking her eyes between a nervous looking Light and her father. She was a smart girl and it didn't take her long to figure it out. "Oh my god! Light is gonna-"

"Sayu! Come along dear, the KFC's on it's way!" Sachiko grabbed Sayu and pulled her out of the room as quickly as humanly possible. L frowned at the odd display. Was he missing something? 

_'Hmm. Now that I think about it, Light's been acting rather jumpy and he barely slept last night. What on earth is going on? Maybe it's something to do with the surprise?'_

Knowing that thoughtful look and how quick L was to figure things out, Light quickly distracted him by handing another gift. Thankfully it was the thick winter coat he'd spotted L eyeing up during a shopping trip and L was delighted with it. 

"Thank you, Baby" L cooed, "Hey. Wait, is this so I will stop borrowing your hoodies? Cos that ain't gonna happen"

Light snickered and handed L another large, soft present. "Merry Christmas, Love"

Sayu giggled as she watched L unwrap three new hoodies from Light. One of them was pure white and had a black cat logo on it. No prizes for guessing who it was supposed to be. "And this one…" Light grabbed the red hoodie and handed L the blue one, "Is for me"

"Huh?" L unfolded the hoodie and grinned at what he saw. Emblazoned in white were the words 'Cat Dad #1' while Light's said 'Cat Dad #2' "Light! This is amazing!"

Light grinned as L immediately shrugged out of his hoodie and put his new one on. 

"Put yours on too, Light" Sachiko prompted, mouthing 'it will look good for the pictures' as L turned to show Shadow his hoodie. 

Light hurriedly put his on and waited impatiently for the gifts to be opened. When Sachiko vanished into the kitchen to prepare to lunch, Light decided perhaps a drop of dutch courage would see him through. Light made his coffee an Irish, the warm whiskey burning in his throat. He was already beginning to feel less nervous! 

"Easy on the Whiskey, Son" Souichiro cautioned, "You want to be able to say your words not slur them"

Light nodded and then went to refil his cup full of neat Whiskey. What his Dad didn't know wouldn't hurt him and besides, he needed it. L was looking so cute sat by the Christmas tree and playing with Sayu and Shadow. He felt so happy and nervous and overwhelmed he wasn't sure what to do with himself. 

Thankfully Sayu picked up on his nervousness and dragged him up to her room on the pretense of hanging up a new canvas she'd received for Christmas. As soon as the siblings were alone, Sayu grabbed Light's shoulders. 

"You're gonna propose!"

"I know!" Light whined. He wished he could just fast-forward to after lunch. At this rate he didn't know if his nerves would take it. 

"I knew it!" Sayu crowed. "Does he know?"

"Of course not! It's supposed to be a surprise. You weren't supposed to know either, Brat. Don't you dare say a word until after lunch, got it?"

Sayu mimed zipping her mouth shut. "Got it! I'm so happy for you, Light! You've kissed some frogs, sure, but you've got your prince!"

Light had to grin at his sister's words. Somehow he didn't feel so nervous anymore. In fact, as they returned downstairs to help lay the table, he pulled L to him for a passionate kiss under the mistletoe. Souichiro's eyebrows shot up into his forehead but one look from his wife informed him he was best off keeping his mouth firmly shut. 

"Baby, are you drunk?" L giggled as Light nuzzled his neck. 

"Noooo. Just merry" Light lifted his head and gave L such a sweet smile he melted and wrapped his arms around Light. He could honestly say this was the happiest Christmas of his life. There was one thing Light could do to make it the best Christmas ever but L forced himself not to think of that. Maybe next year. It had only been 8 months since they'd met… 

"Dinners ready!" Sayu yelled. 

"Finally!" Light grabbed L's hand and pulled him towards the dining room. 

"Hungry, Babe?" L teased. He'd never seen Light so eager to sit down for food before. That was usually his thing. 

"Starving" Light grinned.

Soon everyone was tucking in to KFC and L found the whole experience novel. He told Sayu about British Christmas traditions and the family decided that next year they would try a Turkey Dinner and experience some of L's culture.

After cake (L's favourite part) Sachiko rushed off to get the Champagne. L, who had been enjoying himself immensely, suddenly noticed how nervous Light became after dinner. 

"Babe?" L frowned as Light took a deep breath and stood up. 

L's jaw dropped open as Light dropped down to one knee. '_He is not proposing to me! No way. Oh fuck, he is!'_

"L… meeting you has changed everything for me. You make my world a brighter place every single day…" Light's voice wavered and L felt tears fill his eyes. That was exactly how he felt about Light. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to support you on your bad days and be there for your good. I want to spend every day waking up to that beautiful, drooling face"

L smiled tearfully, a faint flush on his cheeks. "I don't drool…"

"You do! And it's brilliant. You talk in your sleep and you hog the duvet but all of that is brilliant too. I couldn't be without it. Someone once told me I had to kiss some frogs until I found my prince-"

"Sounds like a pretty smart person to me" Sayu piped up. 

"Sh! Sayu!" Sachiko nudged her in the ribs, her watery eyes fixed on the sight of her son proposing to the love of her life. 

"L, Baby, I adore you. Will you please do me the honor of-"

L launched himself at Light and grabbed him. "Yes! Gimme the ring!"

Sachiko whipped out her camera and snapped away, tears running down her face as Light proudly slipped the engagement ring on L's finger. 

"-My husband" Light finished belatedly with a grin. "My husband…" he shook his head in awe as he admired how the stunning platinum and diamond band shone on L's finger. 

"Light! I love you! I can't believe this is happening" L burst into tears and Light couldn't stop his own tears of happiness. It was a chain reaction: Sachiko began crying and then so did Sayu. Even Souichiro sniffled a little. The only one who seemed unaffected by the emotional moment was Shadow, who was happily playing with her new festive catnip mouse. 

After photos, Champagne and yet more tears, L, Light and Sayu decided to walk off some of their lunch and take Shadow for a walk in her new harness. 

Walking hand in hand through the snow, L and Light kept looking at one another, unable to stop from smiling. Sayu took hold of the lead and gave them a little privacy. It was a surprise to all of them, but it seemed Shadow actually wanted to go for a walk. 

"So, when do we get married?" L asked as they walked, "It won't be straight away, will it? I mean, I obviously want to marry you but I need some time-"

"Baby" Light laughed and pulled L to him. "One step at a time. How about we get the book launch over and done with then sit down and talk to mum about wedding planning?"

L felt warmth flood through him. Mum. Because that was what Sachiko Yagami was soon to be to him. Somehow he'd got everything he'd ever wanted with Light. 

He wasn't perfect. He was still afraid and scared sometimes and he still got anxious, but he had a life with Light. He had a family. 

And that was _everything_. 

"Yes. One step at a time… Light, I love you. I love you in a way I didn't think I was even capable of. When I think back to when you came up to me at that bar…" L shook his head and smiled at his husband-to-be. "I found my prince too"

Sayu groaned as the two kissed and rolled her eyes at Shadow. "Best get used to it, Baby girl, they're gonna be like that for a looooooong time"

Shadow meowed and glanced at her humans. She' d never seen her dark-haired human so happy and the brown-haired one gave her bacon. 

She was happy he was definitely staying. 


	17. Untouchable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of Light's book launch, but L discovers someone is plotting against them. Will the launch go off without a hitch? Will L's anxiety get the better of him? And what happens when Light's ex shows up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're approaching the end of this story! 😱 but for now, enjoy the fluff! ❤

L tugged at the dark gray blazer he was wearing with a frown. He'd tried to tame his hair but it was already sticking up and he felt uncomfortable in his smart new clothes. 

Tonight was the book launch and he wanted to look his best for Light, but he couldn't deny he was nervous about it. He smiled down at the flash of silver adorning his finger. He was Light's fiance now. He would do whatever it took to make him proud and if he did need to step outside to get away from the crowd he would do it discreetly. Watari, Matt, Mello and Aiber and Wedy would be there, as well as Light's family. There would be plenty of support for both himself and Light. 

_'So stop stressing about it!'_ L chastised himself sternly. '_Tonight is going to be a success!'_

"L! Are you ready to go?" 

L turned away from the mirror and grabbed his coat. "Yes, Light. I'm ready" 

Light smiled and took L's hand in his, his eyes warm as they ran over L's pale face. He knew how nervous public gatherings made L but he was touched that L was determined to attend to support him. It soothed his own nerves knowing L would be cheering him on. 

Tonight he would lay Asaki Nao to rest and finally show the world who he really was. 

The drive to the hotel was short, but to L and Light it felt like it had taken forever to arrive. As they pulled up, L noted the sheer amount of people congregating outside and swallowed thickly. There were hundreds if not a thousand people attending. Light gave L a reassuring smile before he climbed out of the car. The flashes of cameras and Light's dazzling smile made L feel nauseous as he stumbled out of the car and looked around. He looked like a deer in the headlights and shied away from the press. 

"Mr Yagami! Mr Yagami! Is this the man you are dating?" One reporter yelled, pointing his finger at L. 

L gulped, not knowing quite what to do until he felt Light's arm encircle his waist and draw him close. He smelt the soothing scent of sandalwood and musk and immediately felt calmer. 

"This is the man I am going to _marry_" Light replied smartly, his eyes shining. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we really must be going"

Light swept past the cameras and the bustling press and L felt he could breathe again. The entire foyer of the hotel was lavishly decorated and the chandeliers twinkle dazzlingly above his head. L looked around in absolute wonder as servers hurried too and fro with silver gilt platters of champagne. "Wow, Mikami sure knows how to host a book launch" L mumbled approvingly. "I've never seen anything like this!"

"It's a bit overwhelming at first, but you get used to it. Come on, let's go find the others and get you a drink. Looks like you could do with one"

Light laughed easily and led L towards the table where Mikami sat waiting for them. 

'_Yeah, or 20_!' L thought as he ducked his head to ignore the stares he and Light were attracting. He could understand why, of course. It wasn't everyday a writer who had been persumed to be a woman announced he was a man and was gay, not to mention that he was now writing a rather different genre of novels. Light had shocked Japan with his announcement and L figured that was why this book launch was so well attended. Everyone was desperate to get a glimpse of the 'real' Asaki Nao and the male lover who had inspired this most abrupt career change. 

"There you are!" Mikami was all smiles as he greeted them. Misa smiled brightly at L, a far more genuine one, and cooed at him to show her his engagement ring. L sat down next to Misa and practically inhaled his first glass of champagne while Light chatted to Mikami about the speech he would be giving later that evening. 

Soon Watari, Near, Matt, Mello and Aiber and Wedy had turned up and L felt much more comfortable. Souichiro and Sachiko Yagami were the image of proud parents as they gave an interview about their son. Naturally, Sachiko was careful to keep the topic of conversation firmly on Light's writing. 

Wedy poured some more champagne, Matt and Mello were laughing at one of Sayu's terrible jokes, and L found himself finally relaxing. 

That was until Takato boldly walked towards their table. L squared his shoulders and met the man's gaze challengingly. He would not run and hide this time. Everything was different now. He was Light's finance and Takato couldn't threaten him. He was just an ex. 

"Light" Takato smiled, all white teeth and glowing confidence. He was dressed to the nines and clearly out to impress. "I just _had_ to come to offer my congratulations. I'm very much looking forward to your speech later"

Light smiled cooly. "Thank you. And I trust you are here to congratulate myself and L on our engagement as well?"

Takato's face fell and L felt a fierce sting of pride. His smile illuminated his face as Takato struggled to recover. 

"I'm sure that is the reason" L's voice was entirely too smug as Takato's eyes narrowed. 

"You're marrying _him_?" Takato finally managed to spit out. "Him, Light? Really?"

Wedy opened her mouth but snapped it shut when Aiber nudged her. He knew how protective over L she was but this was not her battle. Near, who looked equally as furious, was silenced by a shake of Watari's head. They would intervene if necessary but he knew this was important for L and Light. They needed to stand together and show Takato that they, and their love, was untouchable. 

"Indeed. I threw your number in the trash. Where it belonged. Are you going to cause any trouble, Takato? Because if you are… " Light let his eyes drift to the hulking security guards mingling through the crowds. 

"Begone, Thot!" Mello snarled as Takato tried to take Light's arm and plaintively whispered he needed to talk to him alone. 

"I'm not interested in talking to you alone. I'm not interested in you at all. Just leave, Takato" Light pulled his hand away and glared coldly at the man he had once adored. The man who had once made him feel weak and guilty whereas L had built him up. 

Wedy ignored Aiber and clicked her fingers for a security guard. He approached, a frown of confusion on his face as he saw no immediate trouble. "Takato here is leaving. Forcibly"

Takato flushed red, his handsome face twisting and ugly as he lunged at L. L had a split second to react, but thankfully Watari, ever his faithful guardian, grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. L blinked in shock as Watari splashed his glass of champagne in the man's face. 

'_Holy shit, Watari_!' L giggled as Watari patted his arm. Takato was spluttering indignatly as he was dragged away from the table and evicted from the party. Obviously it caused quite a stir, but Light waved it off with a nonchalant smile and a "There's always one who has a bit too much, huh?"

People laughed and L realized that Light really was a charmer. He wouldn't let Takato sully this night for them. He stood up and sat next to Light. Surprised, Light leaned in for the kiss. Not even the flashes of cameras bothered them as they kissed softly. 

"I love you so much, Baby" Light sighed as he stroked L's face. 

"I love you too" L replied softly. "I don't care about your ex or what the media thinks. As long as you love me I'm happy"

"Well then, you're always going to be happy" Light pressed a kiss to L's head before he stood up. "I need to prepare for my speech. Wish me luck"

"Good luck, Light!" Sachiko, L and Sayu chorused. Light nodded his head and swept his eyes over his new and old family. They gave him the courage he needed to leave with Mikami and prepare to address the crowd. 

"You're doing really well" Misa whispered to L as Light and Mikami vanished into the crowd. "I know you don't really see eye to eye with Mikami, L, but he only wants the best for Light"

L smiled thinly, wondering just how blind Misa was to her fiance's true nature. He wasn't certain, but he had a suspicion Mikami had been involved in inviting Takato. Takato had looked at him first before approaching the table and not Light. L discreetly sent Matt and Mello a text and asked them to investigate. Both young men gave him a small nod and excused themselves to scan the area. There was a chance Takato was still lingering nearby and even if he wasn't, they were professionals. They'd get L his answers. 

L wrung his hands with nervousness until Sachiko placed a gentle hand on his. 

"All will be fine, Darling" she soothed and L couldn't help but smile. Sachiko Yagami had fast become the mother he never had. Just one touch or smile from her made him feel calm. 

"Yes. I know" L looked at Souichiro. The man looked proud as he watched his son shake hands with a group of esteemed publishers. "I know"

"Everyone! Can I have your attention please!" Mikami called, tapping a glass with his spoon. "It's time for our esteemed author to make his speech before he has graciously agreed to sign copies"

Near, who had been sitting quietly for most of the evening, gave L a little nudge. L rose as if in a dream and, forgetting his fears, strode across the room until he stood right in front of the glittering stage. Light's smile was priceless as he spotted him. 

'_I'm here for you, Baby_' L thought, his eyes wet with tears as he admired Light's handsome face and the play of that fitted suit against his long legs and trim waist. 

"Thank you" Light cleared his throat and smiled that dazzling smile as a hush fell across the room and people gathered around to listen. "Thank you all for attending. I'm immensely proud of my new novel, my first novel as Light Yagami. I must thank my publisher and my editing team for all of their hard work."

A polite round of applause that Mikami practically lapped up. L checked his phone. No news yet. 

"But, all of this wouldn't be possible without one person. My fiance, L. Baby… you have changed my life in ways I could never have dreamed of. You've made me stand on my own two feet and shown me I am capable of things I believed I was not. 'How I met my Prince' is dedicated to you, and you alone, my love"

L swallowed thickly, tears filling his eyes at the title and dedication. He'd read the book avidly and had been both touched and amused to find Light had basically written about them and their story under the guise of other characters. 

"Light" L whispered, stunned at this show of love for him. 

"I have also decided that 20% of every sale will be dedicated to charity. The British Association for the protection of orphans"

Murmurs and applause rang out. L was grateful for Watari's and Near's steadying presence next to him. 

"Watari" L shook his head in wonder, "Did you know about this?"

Watari's kind, blue eyes sparkled in such a way that informed L that yes, of course he had known. "Light never wants another orphan to endure what you and Nate endured"

Near laughed softly as fat tears dropped down L's face. It was so touching to see emotion from his brother. "Told you I had a good feeling about him" he teased gently. "Bet you're glad I pushed you to go on that date now, hmm?"

L couldn't reply. He simply hugged his brother and smiled as Light finished his speech with eloquence and humble grace. 

As Light signed his books he finally spotted Matt and Mello slink back inside. He grabbed Nates hand and pulled him over to them. Near didn't have to ask. He'd sensed something was going on as soon as Matt and Mello had slipped away. 

"Well? Did he?" L asked impatiently. If he did then he was going to make sure Light knew exactly what his 'friend' was really like. 

"Oh yeah. He did. He paid Takato a ton to come tonight and try and seduce Light. Seems he thinks you're bad for business, L" Mello practically sneered. "Matt punched him in the face but we let him go once we found out what we wanted"

L felt a chill run through him. Even now he and Light had to fight to be together. '_Well so be it. Because we are going to win'_

L waited until the end of the evening before drawing Light aside and telling him what he'd found out. The happy glow that had illuminated Light's face for most of the evening suddenly went out, and L wondered if he'd did the right thing. 

"Well fuck Mikami" Light finally growled. "I don't need him and I certainly don't need his pathetic tricks. Don't worry about it, Baby, let's head home and then tomorrow we will sort it out. I'll find a new editor and you and I are going to be happy, fuck what everyone else wants"

And then Light pulled him into his arms and L breathed in that sweet, familiar scent. 

'_Yes. Fuck Mikami and Takato. We will be happy, Light, and one day we are going to be married. Maybe you will base your sequel on that?'_ L bit back a smile at the thought and after saying good night to his family, he walked, hands clasped, with Light out into the night. 

This time the press and the flashes of the cameras didn't phase him. He simply looked straight ahead, a small smile on his lips. 

By Light's side he was _untouchable_. 


	18. Two days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys reunite as the countdown to the wedding begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to gooooo! Guess what's happening next chapter? Hint: 🔔 🔔 🔔

The months passed in a flurry of activity and planning and before L quite realised it his wedding was just days away. 

Sachiko and the Yagami's were staying in their rented London townhouse, and Matt, Mello, Aiber, Wedy, Watari and Near and Jenny were due to arrive that afternoon. Things were going to be cramped, but L couldn't care less. He was so excited to see them all again. He and Light had been living in London for four months in preparation for the wedding and they were even considering making their move a permanent one. 

Shadow seemed quite content with her new home and spent the majority of her time sunning herself on the high windowsill. 

L smiled as he passed Light's most recent award, displayed proudly on the shelf. 'How I met my Prince' had become an instant best seller, and Light was already working on a sequel. More important than the revenue the novel brought in was the pride it gave Light. L thought of Mikami and smirked. 'Bet he's kicking himself now, isn't he? Every single person who doubted Light can go and suck it!'

"Baby, tea's ready!"

L hurried into the lounge where Light and his parents were sat. On the coffee table sat their bulging wedding planner and L felt his stomach flip with happiness. He and Light had spent countless hours combing over the details of colours, themes, venues, music. Then there had been the phone calls, emails, mini-meltdowns and a breakdown or too on L's part. Somehow, though, they'd made it. 

Everything was ready and tomorrow their suits would be delivered. Now that the wedding was imminent, L found everything was happening too quickly for him. Light understood and did his best to reassure him, but L still found his anxiety spiking eraticaly as the big day grew closer. 

"Alright, Love?"

L smiled at Light and sat down next to him. "Fine"

"It's alright to be nervous, Dear" Sachiko leaned over to pat L's hand consolingly. "I was very nervous the morning of my wedding"

Souichiro's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You hid it well, Sachiko, I had never have noticed" 

Sachiko simply smiled at her husband. As a wife and a woman she had learnt the importance of keeping some things secret. Like her irritation at her husband's long working hours or just how much she actually spent on shopping… 

"Everything is organized now, L" Light soothed, "I'm sure you'll feel better when the others arrive"

L nodded because he knew that was true. He couldn't wait to see them. Shadow strolled into the room and he scooped her up, finding solace in her soft purring and her big, fluffy tummy. Light smiled at the sight of L and their baby. L didn't know it but he had a special plan involving Shadow for their wedding. It would involve a lot of treats to get the lazy princess to actually walk down the aisle, but he planned on having her deliver their rings. Sayu and his mother were in on it and they were knitting a fetching lilac collar that contained two little pouches to hold the rings. 

L cuddled up next to Light and willed himself to relax. Now was the time to take stock and enjoy the anticipation of the big day, not tie himself in knots. 

"Love you" Light whispered, pressing against L and pulling him closer. 

"Love you too, Babe" L smiled, wondering (and not for the first time) how he'd gotten so lucky. Light was going to be his husband soon. Even the thought of it sent butterflies zooming around his stomach. 

After tea, L and Light decided to make the most out of the peace and quiet (sure to evaporate the second Mello et al walked through the door) and headed to the local park. It was a beautiful spring afternoon and they walked hand in hand as they enjoyed the sun on their faces. 

"When I think back to when I first met you, I really didn't think this would happen" L admitted as they strolled aimlessly. "Tell me, Mr Romantic, did you think we'd ever end up married?"

Light smiled sheepishly. "Well, I certainly hoped we would. In fact, I remember telling Mikami that you were the man of my dreams two weeks into dating you. I must have pissed him off a thousand times!"

L flushed, pleased at Light's love and dedication to him, even in their early days. "Yeah well, he's a dick. I hope you did annoy the shit out of him" L squeezed Light's hand and pulled him towards the ice cream van. 

"How did I know you'd want ice cream?" Light teased as he fished out his wallet. "Vanilla with cherry sauce, right?"

'It's definitely true love if they know your favourite ice cream flavor, Sweetie!' Wedy, his source of all knowledge when it came to dating, had once wisely told him. L grinned at the memory and nodded his head. 

Without a single doubt it was true love between them. Light might have found his prince but L was positive he'd found his Knight in shining armour too… 

*****************

Chaos arrived with a loud "Yuuuhuuuu, L! Were heeeere!" Courtesy of Mello. 

L and Light sprang up from their sprawl on the sofa and hurried to the door. Squeals of joy rang out as everyone grabbed each other for a hug and a kiss. 

"L! You're looking so good!" Wedy kissed L's cheek. "Love suits you. Makes you look less of a grumpy little shit"

L stuck out his tongue. "Missed you too, Wedy!"

Mello fawned over their decor as L and Light led their extended family into the lounge. They'd sort unpacking and room sharing out later. Shadow, ever the opportunist, made a beeline for Near and Jenny and rubbed up against them expectantly. 

"Hi, Baby!" Jenny cooed as she scooped her up. "Nate and I made sure to bring you dreamies!"

"Course you did. That's why she's after you" Aiber chuckled as he scratched the purring cat's head. An atmosphere of happiness and contentment spread through the house as Sachiko announced she was putting on a buffet for everyone. Sayu volunteered to help her, leaving the others to catch up. 

Even Souichiro shook hands with Watari and invited the other man to have a drink of whiskey with him. Watari was as close to a father as L had and he wanted to make a good impression on his new family. 

Tears, laughter and gossip rang out as the group caught up together and Sachiko leaned against the door to watch the scene for a moment, a wistful smile on her face. 

"I've never seen Light so happy before" she whispered to her husband. Souichiro smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

"Neither have I. It's good, isn't it. I only wish… well, things had been like this before" 

_'We're a real family now_' 

Sachiko bumped his hip with hers. "I'm just glad you're here with us to celebrate, my dear. I knew from the first date Light was in love with L. I feared you would be apart from it. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see us all together like this. It feels like a new beginning"

Souichiro felt tears well in his eyes as he watched his son gently stroke L's wrist, his eyes fixed on his laughing finances face. 

"It is a new beginning. I'm going to be a good father to Light. And to L" 

Sachiko pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek. "I know you will"

"Mum! The Mochi's burning!" Sayu shrieked from the kitchen. Sachiko dashed back inside, giggling as she heard L's horrified scream of "_Noooooo_!" 

"Oh, L" Near patted his brother's shoulder. "It will be okay. We brought some from Japan!'

L brightened at that. Best family ever! He pulled Near into a hug and kissed that fluffy, white hair. Without Near's loving guidance and gently steering, he doubted he would even be here. If it wasn't for his brother would he have ever had the courage to go on a date with Light? He doubted it. Every person in this room had played a part in helping him get where he was, and he was filled with an intense feeling of gratitude to each and every one of them. So L told them, tearfully, how greatful he was and how much he loved them. 

Light chuckled and plucked the wine glass out of L's hand, aware his Baby did tend to get a little bit emotional after a few glasses. The sentiment was enough, and L's words led to a toast and another round of hugs while loud bangs and clatters sounded from the kitchen.

Once disaster had been averted and the Mochi had been saved, everyone sat down to a delicious buffet together. And when Mello teased L that there was only two more days to go, L simply took Light's hand in his and squeezed it. 

He wasn't nervous anymore. He had his family around him and the most gorgeous, sweetest m an beside him. 

He was filled with pure excitement. 

_'Two days can't come fast enough!'_


	19. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day arrives! L and Light get married ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves for gratious fluff and feels! And smut (obvs) 
> 
> To everyone that has read, reviewed and left kudos on this fic: THANK YOU. This fic is a personal favourite of mine and holds a special place in my heart. It helped me through a very difficult stage in my life and while I'm sad it's nearly coming to an end I'm also feeling happy and accomplished our sweeties got the ending they deserve :)

L stated at his reflection in the mirror, scarcely believing it was him he was looking at. Dressed in a simple but elegant grey suit with a lavender rose pinned to his breast pocket he looked like a man about to be married. 

He was a man about to be _married_. 

"Fuck" L cursed softly, unable to stop his eyes filling with tears. "Shadow…"

Shadow mewed and scampered over to him, sensing her human's need for comfort. L picked her up and held her tightly to his chest. "I can't believe it's finally happening, girl" he whispered into her soft fur. Shadow meowed and licked L's cheek, her intelligent greenish yellow eyes wide and oddly sincere looking. 

"I always thought it was just gonna be me and you forever, Shad" L laughed tearfully into her fur. "I never thought I'd find someone like Light. I never thought I'd find anyone to be honest…" 

L sat down on the bed and thought about his life. He and Nate had been horribly abused throughout their childhood, if it could even be called that. It was more like survival. Then his father and his friends… he'd thrown himself into Detective work and made a name for himself but now he knew what true love was, he knew he'd been terribly lonely. Even when he tried to push Light away the kind soul had seen that loneliness and sought to bring him out of his self-built shell. Light had freed him from a prison he hadn't even realised he'd been in. 

Without Light where would he be? Probably stuck indoors with Shadow and deluding himself that he was fine. That he wasn't lonely and wanted to push people away. 

He hadn't seen Light in little over 10 hours and it actually hurt not to have him by his side. L never thought he would grow so dependent on someone… 

"Enough of this" L stood up and kissed Shadow's head. "Enough moping and thinking about the past. The future is what matters now"

"L!"

L smiled at Sayu's loud yell, "Yes?"

"Are you ready? We're all waiting for you downstairs! Champagne's about to be popped!"

Champagne sounded good. L crossed the room and opened the door, flushing as Sayu's eyes widened. 

"Wow! You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you, Sayu" L smiled shyly, "You look lovely as well"

Sayu preened at the compliment her soon-to-be brother-in law gave her. "Ready to become a Yagami?"

_'L Yagami_' L thought with wonder. Scared, anxious L Lawliet would die and L Yagami would be reborn in his place. Hell yes he was ready! 

****************

Light, meanwhile, was busy writing. L didn't know it but he'd been working hard on a squeal to 'How I found my Prince' called (and yes he knew it was cliche, 'Happily ever after') 

He read over the last few paragraphs, a smile on his face at how deliberately similar Ryan was to L… 

_'Ryan smiled at his husband and leaned in for a kiss, his sultry gray eyes shimmering in the low light. _

_"I love you, Asahi. Thank you for believing in me"_

_Ashai stroked those sharp cheekbones he loved so much and returned his husband's sweet kiss. _

_"I love you too, Ryan. Thank you for believing in yourself" _

_The end…? '_

"Perfect" Light nodded before printing out the 400 odd pages. It was only a rough draft and not nearly ready for publishing but it was his own personal wedding gift to L. A story about them. 

As the printer spilled out page after page, Light combed his hair and paced the room with nervous energy. L was at their home with his family but he was in a hotel with Matt, his father and Aiber. He wanted things to be traditional and since they were marrying in the stunning grounds of the luxurious London hotel it made sense to stay there the night before. Light Yagami was a well known author now, even in England, so security was tight. He wanted no prying eyes or snaps of the paparazzi's hungry cameras to ruin their big day. 

Once the documents were bound together in a neat pile, Light handed them to his assistant to bind for him. This would be the first addition and (hopefully) would cost hundreds of thousands in the future if his sequel proved as popular as the first novel. Either way, it was a special gift to show his husband-to-be just how much he loved him. 

Light checked his watch and felt his stomach flutter with nerves and excitement. Just one more hour to go until they were standing at the altar and swearing to pledge themselves to one another for a lifetime. He couldn't wait because even back in that bar he had felt a connection to L Lawliet. He hadn't been joking when he said to Mikami L was the man he would marry. True love existed and L was proof of that. He'd known all along they were simply meant to be together and, for all of his cynicism, Light believed L did too. 

"Light! Cars are here!"

Light shivered. Already?! '_Fuck. Now is not the time for these nerves. Right. I can do this!'_

He straightened his spine and left the room. He couldn't help but grin like an idiot as he realised when he returned later it would be as a married man… 

*******************

It felt like the car was moving at 1 mile an hour as it slowly crawled up the lavish gravel driveway to the hotel. Light purple and silver flowers lined the driveway and L smiled at the sight of them. Light had insisted the flowers and colour scheme were entirely up to him and Sachiko had done everyone proud with her beautiful display. 

_'I'm so lucky to be marrying into this family'_ L thought as he Sayu clutched at his hand. 

"I'm so excited! How's the nerves, L? Need another quick sip of champers? I won't tell"

L giggled at her cheekiness and took a small sip. It was their little secret that Sayu was even having a glass on the ride over. He'd gained a little sister, a new mother and even a sort-of father figure when he'd agreed to marry Light. 

"Not too much though, need to think of the wedding night" Sayu trilled as she snatched the glass back and downed the rest. 

"Sayu! You're sixteen! You're not even supposed to _know_ what happens during a wedding night!"

Sayu snorted. "Oh, Sweetie, sixteen year old's these days know a lot, trust me. Just wait until you and Light have kids! Then you'll know exactly what I am"

L couldn't stop his jaw dropping in astonishment. He and Light have kids? 

He smiled faintly, heart fluttering at the thought. They were basically cat dads now so who knew what the future could hold… 

L climbed out of the car and smiled at the blinding sunshine that greeted him. It was going to be a perfect day, he just knew it. 

Light was already waiting for him inside and L did his best to push past his nerves as he entered the hotel. Shadow was perched on Sachiko's lap, a fetching purple bow around her neck. 

'Huh?' L stared at his cat before he grinned. Of course Light wouldn't leave her out of their big day! Now it suddenly made sense why Light insisted Shadow visited a pet parlour to be spruced up! 

"L, Darling" Sachiko jumped to her feet and smiled at L, Shadow draped lazily over her shoulder. "Are you ready? The ceremony is about to start"

Watari stood by L's side to walk him down the aisle and L was startled at how gorgeous Light looked. Dressed in a suit similar to his, Light was smiling at him radiantly as soft harp music began to play. 

Mello was dressed in his customary neon beige and was already dabbing at his eyes when L passed. 

"Oh god, you're such a pansy!" Wedy muttered as she fished in her bag for more tissues. No one pointed out she had tears in her eyes too. 

It felt like a dream as L finally stood by Light's side and clasped his hand. The service began and they promised to be faithful to one another for as long as they both should live. 

When it came time for the vows, Light knelt before L and L felt his stomach flutter with butterflies. 

"L, my love, meeting you was the single best thing to have ever happened to me. I can't imagine life without you. When I first saw you I was drawn to you instantly. I believe a part of me knew you were the one, even when you insulted me and insisted I was weird for wanting to talk to you"

Laughter rang through the room and L _flushed. 'Yeah, I guess I was a bit of a dick…'_

"You are an incredible person, L. You're kind, selfless and you care so deeply about others, even if you deny it sometimes. You've overcome so much and I couldn't be prouder of you. I swear to stay by your side to encourage you, help you grow and just… " Light's voice cracked with emotion. "And just love you. Because that's all I want to do"

Souichiro cleared his throat gruffly, the emotion of the moment even getting to him. Sachiko smiled in understanding and passed him a tissue. 

"Light…" L forced himself to take a deep, steadying breath. This was the moment he'd been dreading- saying his vows in front of everyone. However these people, Matt, Mello, Near, Jenny, Sayu, Sachiko and Souichiro, Watari and Shadow were his family. "I admit when we first met I didn't realize this would be the outcome. What I did realize was that you are one of a kind. You're so sweet and easily the most kind and generous man I've ever met. Your love has opened up a whole new world to me and I want to thank you for that. I want to thank you for your kindness and patience and I swear solemnly that I will spend the rest of my life loving you in the same way"

"Eek, my heart!" Sayu whimpered. This was better than any BL manga she'd ever read! 

It was then Shadow's big moment. She strutted down the aisle to gasps of amazement and praise as she bore the rings to her daddies. 

"Light!" L gasped, choked up as Light grinned proudly at the success of his surprise. 

"Come here, Baby Girl" L cooed as Shadow got a little distracted by Near and Jenny. No doubt she was scoping them out to see if there were any treats on offer. As if realizing she had an important job to do and that treats were in her very near future anyway, Shadow resumed her proud amble towards Light and L. 

Light plucked her up and took L's ring from her neck pouch. L tried not to have a meltdown at how fucking adorable it all was as he took Light's. 

"Thank you so much, Baby, I couldn't have done this without you" L whispererd as he pressed a tender kiss to her head. 

'I know that!' Shadow thought, happy that her human was finally happy too. Her humans. Now she would have two of them to run around after her forever! 

Sayu hurried to take Shadow from them so they could exchange rings. 

"L, with this ring, I do thee wed…" Light couldn't help but cry as he slipped the ring on L's finger. When L placed his ring on Light's finger and they were pronounced Mr and Mr Yagami, Light grabbed L and kissed him hard. Tears of happiness and triumph trailing from their eyes. 

As Light kissed him in front of their family and friends L felt that last, sad little part of himself fade away into nothing. He wasn't a 'Lawliet' anymore. He was a Yagami and he was loved. 

The little boy with an emaciated body and tired, sad eyes smiled at him in his mind's eye and L smiled back. 

He would never be that scared and lonely boy again. 

********************

"Wow!" L gasped as he stared around the honeymoon suite. Light had scattered rose petals on the bed, had a bubble bath already prepared and champagne was chilling ready and waiting. They ignored their mound of wedding gifts in favor of jumping onto the luxurious water bed. They are both glad Shadow was staying with Near and Jenny because they had a feeling the water bed would be toast otherwise! 

Light couldn't help but leer down at his new husband and L flushed at that look. 

"I can't wait to try this" Light whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. 

"You'll have to wait a little longer. I want a bath" L pulled away from the kiss with a teasing smile, "It'll be worth the wait, I promise"

Light felt his cock twitch at the sultry look in L's eye. "Okay then, go and get your bath and get that sexy ass back here. I have plans for it"

"I bet you do" L smirked as he climbed off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "Won't be long… _Husband_"

Light grinned and blew L a kiss. "Love you, Husband"

L snickered. They were going to piss everyone off with their honeymooning, he just knew it. 

As L enjoyed a (longer than usual) bath, Light excitedly stripped off to his boxers and lit some candles. The wedding reception had been wonderful but they'd snuck off early to get a head start on their wedding night. The party was still in full swing in the conference room but Light found he didn't mind missing out on some of it. He and L were going to have a party all of their own. 

L finally returned and Light's jaw practically hit the floor when he saw the tight, lace panties L was wearing. 

"You approve?" L asked, smiling bashfully. It had been Wedy's idea and she'd guaranteed the lacey panties would make the wedding night pop. The surprise he wore underneath them was all his idea and he really hoped Light would like it. 

"Baby…" Light groaned huskily, "You look fucking _incredible_"

L smiled, "I'm glad you like it. I was stressing for a full ten minutes plucking up the courage to come back out"

Light simply laughed. Of course he was. "Come here" he opened his arms and L came to him, kissing him hungrily as they wound themselves around each other on the sinfully luxurious bed. 

"So fucking sexy" Light purred as he ran his hands over lace covered mounds. He paused when he felt an unusual bump. 

"Surprise" L bit his lip as Light's eyes narrowed in arousal. He giggled as Light pulled him onto his front so he could inspect the mysterious bump closely. 

"Oh. _Fuck_" Light groaned, blood pressure skyrocketing as he parted the thin scrap of cloth to reveal a bewjeled buttplug nestled between those plush cheeks. That was why L had taken so long in the bathroom! 

L arched his back and gave Light a coy look over his shoulder. Light melted into a puddle of lust and pressed an adoring kiss to the small of L's back. 

"I really want to eat you out, Baby" Light groaned and L shivered as he felt the hot press of Light's cock against his ass. 

"You can do what you like" L smiled, eyes closing as he luxuriated at the feeling of hot kisses running down his spine. "You know I love it…"

Light licked his lips and inched those pretty panties lower. L felt his pulse race as Light parted his thighs and got to work with gusto. 

"Ah! Light!" L yelped as he spasmed in pleasure. Light was licking around the rim of his hole and toying with the plug. Light gently eased it from L's body and groaned at the sight of that gaping, wet hole. 

"This is the best wedding present ever" Light was grinning like the car who'd caught the canary as he leaned in to lap at L's hole. 

"Oh! Oh fuck, Light!" L whimpered as pleasure lanced through him. He bucked his hips as Light ate him out, plunging his tongue into his body and squeezing his ass cheeks roughly. "Yes! Ah! Fuck, feels so good!"

Light felt a flare of pride at being able to reduce his husband into a babbling, pleasured mess. L was finally comfortable with his sexuality and he was determined to always do his best to please him. L deserved nothing but happiness and pleasure. 

"I'm gonna come!" L gasped out raggedly as Light reached around to squeeze his cock through the lace panties. "Light! Don't stop, please, I'm gonna-"

Light buried his face between L's legs and lashed his tongue over his rim, his moans of enjoyment vibrating through L and making him squirm. L cried out as he began to climax, his cock throbbing in the panties and soaking them with come. 

Light licked and rubbed him through it until L collapsed back onto the bed, completely and utterly spent. 

"Mmm, delicious" Light purred as he licked his fingers clean. 

"Oh god, you did _not_ just say that" L moaned as he half-laughed, half-cringed at his silly husband. 

"Mm, I certainly did. But that's just whetted my appetite…"

L laughed as Light rolled him onto his belly and hoisted his legs around his waist. Light locked eyes with L as he sensually slid the panties down his leg and tossed them across the room. 

"Tsk. And I thought you liked them" L teased, shivering with desire as Light stroked his aching cock with lube in preparation. 

"Oh, I _do._ But I like this even better" Light slapped L's ass gently and positioned himself and, as always, waited patiently for L to give him the green light. 

"Mm, fuck me, Light" L sighed, tilting his head to expose his neck invitinfly. "Make me yours…"

Light shuddered as he pushed in, his cock sinking into that tight, wet hole perfectly. "Always gonna be mine" Light panted, bottoming out and resting his hips as they panted and adjusted to the sheer pleasure of being joined together. 

"And you're gonna be mine" L wound his arms around Light's neck and clung on as Light began to pump in and out of him. He reached down to clutch at Light's ass and draw him in deeper, loving the play of muscles beneath his fingers as Light's ass flexed. 

"Oh fuck, yes, so fucking… _tight!_" Light gasped, hips stuttering before he began to move faster. "Gonna come in you, Baby, ah! So fucking good! Gonna fuck you and fill you up with my come. I love you so much! "

Impassioned by his husband's ardor, L began to harden once again and bore down on that thrusting cock, tightening his internal muscles just to make Light curse and hiss in pleasure. 

"Yes! Fuck me hard, Light, give it to me!" L panted as Light splayed one hand against the headboard and began to pound desperately into him. 

"Yes! Yes! So close!" Light needed just a little more, his balls were throbbing with the need to come and he fucked into his husband with all his might. The bed squeaked and squelched beneath them but neither cared about that. Their bodies were singing as they worked themselves closer and closer to climax. 

"Come for me" L leaned forward and bit tenderly at Light's earlobe, eyes locked on his husband's beautiful, passion-twisted features. The love he felt in that moment was infinite. 

"Come for me, my Light"

Light yelled in triumph as his husband's impassioned plea sent him hurtling over the edge into ecstasy. L let out a deep, contented groan as he felt warmth flare inside him as Light came explosively. It was enough to make him come again and L screamed Light's name as he spurted all over his chest and stomach. 

They twitched and spasmed as Light fucked them, with jerky thrusts of his hips, through the aftershocks. When it was impossible to feel even an ounce more pleasure, Light collapsed on top of L and buried his head in his neck. L's heart fluttered as he heard what Light was whispering against his neck. 

"My prince… my prince…"

He smiled in contentment and reached up to toy with Light's sweat-slick hair. 

"My Knight…"

"I'm gonna love you forever" Light slurred, nuzzling L's neck. "Gonna fuck you allll night…"

L giggled as Light suddenly let out a snore. "Whatever you say, Baby. I'll wake you in an hour for round two"

L did wake Light in an hour for more wedding night sex, but Light surprised him by climbing out of bed and presenting him with a beautifully bound book. 

"What's this?" L gasped as he read the dedication to himself

_To my Prince, _

_'This book is dedicated to you, beautiful husband, without whom this book would never have been written in the first place. You were the inspiration for my first real novel, and now you are the reason for my own 'Happily ever after'_

_All my love, _

_Your Knight'_

"Babe" L whispered, moved to tears by Light's love for him. 

Light smiled and tenderly brushed L's tears away. "It's true. You're everything to me, L. The book might have characters bearing different names but it's a story about us"

L carefully placed the precious book aside and pulled Light into his arms. "How about we start work on our happily ever after? I'm not finished with you yet"

Light groaned as he pushed L back onto the bed and slipped inside his husband's body. "When will you be finished with me?" He asked as they rocked gently together. 

"Never" L sighed in bliss, arms encircling the most beautiful man he'd ever met. His knight. 

"Sounds good to me…" Light whispered before they lost themselves in one another once again, their bodies writhing and moving as one. 

Car horns blared outside as the moon rose in the sky, but neither of them could look away from the other as they made love. 

They had their whole world right here and the future had never looked so bright. 

Happily ever after indeed… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me with some feeeeedback! ❤


	20. Perfectly Imperfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Epilogue* set five years after their marriage, L, Light and their family celebrate their wedding anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been an absolute blast to write and I really hope you've enjoyed reading it :)

L sighed in bliss as he soaked up the sun's rays from beneath the shade of the old Oak tree in his back garden. He smiled as the distant sounds of laughter floated in the breeze and let his book, Light's record breaking bestseller 'Happily ever after' slip from his fingers. 

He'd read it a thousand times in the five years since their marriage but it was a book he always returned to. It was a book that gripped his heart and made him feel fiercely proud of Light all over again. 

"Daddy!"

L cracked his eyes open as their little daughter, Annie, toddled towards him. Light laughed as he reached out his hands to steady her. She was only three but L suspected she was going to be a handful. She'd taken after Light and had the same stunning amber eyes and chestnut hair. She was going to be a heartbreaker. 

"There's my Baby Girl" L cooed, opening his arms for her. Shadow, who was curled up by L's side, lifted her head and looked at him expectantly. "Oh, you are  _ always _ my number one Baby Girl" L whispered and scratched under her chin. Appeased, Shadow lay back down for a catnap. She was pretty much used to the loud mini human by now, but she did like to be reminded that  _ she _ was the number one baby. 

"Daddy" Annie flung herself into L's arms and kissed him. "Me and Dad found giant wormies!"

L arched an eyebrow at Light. That would explain why his husband was covered in mud stains then. 

"Did you really? Wow, aren't you clever, Sweetheart!?" L pressed a kiss to her hair and smiled as Light joined them under the tree. 

"Yoooohoooo!"

L and Light grimaced as the exuberant yell rang out through the garden. 

"Uncle Mello's here!" Annie clambered to her feet excitedly and rushed down the garden to greet them. 

"Well, there goes the peace and quiet" Light chuckled as their family trooped in for the annual anniversary BBQ. 

"Mmm, you love it though" L leaned in for a kiss. Light hooked his fingers in that inky hair and kissed his husband with just as much passion as he had on their wedding day five years ago. "I do. I love them, but you… I'm still falling for you, L. Everyday. I fall for you when you sing Annie to sleep. I fall for you when you bitch and moan about me leaving the heating on. Every single day I fall deeper and deeper in love with you"

L blinked back his tears and kissed Light passionately. His husband was so wonderfully eloquent, something he both admired and envied. How he wished he could express himself like Light did. He'd have to hope his kisses told Light everything he couldn't. 

They must have, because when Light pulled away there were tears in his eyes too. 

"Yeeesh, you two are just as sickeningly in love as always I see" Wedy smirked down at them and L grinned at the sight of her. Wedy was six months pregnant and the size of a small mammoth. She'd recently wed herself (after half a lifetime of saying she wouldn't) and Aiber hovered by her side in case she needed the slightest assistance. 

"It is our anniversary" L smiled, "So you're gonna have to put up with it"

Wedy rolled her eyes with a fond smile and went to fuss over her niece. "Wow! How big you've gotten, Annie!" She cooed as the little girl grabbed her hand to show her the fine worm collection she'd acquired. 

Watari, Near and Jenny were already sat at the patio table so L and Light went to join them. After hugs and congratulations, they enjoyed a few beers as Souichiro took pride of place before the BBQ. 

It was a perfect family occasion, except it wasn't perfect because obviously chaos happened. Mello had a meltdown as he spilled ketchup over his designer T-shirt (in Neon beige, of course) and Matt flapped over his fiance as he tried to reassure him that the stain would come out. Wedy ended up puking up her chicken wings as a late bout of morning sickness hit her and L and Light looked at one another in fond exasperation. 

No, it was by no means perfect but it was perfect for  _ them _ . 

"Darling!" Sachiko yelped as Annie tried to put an unfortunate worm on the BBQ, "Why don't you go with Auntie Jenny and pop that worm back in the bucket?"

Shadow followed the mini human to the bucket and proceed to eat a worm, making Annie burst into tears. 

"Oh, dear" Watari chuckled and parted L's shoulder, "You've got a tantrum brewing"

Said tantrum hit with the force of a Tsunami and after much coddling and reassurance, things were finally back on track as Annie joined her family for the celebratory cake and toast. 

"To L and Light! Five years and counting!" Matt raised his glass. 

"To L and Light! Five years and counting" everyone echoed and took a sip to toast the happy couple. 

After food and cake, the family settled down and watched as Annie, Matt and Mello played in the pool. 

"Was this the happily ever after you wanted, Darling?" Sachiko asked as she took her son's hand in hers. Light looked at L (who was practically inhaling his third helping of cake and had icing all over his face) 

"Absolutely, Mum" Light laughed as Near called his brother 'Ellie-bellie' and they began to snipe at one another. 

"I thought so" Sachiko patted Light's hand. L and Near's squabble had turned into an all out war as L flicked some cake at Near's face.

"Sacrificing cake, L? Sacrilege!" Near teased as he dived for cover. "Next time you're in Japan don't expect to do the same in Rainwater!"

Light snickered as a food fight erupted. A slather of icing sugar hit him square in the face and he looked at his husband. 

L smiled back innocently. 

Light launched himself out of his chair and grabbed L to mush some cake over that beautiful, pointy chin on his. As laughter rang out and the sun shone down on them Light decided he was fine with a less than perfect family. 

"Love you" Light tasted cake and happiness on L's lips and he made a silent wish that every anniversary would be as crazy as this one. Their daughter was growing up fast and Light was determined to treasure every single day of her childhood. He and L were not even thirty yet, they had a whole lifetime ahead of them to treasure each other. 

"Love you too" L whispered against Light's lips, their eyes locking as they were both transported back to a time where a love like this didn't exist.

"Urgh, get a room!" Matt yelled as Light scooped L up and spun him around. "You're making us sick here!"

Wedy, who  _ was _ being sick again, gave a weak snicker and a thumbs up as she heaved into the flower bed. Aiber fussed over her until Wedy snapped she was just _fine_ thank you but could he please get her some Doritos. 

L and Light shared a look. Well… it would be rude not to… and they did have a plethora of babysitters on standby. They took off running towards the house amidst cat calls from Mello and a mortified sigh from Souichiro. 

"Oh hush" Sachiko chided as she tapped her husband's nose. "They're young and in love, let them be"

"I know  _ that _ , Dear, but… the burgers are ready!" Souichiro pouted, not amused his speciality would go unappreciated. Shadow saved the day by scoffing down L and Light's burgers and amusing Annie by plopping herself on Watari's lap and refusing to move, much to Watari's (who was allergic to cats) frustration. 

Meanwhile, laying in one another's arms and basking in the afterglow of some spectacular afternoon sex, Light and L kissed lazily. 

"You know… I've been thinking. I think it's time to continue the series" Light murmured as he curled a lock of dark hair around his finger. 

"Oh? Whatcha gonna call it?" L slurred sleepily as he forced his eyes open. 

"I was thinking… 'Perfectly Imperfect'. The story of raising a kid, sneaking off for hot afternoon sex and navigating the trials and tribulations of home improvement"

L giggled and nuzzled into Light. "Sounds perfect… ly imperfect to me!"

Light groaned at L's shocking sense of humor. Not that he'd change it. He wouldn't change anything about the life he, L and their daughter had built together. 

Because that really  _ was _ perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Got any of them Kudos or feedbacks? ❤


End file.
